Ascent from Darkness
by Piratekingfreddy
Summary: A man who has never known nothing but hate will be saved by a certain rubber idiot who wants to be pirate queen. Wait pirate queen! But only one problem he wants to be pirate king. How will they resolve this. Its not like they can be both right? OC x harem, Femluffyzorosanji Expanded crew. This is my first story so the beginning is kinda not as good as it is now.
1. Chapter 1: Life Sucks

**Warning:**

 **This is my first ever written story so the first couple of chapters suck but later on it gets pretty damn good so if you're willing to stick around you wont regret it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Life sucks

 **Random Island, East Blue**

Meet Freddy D. Ruiz, six years old and never once has he smiled in his miserable life. His mother Nina D. Ruiz was a whore who spent a year making a fortune as a personal plaything for one of the seven warlords. When she finally returned home she found she was pregnant. Having blamed him for all the misfortune in her life done anything and everything to try and kill him in the most discreet ways possible. From poison to neglecting his needs. Even naming him after the only other man she hates, her father.

Freddy inherited his long green shoulder length hair from his grandfather. And the reason why he doesn't smile Is because the few times he smiled his mom beat him for looking too much like his father. His mother wanted to get married with him but once he told her she was nothing but a common whore she quit.

All he ever wanted was love, but all he got was hate. And so a demon formed inside his mind, a second personality if you will. This second personality is not the kind hearted Freddy, it is a monster that helped him survive. Although Freddy is thankful he is always scared because if he ever let him take control he would regret it. And if he took over you had a zero percent chance of living, which is why he named him zero.

The only man who ever loved Freddy was his grandfather. Only knowing him for a month before he died of cancer, his grandfather would constantly tell him he is meant for greater things. That he would flip the world upside down. So before he passed away he gave him his most prized possession from his pirate days, his special made bolt action rifle.

This is no ordinary bolt action rifle, this rifle had killed more people than you can count. With a four-foot long barrel and a foot long stock. The stock is wrapped around with red cloth wrapping until it reaches the end of the barrel. On the side it has a foldable bipod. And on the bottom is a large drum barrel. And a bayonet at the tip.

In his pirate days he was the second mate of the World pirates. Besides his brother, Byrnndi trusted him the most. But when he was captured the guilt of not saving him consumed him and left the World Pirates to start a family.

Everything couldn't be anymore worse than it already was but one day his mother has had enough and grabbed her father's rifle and shot Freddy In the back. The result was a massive hole in his back. If it wasn't for zero his mom would've killed him. When zero took over the pain faded away, his voice changed as he roared " **FUCK YOU!** " The look on his mom's face was priceless. The only words she ever heard him say was sorry, why, and I love you. She was even more surprised when the bayonet of the very gun she was holding had now pierced her heart.

When Freddy finally came to he found himself on a small fishing boat with his grandfather's gun next to him. But tears started to fall when he looks back at the town that has been set on fire. As he went to wipe the tears he felt the dried blood on his hands and just cried even more.

Five days later a fisherman found him and brought him to his island's nearest hospital. Luckily he survived even after so much surgery and blood transfusions. He lived but with a very nasty scar on his back.

Once he was released he was put into an orphanage, he thought he would've finally had a chance at a new life but alas life is cruel. The headmistress was known as an evil woman to the orphans. Getting beat weekly and must pay her money every month or you'll be thrown into the choky, a small closet which she throws darts and knives at, for a week. (Matilda Reference) Freddy having arrived was met with an old woman who was smiling but as the police left after dropping him off her smile went into a frown and pushed Freddy to the ground and unintentionally stepped on his scar with her red stiletto heel. From there he couldn't tell if it was worse here or with his dead mother.

Life in the orphanage was hell, he spent more time out of it than in. He found a job helping the very fisherman who saved him sell fish for a dollar a day. Richard was a good man who often gave him fish every now and then so he was thankful. He also hid his grandfather's rifle for him. Saying that once he's old enough he'll let him have it.

If the headmistress wasn't enough to break his soul it was the older kids who acted as her enforcers. Always picking on the younger kids, beating them up and even stealing their hard earned money. In all Freddy had no reason not to let zero out. That is until he met a girl who would change his whole life.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys originally this was story was just going to be a random character in another fic. Buuuut i had a great idea! Why not make my own fic. Great right. Very original. But This is my very first fic so flame me as much as you want. Trust me my fragile heart can take it. Anyways let me know what you think. Is it good, is it bad, is it the worst thing ever and i should just kill myself. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: Life could be worse

_Italics: Zero speaking_

Chapter 2: Life could be worse

 **Orphanage, random island, east blue**

 **POV: Freddy**

"six years of hell with a woman who I just wish would've loved me and now four years in this god forsaken hell hole." I complained

" _Well you could always let me out and I'll make everything better boss_ " said zero.

"I'd rather die" which actually doesn't seem like a bad idea at this point. I mean I won't release zero because even if I do want to kill the headmistress and the older kids, I didn't want to hurt the friends i've made here. Well friends is a little exaggerated as the true relationship would be people too scared to mess with me.

" _come on boss fuck these guys you don't talk to anybody but me and that stupid fisherman"_ said zero. Although he is right I do remember the carnage he did on my old island hurting all those innocent people. I could never live with myself if he hurt Richard or his family even though they are just as scared of me as the other kids.

"You know i can't do that, just wait, in a few years we'll sail out and become great pirates like grandfather" I said, but Zero has other plans.

" _A few years?! Are you mad we'll be released when you become eighteen that's eight years from now!_ " Said a frustrated Zero.

"Yeah but think about it it'll be epic sailing with grandfather's rifle without a worry in the world"

" _Don't forget women, once you become strong enough they'll practically be crawling to get a piece of you_ " my cheeks burned a bright shade of red at Zero's suggestion.

"Stupid perv" I muttered.

" _well I am part of you so you only have yourself to blame_ " I wanted to argue but he did have a point.

" _Hey boss look at the new kid, a day in and she's already getting beat. Almost beat your record of ten minutes. But you got to admit she's kinda cute"_ Looking over I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. An angel straight from heaven.

The girl had below the shoulder dark brown hair and eyes to match. She had a shirt that was obviously way to big for her as it reached her knees. And she had black pajama pants with black sandals. In all she would a true beauty when she grows up. _"Alright boss there's your first girl now don't let her get molested by that kid go!"_

True to his words two of the worst bullies there are were bullying her. These two brothers were known for touching the girls in places they didn't want them to touch. The worst of em all is the older brother because last year he raped a new girl and later that week she committed suicide.

As much as I don't want to admit it I actually had a crush on her. But she only saw me as the smiling demon. As did everyone else. But once he saw the older brother snake his hands up her shirt he ran as fast as he could and drop kicked him in the chest. Having the wind knocked out of him he weezed out a simple "What the fuck!" And the younger brother instantly lashed out quite literally by removing his belt and swinging it at me.

Now I'm no stranger to combat learning over the years protecting myself and the others even if they don't appreciate or deserve it. But had I dodge it, it would've hit the girl. So preparing for the worse I clenched my teeth ready for impact. I'm pretty tough but his belt buckle hurt like a mother fucker. It even got stuck on my lip. So when he yanked it back I fell forward and an inch wide cut from the right side of my lip to the cheek burned as blood gushed out of my mouth.

The older brother finally regaining his breath sends a death glare at me then a disgusting lustful stare at the girl. At this I yelled "Run!" And run she did leaving only dust in her wake. With her gone he forced his attention to me and stepped hard on my scar. After being sent to the hospital from the headmaster reopening my scar with her heel everyone knew that that is my weak spot. Some people say its where the demon entered my body and is a direct link to it. Which isn't true obviously.

So here I am on the floor as I get kicked non stop. But as I look over to the right I see the girl with tears in her eyes and I couldn't help but look. She sent a weak smile back. As I saw her smile I was ready. All the pain faded as I fell unconscious.

 **Two hours later**

Having woken up about ten minutes ago I started bandaging my mouth, bruises and hoping that my ribs are fractured not broken. I learned how to do basic first aid due to the constant beatings. But just as I finish Zero says " _Girlfriend twelve-a-clock"_ As I look up the very girl I risked my life for was walking towards me . I blushed at Zeros comment and made room for her to sit next to me. And she did just that.

Neither of us said a word. No thank you or your welcome only silence. But it was a comforting silence. She scooted closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder and said three words. "don't leave me" Her voice as soft as silk just melted the ice that was formed around my heart and for the first time in years I smiled and not the smile that earned me my nickname a true smile filled with warmth. As I lay my chin on her head and said "never". And although zero didn't say anything I could already imagine what perverted things he was brewing up.

As we lay there, her sleeping soundly in my arms I only had one thought before drifting off to sleep. Life could be worse.

 **Author's Note: Hey I'm back I'm so excited for this story. As for now the first three maybe four chapters at most will all be Freddy's past. But as for when we get to the one piece story, it will stray from canon a good bit but i can't help but come back to canon every now and then. Currently it is summer for me and i got no life so expect a lot of updates. Like maybe two or three a day. Wow i really don't have a life. But yeah if you've seen any issues with the story please let me know so i can learn from those mistakes. This is my first story and I'm pretty excited. Until next time see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Life Just Got Worse

_Italics: Zero speaking/fashback  
_

Chapter 3: Life just got worse

* * *

 **Orphanage,**

As I awoke I found myself to be on the ground. " _So you're finally awake you lazy shit"_ ugh I can't believe I forgot that I had a perv/asshole inside my head. " _Well dumb ass since I'm in your head i heard all that, and let me say, my feelings are hurt"._ Well nothing out of the ordinary, well there is the fact that a super cute girl is resting right next to me.

" **WAIT WHAT?!** " I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was a wonder how she was still sleeping. As carefully as I could I stood up. But as I looked backed I saw nothing. I guess it was to good to be true. And to think I could actually have someone normal to talk to for a change.

" _Hey I'm normal, if i was in control i would have so many bitches on my back. Unlike how you only have one"_ Stupid perv, wait "what do you mean one" As I said that I heard the cutest snore of all time. And I just felt a sudden shift in weight. And as if magic was real there she was arms clutching my shoulders as if she'd let go I would disappear. I suddenly remember what she said last night, " _Don't leave me Freddy, oh take me Freddy I'm ready. HAHAHA_ " teased Zero. I blushed brighter than the sun at these words. But before I could respond she awoke with the quietest yawn humanly possible. She suddenly snuggled into my neck and pulled her arms around my neck laying her head in the crook of my neck. It took all my willpower not to laugh due to the sensitivity in my neck. So I decided to take her to my room. " _Oh boss so suddenly I'm sure she'll appreciate your forwardness."_

"Shut up! Don't talk to me until your ready to be a grown up" I told Zero. And to my surprise he actually granted my request.

The trip there was relatively normal only a few fuck you demons and some even muttered rapist as we were passing. Having arrived at my room, a shed I created from wood that would wash up on the island. With a bed made up of some straw and cloth I tried to set her down on the bed but she just wouldn't let go. After prying her off for what seems like an hour I actually managed to get her off. But as I set her down on the bed her eyes sprung open and she jumped and caught my head between her thighs. As we fell to the ground she finally realized what she had done and quickly getting off without saying a word. I was so surprised someone as fragile as her taking a strong man, albeit I'm only ten, down to the ground read to snap my neck with her thighs. But what really surprised me was the lack of Zeros presence. He would've been all over this situation with his dirty innuendos.

"Well that's one way to wake up I guess." I said and she had her head down in shame in a way that not even Satan himself could not forgive her. "Hey it's alright. Look my name's Freddy D. Ruiz what's yours." Silence "alright well I'm ten how old are you" silence "Hmm not much of a talker are you but you can speak though right." silence. There was just no getting through with her. Alright with a quick sigh and some pep in my step I devised a plan. "Alright You said Don't leave me last night so you can obviously speak" She looked back down as i said that. "Don't worry if you don't want to talk that's fine" Her head perked up at that. "But we do need to establish some kind of communication, soooo how about you nod and shake your head when i ask questions. Seems fair right." And at that she nodded. Yes it worked. "So how old are you ten?" she nodded good same age, maybe i'll take her with me when i sail away. she can definitely protect herself. "Alright do you have a name?" She nodded "Do you want to tell me" She shook her head. Sigh "alright would you mind if i give you a name" at this she shrugged her shoulders. I assume that means i guess or maybe either way i found the perfect name for her. " How about Quiet, it seems quite fitting if you ask me" At the mention of the name she smiled and nodded her head ferociously. I guess she really liked it. "well Quiet how about we go get some lunch yeah." As if on cue she turned me around and jumped on my back. with a sigh I set off to Richard's to see if he'll get me a fish.

 **Richard's House**

Once we got there Quiet reluctantly hopped off my back and we knocked at the door. As Richard came out he greeted us with a smile. "Freddy what brings you by. Oh I see you've brought your girlfriend how nice what's her name." At that we both blushed.

"Well actually Richard she's just a friend and I said I'd take her out to lunch. Oh and by the way her names quiet."

"Hmm I see why she's called that" Quiet now getting frustrated at Richard started to pout. "Oh don't be a prude I'm just teasing. How about you two come in, my wife just prepared dinner." As we walked in we immediately felt the tension. Richard's family is really nice but they are scared of me due to the rumors that not just spread through the orphanage but also the whole town. But Richard usually throws in a good word about me. "Hey look who's decided to join us honey" Richard said to his wife. She sent him a glare but said nothing and prepared two more bowls. After dinner me and Quiet started heading home when a marine stopped us. All of a sudden Quiet's grip on me tightened so I was extra cautious.

"Oh hello who might you be" The marine spoke to me.

"Freddy" I said back, he did frown a bit at the sudden hostility the boy was showing.

" Hey look i meant no harm I just wanted to know how the kid was doing." Was he talking about Quiet, how does he know her? "Yeah this little girl despite her appearance is actually a child soldier. You know raised from birth just to kill. Our patrol killed her leaders and we brought her here. Glad to see that she found a friend. Has she talked to you by any chance" I played ignorant and shook my head. "Hmm that's a problem we don't really know her name so if we can't get her to talk she won't tell us."

"Her name's Quiet despite her old name this is what she wants to be called."

"Is that true kid" Quiet nodded her head. "Well please take care of her she most likely seen more than any child should."

"YES SIR" I blurted out. He chuckled before walking away. And that is when I realized how hard Quiet was holding me as i started to breath normally and rubbed the most likely formed bruises on my neck. Guess she doesn't want any reminders of her past.

As we got to my shed. I lay her down next to where I was going to sleep. Now we were all snuggled in and about to drift off when suddenly I heard that angelic voice again. "Why?" hmm I contemplated her words automatically assuming that those will be her last word of the day.

"Now that's a tricky question, why would I be so kind to a stranger, why would I lug around a stranger on my back without protesting, why would I treat her to lunch or why I am still hanging out with her even though she most likely killed a man if not multiple people." She seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Because we are kindred spirits you and I." At this she tilted her head. "I killed a whole town including my own mother." She gasped as I expected. And the rest of that night was me explaining my whole fucked up life. But hey at least from here on out it won't be a lonely trip. As I was about to drift into sleep just like quiet I heard Zero.

" _So how was the date_ "

sigh "It wasn't a date just getting to know her."

" _Yeah yeah yeah but that aside did she mention me_ " I chuckled at Zeros antics.

"Yeah she pitied me for having such an annoying voice in my head"

" _How dare you, I know what she said. NOTHING shes a fucking mute. Besides you may have not noticed but I did. You too are getting along quite nicely if I do say so myself. so when you gonna propose HAHAHA_ "

"ughh shut up were just friends even though she's super cute" Not realizing I said that I covered my mouth and said "Good night zero!" But what Freddy didn't notice was a smiling Quiet snuggling into his chest. Cute huh she thought to herself.

 **Five Years later**

 **POV Change  
**

"Can't believe it quiet its our five year anniversary! of being friends I mean." Freddy said. She smiled at his nervousness around her. Puberty had hit Freddy and Quiet hard, but good. Freddy started becoming more and more taller. Fifteen years old and he's already five foot eleven inches and still growing. Speaking of growing, His hair turned into a jungle. a neat jungle though. reaching as far as his lower back. But the most noticeably feature was his muscles. Although he may not be ripped but training with quiet and doing more hard work over at the harbor to help pay for him and Quiet has certainly gave him some advantages. Being toned enough that some of the new orphans that haven't yet heard the rumors started developing crushes. But now on to the person we all were waiting for, Quiet. Still not being able to wear that big shirt but not due to height but her breast has started growing. that combined with her toned athletic body is a plus for any on lookers. She grew from Four foot eight to five foot eight. a whole foot. But even though she's almost as tall as Freddy she still insist that he carry her on his back. which he still does. And those B cups feel oh so nice on his back. If only they knew what tragedies were to come.

 **POV Change**

Man can't believe it's been five years. " _Five years and you still haven't made a move man any longer and she'll put you in the friend zone and we all know you can't escape from there._ " huh friend zone it's not like that's true, many people escaped the friend zone right? Right? But besides that fact me and Quiet have became the best of friends over the years. I mean she still doesn't talk much but we've established a connection. I know exactly what she wants to say through her eyes. Those beautiful big brown eyes. I swear I could get lost in those eyes. And i plan to look at the for the rest of my life. I'm not proposing or anything because were not even dating. But that's going to change today because when I give her my present all my feelings will come out and i will ask her to be my girlfriend. " _I couldn't be anymore prouder than now boss. Finally settling down even though your just a kid. Make sure you have lots of kids._ "

"What the hell are you talking about! Were only fifteen were not going to have sex! Yet at least."

" _Your nose is bleeding boss I can't imagine what you're thinking about? Wait I do know HAHAHA!_ "

"Shut up!" I said as I wiped the blood from underneath my nose. Well here goes nothing. "Hey Quiet, let's go eat yeah" with a nod I turned around and she hopped on my back. With a sly smile as I felt two globes on my back I started our trek to where I set up a picnic. Complete with a blanket, a basket, a bouquet of flowers, and despite being underage a bottle of wine I 'borrowed' from Richard's house. I set it up on a hill where we loved to lay back and relax. You could see the whole island from there. Therefore came the name lookout point aka make out point according to Zero.

 **Lookout Point**

As we got there I looked back and saw the awestruck on Quiet's face when she saw the picnic. As I set her down, we both sat as i started preparing the food. It was her favorite, salmon. I was saving a bunch of money to buy one but as I told Richard my plan he gave it to me for free. We had the plates and wine set up we, well I said, cheers. and midway through the meal i held her hand. The blush on both our faces noticeable. " Quiet I" **BOOM!** We were startled as we looked towards the dock just to find that the whole harbor was set ablaze. And in the middle of the chaos there it was a jolly roger. I instantly went for Quiet hoisting her up onto my back and I ran. Ran as fast i could to Richard's house since he lived next to the harbor. As long as i could get my Grandfathers rifle well be OK.

 **Richard's House**

But as we arrived there he was on the ground blood pouring from the hole in his head. Quiet clasped a hand over her mouth in shock. But there was no time to cry as i heard a blood curling scream of help. I set her down and we both ran in. Right as we entered the house i shielded Quiet's eyes from the dead bodies of their children. But as we moved to where the screams where i assume it was Richard's room we saw Richard's wife getting raped by two pirates. Instantly i charged the two knocking them off the bed onto the floor. Punching the nearest one in the face repeatedly. As the other guy tried to attack me Quiet had him in a headlock and 'snap' his body hit the floor no time to regret his decision. But his buddy on the other hand as his now unrecognizable face was still being beat into the floor as he lost consciousness. But I didn't stop i kept going. Once i got up i had no doubt he was dead, looking at the blood on my hands as i killed the first person myself. No zero no nothing, my bare hands bloodied with so much blood that wasn't mine. I instantly went to hug Quiet as she held me both of us crying. But what we failed to notice is Richard's wife get up. As we looked up we saw her with one of the pirate's pistol pointed to her own head and pulled the trigger. Brain matter splattered all over the wall as we kept crying.

Afterwards i put Richard and his family together and prayed to god that this family will be together in a better place. As we got to his basement I saw my Grandfather's rifle on a shelf next to a normal hunting rifle. I gave that rifle to Quiet as i held my Grandfather's rifle. This was the first time I've seen it in years. I never noticed the initials 'F.D.R' most likely for his name and since we have the same name it couldn't be anymore perfect. It was truly a beautiful rifle, so i slung it over my shoulders and walked of with my rifle. And just as we got out a whole firing squad of pirates were waiting for us. "What, a bunch of kids! I thought at least a marine." One of the pirates said. "But look at that nice rifle shoot em and take it!" I tackled her inside and held her close as my ears hurt from all the gunfire. As it ceased all i heard was ringing. my ears were killing me. But as the ringing dimmed down the pirates pulled both of us from the house and tied us up. I guess they forgot to take my rifle since i saw it in the same place i was when i dropped it. But before i could say anything a pirate hit me with the but of his rifle and i was out.

 **A few hours later**

Once i woke up i noticed three things, one i was still tied up, two quiet is still unconscious but near, and three the infamous pirate captain Kuro of the Thousand plans was staring right into my soul. "What do you want with us you creep"

He chuckled at my attempt at intimidating him. "I came for Stefanie here as she was stolen from me a few years ago"

Stefanie? does he mean Quiet? "What are you talking about she was saved from being a child soldier!"

"AHAHAHA is that what they told you? She practically begged to be part of my crew. Never had i seen someone so bloodthirsty as her. It's probably because those experiments those marines did to her. I'm surprised she hasn't killed everyone on this island. The fact that your alive make me want to believe in miracles."

"Shut up!" but it wasn't me who said that it was Quiet. When did she wake up?

"Is it true Quiet?" She was crying a waterfall while that bastard had the ugliest grin I've ever seen.

"Yes I'm sorry Freddy, I wanted to tell you but, i was scared you'd hate me."

"Hate you! Quiet i love you!"

"Oh this is a surprise" If that bastard didn't stop talking i swear I'll kill him.

"I don't care if you've robbed or even murdered people. Ive killed enough people to regret what I've done but now the only regret i have is not telling you sooner. I truly love you with all my heart." Suddenly her tears stopped and Kuro walked towards her and cut the rope that was keeping her down. But what she said next broke my heart.

"Sorry Freddy but i don't love you i was just using you. Lets go captain." As they walked away i couldn't help but scream her name. " **QUIET! DON'T LEAVE, PLEASE COME BACK! QUIET! STEFANIE!** " "please come back" i sobbed.

 **Kuro's Ship**

 **POV Change**

As the crew boarded the ship Kuro said "Men she's back! The 'Quiet one is back'." as he said this the whole crew broke into cheers. "Glad to have you back kid, but you won't be seeing me for a while because I've got a plan that'll take a few years. I'll tell you more later but for now your free to go to your old room." As he said that i went to my room to see that it hasn't been touched. As i lay on the small bed i cried. It hurt so much but if i hadn't said what i said Kuro might have killed Freddy. I still can't believe he said he loved me. What's to love, i don't talk to him, he carries me everywhere, he protects me even though I'm stronger, when i cry he has to soothe me! What does a great guy like him do to deserve a burden like me. He's seen enough. That's why we could never be together. He deserves better and i just hope he moves on. But as i lay in my bed i felt so lonely. we always slept together. At that thought i remember the first words i said to him. _Don't leave me._ How ironic, it was i that left him. After a while of crying i finally fell asleep.

 **The Orphanage**

 **POV Change**

A few hours after Quiet's betrayal a few marines that were helping people out freed me of the ropes and i ran towards Richards house. Once i got there i found my rifle and i headed towards the orphanage. As i got there the headmistress seemed to be taking role. I guess the only two people were missing was me and Quiet. "Hmm Freddy, since your alone i guess that little slut must have died."

As she said this i said three words that i didn't regret. "Go ahead Zero" And that was all i remember.

As i woke up i looked back and what i saw is exactly what i expected a burning town in the distance. But i regret nothing. From now on every decision i make with come straight from the heart so i don't regret anything anymore. " _Spoken like a true man boss, let me tell you that was fun! Definitely worth the wait. I guess you were right, you're always right. Well except for that bitch_ "

At the mention of Quiet i got sad "well there's no reason to cry over it now that it happened so lets just move on." But before I went to sleep i couldn't help but cry over what could've been a perfect relationship. In the morning I landed on an island that seemed to be deserted. I guess I'll stay here and train until I turn eighteen. "Life just got worse"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys this chapter took so long but instead of making the backstory four chapters long i decided to make it three. So that means that We'll be meeting Luffy next chapter, but with a twist. As for the story it's doing better than i thought lots of people are actually reading i'm surprised. You guys are the best. And as for suggestions go ahead send em, if it's an oc i might think about it, a twist here and there i'm all for it. And also tell me what i did wrong this story is like your first kid. You make mistakes but once you get another your a master at parenting or in this case writing. Well see you guys next chapter so remember review so i know what you guys think. BYE! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Gosh I'm such an idiot!

Chapter 4: Gosh I'm such an idiot!

 _Italics: Zero_ speaking/flashback

* * *

 **Five Years later on a deserted island**

 **POV Change**

Sitting in a jail cell is our young hero Freddy D. Ruiz. Ever since he escaped from the orphanage he has been training on an island. For a whole five years. Before he got captured by the marines. Now twenty with even longer spiky green hair reaching just below his waist. He also grown a goatee with thin sideburns connecting. His already athletic body has grown even more tone with a full six pack and muscles that show. But by all means he is not ripped just toned. And he's also grown a bit standing at a full Ten feet tall! Towering anyone he's ever encountered. When some ships would land to stock up on fruit he would tell them it was his genetics. His back scar got stretched out so it looks way bigger than it originally was. But in his opinion it made him look cooler. Despite the story behind it. And whenever he smiles his scar on his right cheek make it look like the largest smile ever. A bit demonic as well.

While training on this island Freddy had fought many pirates trying to take over the island. Which resulted in more scars. But all of which is on his arms which is why he now wears a huge Long nautical outerwear overcoat unbuttoned with a tucked in white dress shirt and black vest. With a pair of black leather gloves. He also wears combat pants made from kevlar. And a pair of black leather dress shoes. But just above those are a pair of ankle cuffs he got when he was captured by some pirates and was forced to be a slave for a week but soon escaped afterwards. Having melted into his flesh he just left it there with three chains still hanging. In all he looks pretty good.

He became somewhat of a sharpshooter, best in all East Blue! Even though this is the weakest of all the seas. But he doesn't rely solely on his rifle. Over the years he can't explain how but through some training his soft silky hair can turn as hard as iron. He doesn't know how but he just figured it was genetics. So if an enemy gets close he whips em with these razor sharp iron blades he calls his hair.

Now as smart as Freddy is he apparently wasn't smart enough to not fight a marine named Garp when he 'trespassed' on his island. He could've walked away but he had to declare that he would become Pirate King. He got the shit beat outta him. So Garp handed him over to some other marines, not before mumbling something about the worst generation, to transport him to Shells Town where he'll spend his time in prison.

 **POV Change**

 **Marine ship**

"Man i'm ready zero, let's get out of this dump it's time to become pirates!" I said.

" _Okay boss i get it. Ugh this is like the fourth fucking time you said that in the past two minutes."_

"Sorry it's just i'm so excited to get out there and sail like a true pirate."

" _That makes five, 'sigh' well then do something then, don't just sit here waiting for the marines to turn you in!_ "

"Well i got to wait for a boat to pass I don't want to swim to the next island that's suicide. Besides it's all about timing"

" _Ugh your so lucky you know how to pick locks."_ Wait i hear something. I stood up and placed my ear to the roof

"Sir we got reports of a pirate ship attacking a cruise ship near the Goa Kingdom"

"Alright men full sail ahead we must thwart these pirates immediately!" Guess that my cue as I uncuffed myself and walked to the door and picked the lock.

As i got outside it seemed they planned to sneak up on those pirates as they were raiding so i took the opportunity and jumped straight into the water. As i was nearing the boat it seemed like some girl was trying to tie a bag to her boat. I decided to get on until i got hit by another boat. "OUCH!" I swear i'll kill the idiot who did this. But just as i was surfacing i saw three cannonballs heading my way so i jumped up into the boat took the oar from some kid and rowed for my life.

Now a safe distance away I finally noticed the two stares at my back. One was of a pink haired pudgy kid that looked like he was about to piss his pants. And the other Was a sexy raven haired beauty that looked no older than eighteen with a very revealing red vest that was a few buttons away from showing her breast. And blue jean shorts with sandals. " _Woah calm down boy heel heel HAHAHA_ " Despite Zero's teasing i couldn't help but stare at her grin. It radiated such confidence.

My staring was interrupted by the girl saying "So are you a pervert or a weirdo?" At this I face palmed. It did seem a bit creepy just staring at her. "Oi are you a giant you're so tall"

"Lunna don't antagonize him someone like him seems very strong!"

"Oooh you're strong want to join my crew!" All I could muster was a huh? Gosh I'm such an idiot!


	5. Chapter 5: Someone Please Help Me!

Chapter 5: Someone please help me!

 _Zero speaking/Flashback_

 _ **Special Moves**_

 **Middle of Nowhere**

 **POV: Freddy**

"Hello? Anybody there, I think he's broken Coby"

" _Well boss say something before they throw us overboard_ " but all I could say was "Yo" I cringed in my mind due to how stupid I must look.

"Hey so what's your name" The pretty girl asked. Finally regaining my composure I told her my name.

"My name's Freddy D. Ruiz nice to meet you"

"Freddy huh? That's a stupid name"

" _Geeze what a bitch_ "

"well Freddy my name is Monkey D. Lunna and I'm going to be Queen of the pirates!" Wait what! This girl who made fun of me thinks she's going to be Queen of the Pirates. HA, not before I become the king.

"Sorry Lunna but that dream is just a dream"

"See Lunna I told you no one is strong enou-"

"Because i'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" "

"Oh not you too, i'm stuck with a bunch of crazy people. OUCH" Coby said as me and Lunna both hit him in the head.

"Why did you do that"

Simultaneously we said "Because I felt like it."

"Hey stop copying me dream copycat"

"What do you mean i've had this dream since i was a kid"

"Liar liar pants for hire"

"It's pants on fire you idiot." Just as me and Lunna were about to brawl it out Coby came between us.

"Guys stop or you might tip over the boat."

"Fine but i'm not talking to her" I said with a pout.

"Well same here stupid giant!"

"Hey it's genetics, At least I have some kind of height shorty" Despite being a few feet taller than everyone on the boat Lunna was actually short. Around I would have to say five foot four inches.

"Shut up!" But I saw the massive blush on her face. She must be embarrassed by her height.

"Whatever we're going to that island over there, any problems with that shorty."

"Yeah I do! Me and Coby were heading to Shells Town so he could become a marine and I could recruit Roronoa Zora." Hmm i think i've heard of her before. A demon in disguise apparently.

" _Perfect for our crew seeing as you are a demon_ " What! You're the only demon here.

"Fine we'll go after we go to this island really quick okay?"

"Fine do whatever you want I don't care"

And so we sailed well rowed, and by we I mean me and Coby since Lunna was being a stubborn bitch. " _Don't worry boss she'll come around eventually. Especially knowing how much pussy you destroy, I give it week until she's begging for it._ " ZERO! Go away until I need you. " _Fine your loss. I know how to seduce women and you don't so good luck_ " sigh this is going to be a long ride.

 **Freddy's Land**

" Finally we're here" As we brought the boat to shore I heard Lunna laughing

"Wow great name for this Island pfft, Freddy's Land how stupid HAHAHA" I blushed when I saw the sign i made when I first came here.

"Shut up I was like fifteen when I made it up now come on we need to get my rifle. Coby stay here and watch the boat"

"Oooh you're a sniper aren't you. I'm sorry for what I said earlier, you want to join my crew." Ha now I was laughing.

"What's so funny?" She pouted, confused as to why I was laughing.

"I'm laughing because you should be asking to join my crew, I'm way stronger than you"

"Oh yeah want to bet on it!"

"Alright who ever loses has to join the others crew" I could see the confliction in her face. I bet she really wants to bet on this but the stakes might be a little high for her"

"Alright you're on!"

"Let's do it then, besides i'll probably just kick you out for being too weak." But then I heard four words that made me regret what I just said.

" _ **Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"**_ Gah what the hell was that! How is her arm stretching so much. After coughing for a bit I said "What the hell are you!"

"I ate the Gomu Gomu No Mi and now i'm a rubber woman" As to prove a point she stretched out her cheeks.

So devil fruits are real huh. Always thought they were a myth. But it doesn't mean anything against me" So I charged her. " _ **Gomu Gomu No Bullet**_ " As i saw the fist coming I commanded my hair towards her fist and my hair pierced through her fist. "OW! Why is your hair so sharp!"

I shrugged and said "genetics?"

"And how is it moving on it's own"

"Some old woman named Kumadori Yamanbako Taught me how to fight with my hair and she also taught me close quarters combat as well. I think she was an assassin but I'm not sure."

"What that's so stupid"

"You're stupid" Very mature Freddy.

So she changed her tactics and ran at me with her arms behind her. Doing the same but with my fist raised, I decked her in the face. Hard. But what I wasn't expecting was for her to just smile it off and say " _ **Gomu Gomu No BAZOOKA!**_ " Once both her arms impacted with my stomach I went flying. I hadn't been hit so hard since that stupid marine. And so as I crashed down I noticed I was in the crater that I made when fighting the marine. Deja vu. But wait that means. As I looked to my right there it was my rifle.

Checking the drum clip I sighed as there were only four shots left. Good thing it's the cannon shots. So I pushed the clip back in, cocked back the bolt on the side and took off looking for the rubber chick.

 **Middle of the forest**

 **POV Change**

Hmm where is that handsome idiot. I hope I didn't kill him I really want him in my crew. Wait what's that noise. **BOOOM!** What the hell that could've killed me. "So you give up yet"

"Where are you, you stupid giant!"

"Aww are you too short to see me"

"Shut up!" As i said that I threw a punch towards the direction of his voice. "Missed!" I heard right before something exploded on my back. "Ahh"

 **A Hill on the Island**

 **POV Change**

Damn that's gotta hurt. Good thing I set up speakers around the island to distract my enemies as I shoot them. She couldn't be anymore off about where she threw that punch. I'm actually on a hill four hundred meters away. "Give up and this will be less painful" I said through the mic. But just as i said that she broke another one of my speakers. Damn those aren't cheap. As I look down the scope I held my breath, cocked the bolt back and **Bang! Boom!** "Ahh!" Music to my ears. One more shot should do it. Hey wait where's she going. She jumped into a tree and was hanging out in one of the branches. Damn I can't see through all the leaves. So I concentrated on the leaves. Once i saw some of the leaves rustling more than the others I knew that's where she was. So with a repeat of last time I fired into the tree. **Bang! Boom!** "Ahhh!" I'm out, gotta head down there anyways to see if I won. So I slung my rifle over my shoulders and ran to where she was.

 **A few minutes later**

Hmmm she should be here. "Hello! Lunna, you dead yet?"

" **-mu No Whip** " wait what! And her leg struck my right side in the ribs as she sent me flying. "Ouch"

" **Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun** " And as if she had a hundred fist threw so many lightspeed fast punches. I was just pummeled into the ground. But I jumped out of the way after taking too much damage.

"You're pretty good kid, once I beat you you'll make a fine first mate."

"Right back atcha, you overgrown bush." As we charged one another we both sent powerful attacks. " **Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun** "

" **Thousand Needles** " As her fist met my hair we just couldn't stop. My hair puncturing her body, her hits bruising mine. Both of us blocking and getting hit at the same time until we finally stopped our charge. Right before anything else happened we both said at the same time "You win" And we passed out.

 **POV Change**

"Lunna! Freddy! Where are you guys!" Hmm where could they be? Wait is that them? It is but why are they snuggling. And why are they both so beat up! Oh well I guess i'll wait here until they wake up.

 **A few hours later**

 **POV Change**

Hmm where am I and why am I so warm. As I look down I see Lunna cuddled up into my chest. "Quiet wake up" wait did I just say Quiet.

"Who the hell is Quiet" I heard from the girl under me.

"Just an old flame"

"So you guys finally woke up huh, I was starting to worry." Coby said.

"Ahh pervert get off" said Lunna before punching me square in the jaw.

"Why me?"

" _HAHAHA I guess you need a little of the ol' Zero charm eh_ " No I don't! " _Your loss. You know where to find me"_

"Geeze why'd you hit me so hard?"

"Because you're a pervert who want to get in my pants as I sleep! Makino warned me of you people! Well you can't have em, I bought em with my own money."

"Do you even have any idea what you are saying!"

"Maybe what's it to you" What an idiot. Wait I just remembered we were fighting.

"So I guess it's a tie huh" I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah I guess it is"

"Well why don't you both be captains" Coby intervened.

"Huh" we both said.

"Yeah I don't know why I hadn't realised this sooner! You both could Co-Captain a crew."

"Not a bad idea, so lunna, you up for it."

"As long as there's meat and adventure involved then I'm in" Well there we go I guess were co-captains now.

"Well co-captain let's head on down to shells town?"

"Yeah and recruit our first crew mate!"

"Alright to the boat!"

 **Shells Town, Crucifix Yard, Marine Base**

 **POV Change**

Damn bastard I can't believe he went against his word! Now i'm going to be executed tomorrow. It can't end like this! I'm sorry Kuina but i've failed you. I guess women weren't meant for the title best swordsmen in the world. "Oh Zora why the long face all you have to do to be released is become my sex slave and we'll drop this whole situation"

"Why don't you suck it yourself you pompous loser who stands in the shadow of his father"

"Why you!" And so the beating began with punches and kicks. "Hoped you learned your lesson whore" As he walked away I began to cry. Someone please help me!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys i'm back, I would like to thank everyone due to all the support. I've gotten a few pm's that suggested a few things. This story is growing more than I imagined. With a whopping 266 views! Again thank you to everyone and be ready because the next chapter should be up soon. So I guess I'll see you guys next time bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 What have I gotten myself into

Chapter 6: What have I gotten myself into?

 _Zero speaking/Flashback_

 _ **Moves**_

* * *

 **Shells Town**

 **POV: Freddy**

Well i'm no navigator but i'm sure we're here. As we docked the boat we head towards the marine base. It was really hard to miss since there was a huge building with a statue of what I assume to be the captain of the base. "Well I guess we should start looking for Zora at the base." as I said that a bunch of citizens coward in fear. "Ha these people are funny" Lunna said.

"So Coby who's in charge here anyways?"

"I heard it was Captain Axe-Hand Morgan" And even more citizens ran away just at the mention of a name. "I get why they would be scared of Zora, but why would they be scared of a marine" poor ignorant Coby still not knowing that not all marines are good.

 **Marine Base, Shells Town**

"Well this is it, Freddy, Lunna even though it's been a short time i will never forget. Hey what are you guys doing!" "We're looking for Zora" I said as me and Lunna climbed the wall. "She won't be out in the open. Wait that's her!" What we saw was the whole base out on the courtyard surrounding a girl on a crucifix. She had green hair just like me and it reached just below her shoulders in a ponytail. She wore a white shirt, black leggings and a green haramaki. She also had a bandana wrapped around her bicep. She looked pretty good. " _And look at those tits! What are they like Double B-cups_ " You perv zero, besides it's obviously a C-cup. Wait did I just say that! " _Yup now who's the perv._ " You are! Now go back until I need you. " _As you say boss_ " Anyways next to her was a man with an axe for a hand and a metal jaw. "I guess that's Morgan there" I said as I pointed towards him.

"He looks really weak Freddy I bet we could take him. Let's go!"

"Wait! Let's see what happens. If he goes in for the kill then by all means kick his ass. Now stop talking I can't hear" Lunna pouted as I said this.

"Fine"

"For your crimes of treason against me the great Captain Axe Hand Morgan, I sentence you to death! Any last words, worm."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do"

"Too bad!" He swung his axe ready to cleave her in two if it wasn't for a fist that sent him flying towards the base. "Captain Morgan!" all the marines yelled. As morgan stepped out of the ruble he commanded "Shoot those intruders!" As every marine pointed their guns at us I grabbed Lunna, jumped over the wall and ran at them with Lunna as a shield. "What the hell are you doing! I'll be shot!"

"Shut it will you it should bounce back since your rubber." "Oh yeah shishishi" As they fired you could only imagine the shock on their faces as the bullets bounced back. "A devil fruit huh, I guess they aren't a myth after all. Men if guns don't work then use your swords!" Morgan commanded.

"Lunna you take care of these goons and i'll cut Zora down" "Alright _**Gomu Gomu No Gatling**_ " As I neared Zora she had a look of shock. "What the hell is she!" "She ate a devil fruit, now come on we don't have time to talk. Just know if i cut you down you'll have to join my crew" "What that's blackmail!" "Or i could leave you to be executed your choice." "Fine but let's get this straight. If you somehow interfere with my dreams, I will cut your balls off and make you eat them as a way of an apology." "Great, welcome to the crew Roronoa Zora" "Likewise captain" And so I cut her down using my hair. "Did you eat a devil fruit as well!" "No but i'll explain it to you later."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to be much use since I don't have my swords"

"What about this can you use the bayonet as a sword" I said as I threw my rifle to her.

"I guess this can work"

And so we joined Lunna in fighting the marines. Not like it was a problem anyways, they're all pretty weak. "We can't win captain! They're just too strong!" A marine said. Morgan grit his teeth and said "Anybody who agrees with him, shoot yourselves. That is a direct order. I don't need a bunch of weaklings holding me back!" I was fairly shocked to see some marines actually raise their guns to their heads. Then to my surprise Lunna ran towards morgan and sent a punch. But before it could hit he blocked it with his axe. "Fool a no rank nobody like you can't stand against me! For I am Marine Captain Axe Hand Morgan!"

"Well i'm Lunna nice to meet you" As she said this Morgan raised his axe and swung it down and Lunna dodged easily. "Wow you really are weak" She said before slamming his face to the ground with her foot on his head, keeping him from moving. And to morgan's surprise he couldn't get up. So instead swung his axe. Lunna jumped and once again slammed her foot into his face as parts of his metal jaw started to crack. Good job Lunna. "Stop right there you straw hat whore" I heard from behind me. Apparently I didn't see this guy. He was a lanky blonde with an atrocious haircut and a purple suit with pink cuffs and collar. What I also noticed was that he had a gun pointed to the back of my head. Idiot, he doesn't realize he's in for a world of hurt real soon.

"If you don't stop moving i'll blow your boyfriend's head off!" "He's not my boyfriend!" Lunna blushed before she sent one last stomp to Morgan's head and walked towards us. "Freddy why don't you take him out already?" "I don't know he's not really a threat even if he does shoot."

"Why you! I'll make you regret those words!" He then shot the pistol. And to everyone's surprise I didn't move and got hit. I fell forward acting dead as a joke. Should be pretty funny. That is until I heard a loud " **FREDDY!** " From Lunna. Wow can't believe she thinks i would be out done by a bullet. Good thing my hair hardened into steel.

But then I saw Morgan charge Lunna. Shit gotta save her but Zora beat me to the punch as she jammed my bayonet into his stomach. " _ **Gomu Gomu No Bazooka**_ " And there goes that weird guy. "Geeze Lunna you don't have to go overkill now." I said as stood up and was immediately tackled back down with a sobbing Lunna beating my chest. "Ow what are you doing that hurts" "I thought you died! You Bastard!" "I thought I already told you that my hair can become as hard as iron" "I know but still, don't scare me like that." As I stood up I gave her a bear hug and set her down. "You good now you shorty" "Yeah you stupid giant" Then to our surprise all the marines started cheering. "Morgan has fallen!" "We're finally free!" "Thank god we can now carry on with our lives without being oppressed" I guess Morgan was somewhat of a tyrant. "Catch" Zora said as she passed me my rifle. "Sorry about all the blood" "Nah it's fine. So you said you use swords right?" "Yeah I use santoryu the three sword style" "That's weird where does the third sword go?" She pointed to her mouth. That makes sense I guess. "Well where are they" "Helmeppo, that guy that your girlfriend beat , stole them. I reckon they'll be in his room." I blushed and said "She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends." "Alright whatever it doesn't matter if you keep it a secret or not" She grinned as she walked away. "It's not a secret! We're not going out! Come back here!"

 **A few minutes later**

"So this is Helmeppo's room" I said as we we're escorted here to get Zora's swords. The room was so girly that it made perfect sense that he would sleep here. "So those are them i'm assuming" I pointed towards three swords. The first two looked fairly normal but the third had a white hilt and scabbard. "yeah , we're good to go I guess" Zora said. "Alright Lunna take Zora to that restaurant we saw when we first came to town, no doubt she's hungry. I'll meet you guys there. I'm going to steal some ammo from their armory." "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Don't worry Zora they're probably going to kick us off the island for being pirates anyways."

"True"

And so we parted ways as I walked through the hallways looking for the armory. Hmmm that looks like an important room I said as I walked in. There was a girl there, it was the girl whose boat I was originally going to jump on. We we're both frozen staring at each other. "Hi" I said before unexpectedly she swung her leg and kicked me in the crotch. As I fell forward I said one word before she left. "Bitch!" Once I regained my composure I found out this was actually Morgan's office. There should be a map, there it is! I found a map in one of his drawers and apparently it's right in front of Morgan's office. Sigh I could've avoided all that had i go into the other room.

There was guns, cannons, cannon balls, gunpowder and ammo for days. So I refilled two of my drums with the appropriate type of bullets. And the third I filled with gunpowder so I could make my explosive shots later. Then I strapped them back on my hip and made my to the restaurant.

As I arrived to the restaurant I was hoping I could get a meal, but no Lunna was causing trouble so we had to leave. As we we're sailing away I smacked Lunna in the back of the head. "Ow why'd you hit me" "Don't even bother saying ow if it didn't hurt you idiot. I hit you because i'm hungry and I didn't get to eat!" "I told you already it was to help Coby become a marine" "Fine whatever let's just go to the next island" "Yes let's go!" On to the next adventure i guess. What have I gotten myself into?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well i'm back so the next chapter will come out Thursday so be ready for the story is starting to heat up. And as some of you have noticed were a little behind the original timeline. What impacts will occur due to this. I will tell you this some very big ones. Especially to a crew member. Can you guess who and how it effects them? leave a review of what you think will happen. Just wait till you see. It's so sad.**


	7. Chapter 7: Wherever the Wind takes us!

Chapter 7: Wherever the wind takes us!

 _Zero speaking/Flashback_

 _ **Moves**_

* * *

 **Sea**

 **POV: Freddy**

"Stupid gluttonous woman" I muttered. All the food we had stockpiled that was supposed to last a few days was gone! I have no doubt where it all went. " _If she sucks as good as she eats then you're in luck then boss._ " Ugh shut up Zero you're not helping. "Zora, Freddy i'm hungry" As she said this I slapped her upside the head. "Ow why'd you do that?" "Because **YOU** ate all the food, and now **YOU** have the audacity to say you're hungry!" "But I am, Grandpa always said to prepare for the unexpected battle, you gotta eat to the fullest when you can."

"What kind of advise is that! You'll starve your crew if you do that."

"And as for you sleepy head, you're taking over for the rowing. I've been up all night rowing while you've been sleeping since we left the island."

"Fine seems fair" So we exchanged seats and instantly she slumped into my former seat and slept instead of rowing. "Idiot did you not hear what I said! Ugh whatever, we're moving at a steady pace anyways."

"Ooh Freddy! Look meat" She pointed to a bird in the sky. Instantly without even looking through the scope I shot it. "There as soon as it comes down catch it" But as it kept falling we realized that it was bigger than the boat. "Zora we got to get out of the way now! Row goddamn it! Row"

"Huh what's going on" She looked up and saw the Huge bird nearing our small boat as she rowed as fast as she could. Even though the bird didn't hit our boat the splash it caused made the boat capsize. "Freddy, Zora help! I can't swim" Damn I forgot devil fruit users can't swim. And so I pulled Lunna up from the water so she could breath. "Here Zora take Lunna. I'm going to flip the boat over." So as Zora took Lunna from my shoulders I made way to the upside down boat and with one strong lift I flipped it over.

As the three of us jumped on Lunna insisted that we tie the bird to the boat and bring it along, but if we did that it would most likely pull us down and attract a seaking.

Finally I can see land. We saw three guys who seemed to be dressed up as clowns face down in the water. Must have drowned a while ago. Poor souls. Wait never mind that's a jolly roger on their clothes. Now i'm not very good with remembering all the pirate flags i've seen but i'm pretty sure this jolly roger belongs to the Buggy Pirates.

 **Orange Town**

As we docked onto the island we all heard a **BOOM!** We saw a huge cannonball headed our way. So as fast as I could I shot the cannonball in the air and it exploded over the town. Shit! Oh well, sorry for anyone who was caught in that explosion. As we we're walking through town it seemed empty anyways. But unfortunately the place where the cannonball exploded did have one casualty. It was an old man with what appeared to be wooden armour.

"Sorry old man, I'll avenge you by taking out whoever shot that cannonball."

"You're also to blame"

"No, i was defending the three of us and the boat Zora. Thank you very much!"

"Whatever"

Gosh she's like some moody teenager. " _But a hot one I might add_ " Without a doubt. Wait what, stop messing with my head Zero! " _Hey man you said it not me_ " But before I could retort back there was a dog sitting in front of a pet store, And being the free spirited person Lunna is, she went to pet him. And by pet I mean forcefully patting his head. "Good doggie" She said before said dog bit her. "Ow you stupid dog, I hate you." "Leave him alone Lunna" as I neared the dog I saw the name on his collar. Shushu, that's a name I guess. "Aww was mean ol' Lunna too rough with you" As I pet him he leaned into my touched and even though he had a stoic face his wagging tail and shaking leg said that he was enjoying it."

"What! How come he likes you?!"

"I always had a thing for animals, they always seem to like me. Never knew why." As to prove how good I was with animals, Shushu rolled over onto his back to let me scratch his belly. "Now come over here Lunna and be gentle" And even though Shushu growled as her hand neared once she started petting him, he melted like goo.

"Well when you guys are done with this dog we can move on"

"Alright Shushu we've got to go because mean ol' Zora is afraid of animals"

"What! How am I afraid of animals!"

"Alright let's go guys, It looks like there's a party going on over there." I pointed to a hill that was lit up like a circus, literally. There we're tents and everything. Guess these are the Buggy Pirates, time to avenge you old man.

 **Buggy's Camp**

As we got there, I saw the very girl who had kicked me in my privates on the verge of being raped. And as I saw this I couldn't help but remember how I met _her_. " _Come on boss you gotta move on. Look at the women you've already picked up, also once you save that girl i'm sure she'll give you a bj_ " Geeze Zero you really know how to ruin the mood. But despite that it still made my blood boil. These weren't pirates! They we're scum and the scourge of the earth! And so for punishment I ran at the three molesting and groping her and shot two in the head and ran my bayonet through the third's neck. As I pulled her up from the ground, I noticed her shirt was already torn up. "Here take my jacket" as I took off my jacket and gave it to her she said "Thanks" Now that I actually see her, she's kinda cute. She has orange hair and with my very oversized jacket it made her look like she was wearing a blanket. She had a face of someone who could manipulate others with the right amount of persuasion. But she also has the look of someone who lost someone very important to her. "What the hell is going on here! Who are you flashy bastards!" It was Buggy the clown who said this. Looks like any other clown. Blue hair, red nose, orange pants and a stripe shirt. Before I could answer Lunna beat me to it. "I'm Monkey D. Lunna, got any food?" "Good job Lunna very intimidating" Zora said "Wait, you're Zora aren't you." "Yeah what of it" "Finally come for my head huh, well you can't it bitch" "Pfft as if I want to hunt you, besides i quit bounty hunting to become a pirate"

"Doesn't matter! Once I kill you i'll become even more infamous now die!"

As he lunged at her with knives in between his fingers he got cut in half. Easy, wait too easy, wait his body's still moving! "Zora move now!" "Huh, GAH!" Damn bastard backstabbed her. Literally. And right before I could shoot the bastard I had to dodge a swipe of a sword from some weird guy on a unicycle.

"Ha, that stupid bitch is no match for my bara bara no mi!" Thankfully Lunna shut him up when she decked him in the face. "How dare you touch me you bitch!" "Shut up you stupid red nose! You hurt my friend."

When I looked around I saw that Buggy's crew was getting nervous. Must be sensitive about his nose. "Hey Rudolph why don't you shine your way over here so I can kick your ass!" But just as he was going to charge me Lunna hit him in the face again. "No Freddy he's mine! I want to kick his ass!" "Fine i'll go help Zora out" As I picked Zora up I heard behind me someone say "Don't forget about me Cabaji or else you'll regret it!" Before I could react, Zora pushed me and clashed swords with him only using one instead of three. "Oh so you're still alive. Once I defeat you Zora I'll get my own bounty like Buggy and our crew's power will increase once they hear the name Cabaji!" "Whatever you and you're captain are going down"

As they charged each other I was left to take out the small grunts. As I shot pirate upon pirate sometimes I would even use my bayonet. "Man why am I left with the weaklings" " _Boss look behind you!_ " And before I could move I was swept away by a huge paw. Said paw was from a big yellowish lion with a purple mane that was standing around my height. And riding him was a man who appeared to be in a white teddy bear costume. Why does everyone look like freaks here. "Good job Richie, you there, get ready to rue the day you messed with the Buggy pirates for I am the Beast Tamer Mohji! Richie is extra strong now that he ate all the food in that pet store." Wait what! "Did this pet store have a dog guarding it" "Oh you mean that little runt, I tried to tame him but he was a stubborn one. So I had Richie take him out. He went flying like a-" **BANG**. A shot was heard throughout the whole island and the origin of said bullet came from my rifle as the bullet met his forehead. His body slumped down off the lion and hit the floor. A large pool of blood already forming around him. "Mohji!" All of the Buggy Pirates said. Damn you, you flashy bastard. You killed one of my strongest subordinates!" "Pay attention red nose as Buggy narrowly dodged a hit from Lunna.

As they continued to fight all of Buggies underlings and Richie charged me. So I ducked my head down and " _ **Pin Explosion!**_ " My hair spread as far as it could, piercing the pirates and the lion. Everyone seemed dead except for the lion. As I walked up to it, it threw a paw at me which I easily caught and then I finished him off for good. " _ **Spear!**_ " As all my hair bundled together to form a spear head and I thrusted it through the lion. It slumped over dead and as I looked to Zora it seemed she got burned but she was able to beat her opponent. But Lunna on the other hand just got her straw hat swiped by Buggy. He was able to stab the hat a few times before the orange haired girl kicked him where she had kicked me. It gave Lunna enough time to send a " _ **Bazooka**_ " Before he slid to my feet. He attempted to slash me but I dodged and used my hair to stab him. But he broke apart. Maybe if I gather up his parts he won't be able to reform. " _ **Hair Net!**_ " Most of his parts got tangled up in my hair before I hardened it to keep it in place. As he reformed he was only a head two arms and two feet pretty funny to say the least. And with another " _ **Bazooka!**_ " He was gone. So I let his parts fall out of my hair and they followed in pursuit. And so the Buggy pirates have been defeated by whatever we're calling our crew.

"Well I guess that was a success, but Zora you're hurt pretty bad. Once we get to the boat." "I'm fiiine" She said before she fell over from exhaustion. So I flung her onto my back where she wrapped her arms around my neck as we walk to the boat. The girl stated that she would meet us there as she had some looting to do. Before we got there I had to go pay my respects to Shushu before we left. He was a good dog shame he had to die. As we got to the shop it turns out he wasn't dead! "Shushu! Are you alright." the dog whimpered out in pain but also relief when he saw a friendly face. "It's alright boy we're going to get you fixed up don't you worry. For now, just rest up. Hey here's some good news, I killed those bastards who did this to you" After I said that he slumped into my arms. At first I thought he died before I felt his chest moving. Guess he was just sleeping.

As we got to the boat a bunch of villagers we're thanking us for saving the village. They even gave us a week's worth of food. Scratch that a day's worth. And so as waited for the girl I tended to both Zora's and ShuShu's wounds. Where is she man we gotta go, I'm getting bored. " _Well partner everyone's asleep besides you and Lunna. Might as well have some fun right?_ " Stupid perv she probably doesn't even like me so why would I even think about touching those breast that are just waiting to spill out of that vest. Damn it Zero look what you're doing to my mind. " _Ha another innocent mind corrupted all thanks to me. Heads up ginger powder twelve-o'clock_ " I had to chuckle at that but as she got near I put a semi straight face. "So ginger powder get everything you need HAHAHA" She blushed before once again jumping up and kicking me in the balls. " _That's what you get for stealing my joke_ " It was totally worth it. "Geeze I hope not everyone here is as dumb as you!" "Well prepare to be disappointed I said before standing up. "Alright i'm sorry I deserved that." "You could say that again"

"But what I didn't deserve was to be kicked in the balls for entering a room that didn't even belong to you!"

"What are you talki- WAIT that was you!"

"Yeah it still hurts to this day. Well it might be because you did it again"

"Sorry, so we're even now." **WHAT EVEN!** "Oh no you're not getting off that easily." "Before you say anything are you sure there's no way I could persuade you" As she said this she flaunted her chest and batted her eyelashes. Was she trying to seduce me?! " _Take the offer boss. You can finally lose your virginity. After being a virgin for twenty years you are required to fuck some lucky girl. Here's you're chance! You'll regret it if you don't._ " "As tempting as that sounds I'd rather not madam." "Fine! what do you want." "First your name"

"The name's Nami how about you."

"I'm Freddy D. Ruiz, the sleeping moss head is Zora, the hyperactive girl's name is Monkey D. Lunna and the dog is shushu."

"So what are you guys anyways traders, bounty hunters"

Before I could respond Lunna piped in with "We're Pirates!"

The look on Nami's face showed so much hate for our kind. "You guys are pirates! It was fun while it lasted but i'm afraid I have to go" Before she could leave I grabbed her hand and walked away from the boat. "Hey let go of me! What are you going to do rape me. Just like those other pirates we're going to!" "Stop! First of all I wouldn't let you go with my coat" "Then take it you jerk" she said as she threw my jacket at me. As I put it on I said "And secondly don't compare us to those savages. Those aren't pirates! Those are murderers and rapist! They don't deserve the title of being a pirate! A pirate is someone who wants to be free and take the world head on no matter the odds. To accomplish dreams at any cost. Even their lives. So yeah I'm a pirate but those guys aren't. I know you've had someone important to killed by a pirate." "What are you talking about!" "Those eyes of yours, they're like mine. The person I loved the most was taken from me by pirates. So I know how it feels but let me tell you, you're not alone." "stupid pirate" Nami said before crying as she hugged my legs. 'Sigh' sometimes it sucks being so tall. So I crouched down and hugged her. We stayed like that for a few minutes until she said "Thank you, Captain" "Wait, so you're going to join?" "Yup"

"Whoooo, Lunna guess what we got a navigator" I said running towards the boat. "Really! I knew she would join" she said as she jumped up and I caught her in my arms as we spun around. After a while I set her down and things became a little awkward."So uh let's set sail right" "Yeah"

"We can take my boat" Nami said. "Yeah, our boat can barely fit the three of us."

And so I picked up Zora and shushu and brought them onto the bigger boat. "Well where to now Lunna?" "Wherever the wind takes us!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well there goes another 'amazing' chapter! I just wanted to say that this story is making some good progress. So many views in so little time. I want to thank everyone! You guys are the best. And don't worry, the next chapter is coming very soon. Like in a few hours. Depending on when you read it. Lol. But that aside please favorite/follow and also leave a review, I like to hear your guys opinions. So see you guys next chapter bye.**


	8. Chapter 8: I love you Freddy

_Chapter 8: I love you Freddy_

 _Zero speaking/Flashback_

 _ **Moves**_

* * *

 _ **Sea at night**_

 _ **POV: Nami**_

 _What the hell is up with these pirates. First that Freddy is all rude then he's a sweetheart. Ugh and then there's the bubbly Lunna, always happy and ready for adventure. Shushu is the cutest thing ever but I wish Freddy wouldn't train him as hard as he is now. Ever since he got him from the island he's been training him. Not to roll over but to fight. To bite and distract enemies while he shoots them. And Zora, so easily forgotten because you never know she's there. She sleeps twenty-five hours a day! In all the past few days we've been sailing have been the most fun i've had in years. All thanks to Freddy. I never expected a pirate to be so nice and kind. And handsome._

 _I kind of developed a little crush for Freddy. Whenever he talks to me I feel butterflies in my stomach. He makes me feel like Arlong doesn't even exist. It's quite relaxing. But there's so much competition. Lunna is a tomboy but she can be cutesy sometimes and Freddy had spent the most time with her. But Zora trains with him and Shushu. And even though nobody notices, Zora like the rest of us blushes when he takes his shirt off while training. When I asked if he was dating Lunna or Zora but he just blushed and denied any relationships._

 _I mean I remember he said someone he loved was taken away from him by pirates but I don't know if he means a girlfriend or a family member. But if it is a girlfriend then he may have not moved on yet. It's for the best though. I can't stay long with these guys. Maybe they'll let me back in once I finish paying for my village._

 _ **POV: Freddy**_

 _Man why does Lunna have to eat so much. I'm sooooooo hungry! "Fuck her man! I mean she's a great piece of ass but still, i'd rather her be a man eater than a meat eater. I'm hungry too!" You're only hungry because i'm hungry you idiot. "Well then go get something to eat dickhead!" Don't you think I would if Lunna hadn't asked me for my food. "Exactly! Why'd you give her your food!_ " You wouldn't understand Zero, you're not a gentleman like me. Besides, once she puts those puppy dog eyes on, it's game over. " _Fine you got me there. Even I couldn't resist_ "

Despite my hunger I was more anxious to land. This boat was big enough to walk around on but it was still just too small. "Hey Nami, what's the next island called and how long should it take to get there?" "Well according to the wind then that little spec in the distance there should be the Gecko Islands." "Gecko Islands huh, I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this." "It should be fine, there's only one important village. We'll be lucky if we could get a better boat" "Well only time will tell what will happen."

 **Gecko Islands, Syrup Village**

"Maybe we shouldn't have come to this village." What we saw was a burning town and we heard screams all around. "Alright guys, we may not know who these people are but they don't deserve death by pirates. So Lunna and Shushu you guys go into town and try to save the villagers from the pirates." "You got it Freddy" Lunna picked Shushu up and ran towards the burning town. "Zora and Nami you guys find their ship and sink it, we don't want anyone to escape. Oh and Nami you are free to loot the ship as much as you want." "Yes sir captain!" And with that Nami literally dragged Zora with her. I'll head towards that mansion see if they need any help. As I kept running I kept having that same feeling that something bad was going to happen.

" _Watch out partner dive now!_ "

Without hesitation I dived behind some rocks. **BANG!** What the fuck! Besides from a few rocks here and there I was in an empty field. He must be someone really good at sniping. My guess is the mansion. It had a clear view of the whole field. But vice versa. So I pulled out my rifle and crawled over to another rock formation. As I lowered the bipod and set up on the rock I looked through the scope. Turns out he was actually a she. She had shoulder length hair in what seemed to be a ponytail and her bangs covered the left side of her forehead. She was scantily clad only wearing a black bra that had a knot in the middle and some straps on various parts of her body. She also had black stockings with many holes and some combat boots. She also had a pistol strapped to her right hip. And an ammo pouch on her left hip.

It would leave a sour taste in my mouth for killing such a beauty, but she did try to kill me. So I took the shot. **BANG!** It hit her straight in the head but to my surprise her head recoiled but she just shook it off and pointed her rifle at me. **BANG!** But I couldn't pull away fast enough so I got shot in the shoulder. "FUCK!" " _Damn boss you're hurt bad. Your shooting might be affected by that wound._ " Whoever that woman is, she certainly is no joke. I've never had a sniper duel as tense as this. Alright I don't use these much due to the fact that I don't use mercy on my enemies but normal bullets won't work. So let's use non-lethal tranq shots. Give it three shots and she'll be out like a light. But as I was switching the drum I heard a few loud booming sound and there she was, just a few feet away from me.

I shot her point blank which made her recoil and gave me enough time to run. I was so close to a new rock formation until I got shot in the back. "FUCK!" She is almost as good as a shot as me. I have to finish this now or I won't live to tell the story. "Fuck you!" And shot the second shot which hit her. She shot back but I could tell the tranquilizers we're working because she hit the rock instead of my head. But only by a few inches. One more and this will be over! But I heard that booming sound again but this time she was right behind me with the rifle pointed to my head. I smirked as she shot. As she thought I was dead she started walking back to the mansion. NOW! **BANG!** She went down. As I walked up to her she wasn't fully unconscious. She tried to raise her pistol to her head but I grabbed her hand and forced it from her. Now what? " _Kill her boss! That bitch got you twice! Show no mercy, she deserves it just imagine how many people a pirate this good at sniping has taken._ "

As I held her pistol above her head she looked at me. Those green eyes seem so familiar but i've never seen them before. And so I made my decision, I emptied my entire clip until there was nothing left in the chamber. But the look on her face when every shot hit around her head was of shock just before passing out.

 **POV: Lunna**

As me and Shushu got to the town we saw many dead civilians as the pirates celebrated. "Man you think Captain Kuro will be mad that we killed everyone?" "Probably not, you know how bloodthirsty he could get." So we took them out. None of these pirates we're really any challenge. Throw a punch here, throw a punch there and you got a bunch of beat up pirates. Even Shushu took a few down by sinking his sharp teeth in their necks. He also crippled a few by biting very hard on their ankles. All the training was worth it I guess. And soon all the pirates were taken down. The whole town was up in flames and there we're no survivors. Man why did Freddy give us the easy job but we still managed to fail. I think I saw him headed towards that mansion, maybe i'll head up there. "Let's go Shushu" "Woof".

 **POV: Zora**

Damn it took a while but we made it. The ship was on the other side of the island. It had a figurine of a black cat. So as we boarded the boat we we're met by two People. A green haired, anorexic, hunchback man who had claws and a shirt that didn't even cover his whole body with a bowtie. And the second was a fat man who wore a pink and black cape with matching pants. He also had a mask that made one side of his face look black. He also had claws. "Who the hell are you" The green one said. "Who are you" I said back. "We are the legendary Nyaban Brothers. I am Sham and that is Buchi, now prepare to die!" As they charged me I used one of my most powerfullest moves. " _ **Onigiri**_ " The both of them fell as I appeared behind them with my sword sheathed. Sham was down for the count but Buchi still had some energy left. Barely keeping him up. It must have been all the fat that helped him survive. "You bastard you'll pay for that now di-" He was interrupted by a hard hit to the head from Nami's staff. "Well that wasn't so hard now was it Zora" "Nope not at all. Now let's sink this ship" "Wait not yet I haven't stole their treasure yet!" "Well hurry up we don't have all day" "Don't worry this'll take a sec"

 **POV: Freddy**

I just couldn't leave that girl out there so I took her with me, Arms around my shoulder and legs around my arms. Soon enough Lunna caught up with us. She told me of what happened, I felt sorry for the people but as they say, shit happens. I gave her the girl and told her to go back to the boat. As we made it to the mansion I saw in the courtyard a blonde sickly looking girl with blank eyes as she writes something on a piece of paper. I'm assuming she's being hypnotised since there was a guy in read heart shaped glasses with a blue coat. There was also a curly haired kid who was being held down by none other than that bastard Kuro! "Kuro!" Everyone looked my way as I easily hopped the fence and my thrust my bayonet at him. He blocked it with the long iron claws he had. "My, my who are you? I've never seen you on this island. Did you just arrive?" "God damn you, you bastard! You don't even remember me do you!" "Can't say I do. And that is rare, I never forget my enemies, but I also don't let them live." "Well consider me the one who got away." "Who are you?" "I'm the man who loved Quiet!"

"Wait hold on a sec, AHAHAHA that was you! Well I see you've grown up" "Where is she?!" "I would like to know that to, Jango I thought she was sniping people from the mansion." "She was captain, I did hear shots earlier. Captain you don't think he killed her." Wait that was Quiet! " _She sure got a whole lot sexier_ " "Wait that was Quiet! Oh no!" "So you ended up killing the woman you love on accident. Ha that's so funny." "You bastard" I punched him in the face and he crashed into Jango.

It seemed that the girl broke out of her hypnosis and ran to the boy on the floor. "Usopp please don't die!" "Don't worry kaya, i'm only a little beat up I can still fight!" "No Usopp don't do it! You'll lose!" "Hey you, I don't know you're name or why you're here but please can you help me beat that bastard Kuro." "It will be my pleasure"

"So you two think you can beat me. Jango you take the kid i'll take whatever his name is since we got some catching up to do" "Yessir!"

"Well let's get this started my name's Freddy what about you"

"The Name's Ussop"

"Well Usopp get ready because this fight starts now"

 **POV: Lunna**

Stupid Freddy making me take this girl to the boat. "Oi Lunna where's Freddy and why do you have a girl on your shoulders?" "Well if you must know Zora, he went to the mansion and he told me to head to the boat with this girl" "Where's Nami?" "She stayed to load the loot onto the ship" Just as we we're going to head to the boat the girl woke up and jumped off my shoulders. She then jumped and kicked me in the face before doing the same to Zora. She then took off towards the mansion leaving only dust behind. "Shit she's after Freddy! Let's go!"

 **POV: Ussop**

Even though i'm not actually fighting Kuro, I was still nervous. Do it for Kaya usopp, you can do it! "Oi if you don't surrender now then my thousand person crew will attack you until you or they die!" "You're lying, I'm not that stupid to fall for a trick like that! Now fall asleep on one, two Jango! One, Two, Jango!" No I've been hypnotised! I can even hear myself snoring. Wait what? He hypnotised himself! This is my chance! " _ **USOPP HAMMER!**_ " He brought his hammer down and Jango hit the floor hard! As he was about to get up but Usopp did the same move about ten times until he was unconscious. I Actually won! I can't believe it! GAH! As I looked down I saw claws protruding from my stomach.

 **POV: Freddy a few minutes ago**

"Alright you bastard i'll make you regret it!" "Then let's go" As he charged me with his claws and I blocked it with my hair. "What! How are you alive!" "I learned a few new tricks just for this day!" " _ **Spear!**_ " he wasn't expecting this to happen so his shoulder got stabbed. "Take that you bastard!" He lunged at me but I dodged. But I still heard the sound of flesh being stabbed. "Usopp!" I looked behind me and that kid had just been impaled. Damn and he seemed like a good kid too.

"Damn kid, how dare you get in the way of our fight." Once he pulled his claws out Kaya ran to his barely living body. "No more blood shall be spilled but yours Kuro!" "Then come at me!" Instead of charging him, I shot him with a normal round and it hit him in the shoulder. "Coward, how dare you not fight fair!" "What do you expect we're pirates aren't we." As I fired another shot he dodged it. "It seems like I have to go all out then." " _ **Stealth Foot!**_ " As he said this he disappeared to the regular human eye. But to me it was as if he was just running. And so when he neared I punched him square in the face and he went flying to the wall. "How were you able to find me. You son of a bi-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was stabbed in the temple by none other than Quiet.

"Quiet is that really you, I'm so sorry for what I did earlier. Had I known it was you I would have tried talking." "Sorry Freddy" and then she vanished. Why did she leave! We haven't seen each other in so long and now she leaves. "Usopp no" Kaya sobbed. I went to go help but Usopp managed to say "Kuro's dead right? Thanks now the village is safe" "I don't mean to rain on your parade but everyone is dead." "Then I have failed" "No you haven't you saved this girl you're a true hero" "Thanks, please do me a favor, you know a dying mans wish" "No Usopp don't die!" "It's alright Kaya, Freddy please take her away from here. Very far so she doesn't remember any of these bad memories. And please protect her." And then he passed away.

After a few minutes of grieving Kaya said "Let's go I have a boat me and my family used to travel, I guess we can use it." As we got to the boat, it was actually pretty nice. The Going Merry she called it. As we sailed to where my old boat was everyone was on the ship. "Hey guys we've got a new ship and it's loaded with supplies." As we set sail I introduced Kaya to everyone. She fit in pretty good. Apparently when her parents died she became depressed and Kuro also had poisoned her immune system. "And so that's my story what about you Freddy, what's your story" "Yeah Freddy i'm the first mate and I still don't know you're story" "Same here" "Ooh I want to know too" "Are you guys sure, it's really, really depressing." As they all nodded I sighed. "Fine but no one interrupt me and afterwards everyone tells everyone their story" As I started the story Kaya, Nami and Lunna we're already crying as Zora was in deep focus and Shushu cuddled next to me.

 **POV:?**

As I stood on Freddy's new ship's crows nest I listened to his story. I wish it could have gone differently but it didn't. Now I have to live with that. I always wanted to say, I love you Freddy.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the late update. I had to deal with cleaning up my room so I could spray some Bedbug repellent. I also had to buy a new mattress. But as usual I want to thank everyone for reading. Now for the elephant in the room, Usopp's Death. Had we been there sooner than maybe he could've been saved. But like I said the timeline is a bit late. But since the syrup village arc was ended sooner than the actual show then that means we are back on track. I really regret having to do that to usopp. If you don't want to read anymore then I understand. But let me tell you people will die. This story will get dark. And it will get hot. So please review and let me know what you think. Also favorite/follow and i'll see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Life is great

_Chapter 9:_ Life is great

 _Zero speaking/Flashback_

 ** _Moves_**

* * *

 **Sea, The Going Merry**

 **POV:** **Third Person**

It's been a day since the incident on Syrup Village. Last night everyone talked about their past. Freddy's was by far the worst and Lunna a very close second. The only one who hadn't talked was Nami. Apparently she fell asleep but Freddy knew she fell asleep on purpose so she wouldn't have to talk about her past. Morale was at an all time low for Kaya and Freddy. Kaya is barely making adjustments on the ship as she wasn't very used to all this travelling since she's been cooped up on the same island ever since her parents died. She had already had clothes on board since she hasn't used it since she went on trips with her family. Freddy was faring worse than her at the revelation of Quiet's return. He had been heart broken realizing that he still loves her. And he had almost killed her. If he did then he wouldn't be able to live with himself. But they are lucky that they have friends to help along the way.

 **POV: Freddy**

It's a beautiful morning, sun's out and the seagulls are flying. Pretty peaceful. After last night's talk, i've felt so empty. Not in a bad way though, in a way where I don't have this heavy weight on my back. I guess it is good to talk about your feelings from time to time. " _Don't get all mushy on me now boss"_ "Ha I wouldn't let you have the pleasure" "Who are you talking to Freddy?" I turned around and saw Kaya in some sheep pajamas. I held back a laugh but she saw through my facade. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that I never expected you to wear pajamas like that"

She blushed a bright shade of red and retorted "H-hey! these are my f-favorite pajamas. You don't like them" For some reason she had a look of disappointment.

"It's not that I don't like them, I just think you look cute in them, that's all" "eeep!" Wait what, crap! " _Another one boss, that's quite the harem you're gathering_ " I'm not making a harem you sicko! Besides harems aren't real. Right? "Thanks Freddy, I thought I looked good in them when I first got them" She had her arms spread out and I guess that was a gesture for a hug. So I crouched down and she gave me a very strong bear hug. As we broke the hug I noticed she grew a bigger blush then she originally had. "Ahem, anyways so who were you talking to?" "I was actually talking to Zero right now" "Oh, that jerk inside your head" " _How rude of you to call me that Freddy. Now everyone will think bad of me_ " Good " _Hey boss tell her I said she was cute." "_ Zero i'm not going to say that!" "Say what Freddy?" "Well you see, Zero wanted me to say something but i'd rather not." "Just tell me, it can't be that bad right?" "Fine if you must know he called you cute" As we looked away from eachother we both had blushes on our faces. "Well tell Zero sorry because I already like someone and that he's special to me and I won't let him go" " _I bet she's talking about you boss. How do girls like you more!"_ "Well Zero knows now" After a few seconds of silence I said "Hey Kaya. I'm sorry to put this on you but you need to start training." "Training? I've never been really good at anything except being a doctor. I've personally haven't received any training in that but I've read so many books over the year." "Well I meant more in the combat area" "Me! Fight! I don't think that's possible Freddy, I'm just too weak."

"That's a lie. You almost killed me with that hug of yours. Also you don't have to be strong physically, you are such a willful person Kaya, I believe you can be a true force to be reckoned with." "Well if you believe in me then I guess I can do it!" "Great, in an hour get ready for the worst day in your life" She gulped and I walked away.

 **A few hours later**

As we finally finished training me and Zora had begun smirking at the exhausted duo of Kaya and Shushu. Kaya even had a fractured leg. Kaya was being trained on how to combat an enemy at close ranged. I don't regret putting those bruises on her body because she needs to learn from this but I still feel a little bad. Shushu on the other hand was doing better now. He's really good at dodging then lunging for an attack. He even got me once. I've begun to sharpen his teeth much to his disapproval, but it will make his bites much more deadlier. Zora had also trained Kaya on the basics of swordsmanship. She was getting the hang of it but I could tell that fighting style just wouldn't work for her. In my opinion I think she should learn Muay Thai. I personally love this art as it uses your leg strength the most. So I taught her the basics, it was pretty funny when she tried to kick as high as she could but ended up tripping and falling on a Zora who was dodging Shushu's attacks. It left a big mark but that was a sign of improvement, right?

I tried to coerce Lunna and Nami to join but Lunna was lazy and Nami said she was good enough. I should be more strict but to be honest, I don't care.

I was no master at Muay Thai but I needed to teach Kaya how to fight enemies higher than just some underlings. At the moment I have her training by stretching, yoga and kicking the mast of the ship. At first she said it was stupid but she eventually came around. Everyone on the boat was watching the girl hurt herself as she hit the wood with her leg as hard as she could. Nami tried to make me stop her but I refused. So she tried to convince Lunna, Zora and even Shushu but they all knew this was for the best. So with one last kick she fell to the ground cradling her most likely fractured leg.

So here we are in the Captain's quarters where I bandaged her leg up. It was a minor fracture but at least it wasn't broken. I'll start her training again in two days. Should be healed enough. "Good first day of training Kaya, how was it?" "Hellish" "Good then you'll be ready to do it again in two days. Her eyes grew big and she passed out. Guess she couldn't handle too much. So I set her on my bed and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Usopp, I'll make sure she's strong enough to defend for herself."

 **Next day**

Today we are going to be relaxing, not training. I think everyone should take a load off. I planned on having a big meal to boost morale. So I woke up super early to catch some fish. I spent about an hour fishing before a sea king rose from the ocean. It made no sound, we just stared at each other before I lept to it and Cut It's head clean off it's body with my hair. Now it's body was floating in the sea, and I knew what we could eat today. Now I'm no chef but I know how to prepare meat and fish. So a few hours later people started waking up and the first one up was Kaya. "Welcome to the feast Kaya" "Wow, where did you get all this food?"

"Sea king. But that doesn't matter, sea king meat is actually really good trust me."

"How did you kill a sea king anyways?!"

"Like I said it doesn't matter, I was planning on making a lot of food for everyone to lift their spirits you know"

"Yeah, It is a pretty good idea. I know my spirits been lifted."

"Well then Kaya, come on in and get some food."

As we entered the kitchen, Kaya instantly drooled at the smell of the meat. I seated her down and got her a plate of food. "Would you like anything to drink, madam?" I said in a horrible french accent. She giggled and said "Why yes sir, may I have your finest glass of water?"

"Right away miss" As I came back with her water and my plate we just sat down and ate. "So Kaya, you're getting pretty comfortable here now aren't you." "Yeah, you guys are just so infectious that I can't help but smile and laugh" "Well I'm glad to hear that. Now Kaya I don't mean to kill the mood but if you ever want to talk about what happened at your island, I just want to let you know, I'm always here to help you." "Thank you Freddy. It was hard but I realized that I shouldn't cry about it, I just got to move on and prepare for the future. And I know if I stick with you guys then I will have more fun and adventure than I can imagine." I hugged Kaya and said "you are totally right, I'm glad you decided to join us. By the way, Do you have a dream. Not a goal but a dream. You know, something so far away but you can't help but reach for it?" "Actually yes, I do. At first I wanted to be a doctor. But that is more of a goal. What I dream of is traveling around the whole world. When my parents took me on trips I always imagined what the rest of seas looked like. But I never went too far. But you and Lunna are trying to get to become pirate king/queen. So you guys would have to got through the grandline to do it. So you have no choice but to take me."

"That sounds very nice to travel the whole world. And let me tell you Kaya, once I become king, I'll help you sail the around the world. The hardest part would've been accomplished by the time I conquer the gradline." "Thanks Freddy I'll work extra hard tomorrow during training." "alright, well i'll be back I have to go wake the others or the food will go cold." So with a nod I walked out of the room and headed to the girl's room. Man why are there only girls here man, it's scary being the only guy here. " _I don't see why you're complaining boss, so many beautiful women all working for you. It's a man paradise._ " although that is true, I still don't feel too comfortable being around all these women. Besides i'm co-captain so Lunna doesn't have to follow my orders.

As I knocked on their door I got nothing in response. So I foolishly opened the door and saw the sight of the three girls changing. I was knocked back on my ass with a strong nose bleed. Which unfortunately made a noise. And then there was the devil herself standing before me, Nami. She didn't say anything but she grabbed my leg and threw me overboard saying "PERVERT!"

An hour later everyone was seated and all eating. Good thing I strapped the sea king to the ship because Lunna was just sucking up everything in the room. By the time I was finished cooking I sat down and to my right was Lunna and to my left was Zora. Shushu was also underneath my chair eating in peace. It was great, everyone was talking and having fun. Too bad there was no booze. It was night time by the time we had finished and everyone was tired. Hell Lunna was sleeping on the table holding her stomach mumbling in her sleep. We decided to leave her there and just go to sleep. But before I went to bed I grabbed a plate and climbed the mast into the crowsnest and put It down before going back down and into my bed.

 **POV: ?**

Did he know I was here. How, I stayed invisible this whole time. And even if he did know why didn't he come to talk to me? Maybe he wants to feed the birds in the morning or something. But as I started eating I noticed a note under the meat. It was covered in grease but it was still legible. It said "I know you're here, if you're not well then this note was for nothing. If you are reading this then that means you are here so I will come up tomorrow morning to get the plate. And also we can talk and discuss what happened. Until then don't leave and enjoy the meal. Love Freddy." Wait he wants to talk to me now? Why? And did that say love? So as I finished eating I threw the plate into the ocean and ripped the note and it followed in pursuit. I did keep one part of the note though. The part that said love Freddy. And fell asleep clutching the piece of paper close to my heart.

 **Next Morning**

 **POV: Freddy**

As I awoke I got dressed quickly and carefully without waking Shushu, I headed out of the room. As I climbed the ladder up to the crowsnest I couldn't help but be excited since this is the first time we'll be talking to each other since the incident. But as I got up there there was no one. But there was no plate either. And just like magic she started to appear. I could see her muscle flesh before the skin went over it along with her 'clothes'. "How did you know?"

"Even after all these years I could still sense you when you're near. I haven't forgotten the feeling. But I also smelled the scent of lavender." She blushed at that. "Quiet, what happened?" "Freddy, you've told me your past and I never told you mine. I think it's time you know."

"First my name is Stefanie Joosten. When I was a little girl my village was destroyed by pirates. The marines found me shortly after and begun experimenting on me. A man named Vegapunk and his assistant Caesar started experimenting with a parasite that might be able to make me stronger and faster. But this parasite, it changed me. You saw how I became visible right." "Yeah I saw your flesh then you're skin appeared, did you teleport over here or something?" "No I went invisible. The parasite it did this to me. It gave me strength, speed and heightened senses, but at a cost. I became a freak. After realizing that this whole thing was a mistake Vegapunk purged my body of the parasites and released me. So there I was back on my island, a new village already built and then Kuro found me. He learned about my abilities and took me into his crew. One day during a raid we got separated and a marine brought me to the orphanage. The rest you already know" I hugged her as she lay her head on my shoulder. "Were the experiments painful?" "Very, but at least Vegapunk was a nice person" "There is one more thing I want to know. Why did you leave." She stiffened at that. "Freddy at the time Kuro could've killed you. So I had to lie to him to protect you."

"I forgive you, but you said you lied to him. So you do love me?" "Um kinda yeah" "You know that day I was going to kiss you on that hill. Talk about cock blocked." "Well why not do that now." Before I could say anything her lips we're on mine and we kissed. My first kiss. As the kiss deepened I started running out of air so we pulled off each other. Panting was all i could do before saying "Wow" then she attacked me again even more fierce than last time. She even tried to push her tongue into my mouth. As I opened my mouth our tongues were dancing for dominance. And fortunately I won. After a while we broke apart with a thin line of saliva connecting us just before it broke. "So uh, you want to join my crew?" "I'd love to" She said before going for another makeout session. " _I'm so proud boss, don't worry I won't ruin your moment_ " Life is great.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well another chapter down. Next one will be up soon. Please leave a review on how I fucked up as usual. And also favorite/follow to show some support. This story is growing pretty fast so thank you everyone. Until next time bye.**


	10. Chapter 10: Guess we got some company

_Chapter 10:_ Guess we got some company

 _Zero speaking/Flashback_

 _ **Moves**_

* * *

 **Sea, The Going Merry**

 **POV: Third Person**

As Freddy introduced Quiet to the crew most were surprised by her story and connection to Freddy. But neither talked about what happened in the crowsnest. It's like they say what happened in the crowsnest stays in the crowsnest. And it did, for the past few days when no one was paying attention the two would go up there to makeout. Unfortunately though the crew had run dry of food.

 **POV:** **Freddy**

Two day it took for Lunna's bottomless pit of a stomach to pick an entire seaking clean of all it's meat. So now we're here on the verge of starvation because the stupid co-captain. Hey Freddy, look at this" She pulled up what she was drawing. Apparently it was her attempt at making a jolly roger. It had a straw hat and long green hair The bottom jaw was tilted very far to the right and the straw hat was a bit warped and the hair looked like it was put through a lawnmower. I wanted to laugh so hard but it would have broken her heart so instead I said "Wow Lunna that looks pretty good." "It does! Thank you Freddy. The straw hat is for me and the hair is for you." "Yeah, I knew that, after all it's just great" "thanks freddy. Now we can sail with this and we'll be scary." scary is a way of putting it. Before we could keep talking Nami brought a better version of Lunna's flag. "Lunna here, this is better. Me and Kaya made it after seeing this atrocity." "Your face is an atrocity Nami! Freddy said it looks great and he wouldn't lie. Which one do you think is better Freddy?" Fuck she had to ask.

"Well I think yours is better Lunna." "See Nami" "But we should have a vote among the crew." And so we all were gathered in a line. "Alright if you want Lunna's flag say I" Me, Lunna and quiet said "I".

And all opposed say I" Nami, Zora said "I" but Shushu also barked. "Kaya what about you, are you on Freddy's side or our side?" She looked so conflicted. I bet she didn't want to look like an idiot with that flag but she didn't want to break Lunna's heart at the same time. "I pick, Nami's side." "So it's decided, the Green Hair Straw Hat Pirates are formed." Lunna had a pout and I gave her a light hug and she was back to normal. She also kissed me on the cheek and went off to mess with the cannon. Most of the girls also glared at her especially Quiet.

A few minutes later I was talking to Zora about new training techniques when Lunna dragged me to the cannon. "Freddy you're good at shooting right" "I guess why?" "I want to test it, can you shoot that rock?" "alright Stand back" **BOOM!** The rock exploded and I swear I saw a body flying. And right before I could ask Lunna if she saw a body, said body landed behind us. "Why?" He said before passing out" "Damn it Lunna I could've killed the man." "I didn't know."

After a while Kaya was able to patch him up and we also squeezed some lemons into his mouth due to him having scurvy. Zora knew him and his name was Johnny. As he woke up he panicked "Where am I? Who are you guys? Big sis Zora? What the hell is going on?!" "calm down We accidently shot you with a cannon but you're fine now so don't worry." "Johnny where's Yosaku?" "He died a few hours ago from a mysterious disease" He started crying, hard. After awhile he stopped "It was probably scurvy. You had it too until we fixed it." "Then you have my thanks. And as thanks why don't I take you guys to a nearby restaurant. The Baratie"

 **Baratie**

As we arrived we saw a man sailing away on a small boat. And some marines fleeing for their life. But I guess they saw us as a threat so they shot a cannonball at us so Lunna blocked it. The ball bounced off her and hit the restaurant. She went to the crash site before we even boarded the ship. As we got inside we we're seated at a table and a cute girl with long blonde hair that was in curls below her shoulder. She had a buttoned up black suit jacket with a blue dress shirt underneath with a darker shade tie. She also wore a short black skirt with yellow leggings and some nice dress shoes. "Well hello handsome can I get you anything to eat" Quiet, Nami, and Kaya were glaring at the girl. So I decided to fuel the flames just for fun. "How about you, you look yummy" "She blushed and the girls we're looking at me as if I was crazy. "W-w-well sir um I'm not actually on the m-menu." "Shame, But anyways what do you guys want?"

As she returned with our orders I just realised that we had no money to pay for our food. Nami did but she was greedy. "Shame we don't have enough money to buy the food" "It's fine it's on the house for you my dear." "No I can't accept this generosity please give it to my friends as they need the strength more." "Sir you have moved my heart so much, The whole meals on the house now please enjoy." As we started eating we saw Lunna in a waitress outfit cleaning tables. "Lunna over here." As she came over she was very embarrassed. "So I guess I have to work here for at least a month to pay off for the damage." sigh "Come on Lunna are you serious!" "I'm sorry but please don't leave me here." "We're not going to leave you you're the co-captain dummy." "Oh yeah but don't worry i'll convince him to let me go" "Alright by the way, you look pretty cute in that outfit." "Really?!" She did a spin so I could see the whole outfit. "Yeah totally." So she skipped off to work. As we were midway through, the waitress decided to take her break by talking to me. I learned her name was Sonya and she was the best cook besides the owner Zeff. "Well Sonya would you like to join our crew? We could use the best cook which is obviously you." "Even the flattery won't convince me to leave this place. I have a debt to pay and I won't leave until it is payed in full." "Well how much do you need, I can possibly help lower it if not pay for it all." "It's not that kind of debt, but thank you. Maybe if you come back once it's done i'll join." "Sonya! I heard you fed that pirate without him paying. You have no evidence." "I saw you kick the late into the water" "Well bite me old man"

"Sonya, you give away free food, flirt with the good looking customers and fight with them as well. You're more trouble than you're worth." "Well maybe if those guys weren't perverts and we're trying to get into my pants I wouldn't have to beat them up" "What about him" "Freddy? He's more of a gentleman than you're shitty geezer ass." "Then why don't you go with him" "You know why old man" As he left Sonya apologised and went back to cook. After we were done eating we left to the ship to sleep.

So as the day started I saw Lunna going into the restaurant to start working so I followed. Sonya offered me some coffee but I don't really like coffee so I ordered some water and breakfest for the crew. Free of course. As everyone was eating I slipped some food under the table for Shushu and and Lunna who was taking a little break. " _She sure likes that sausage. Funny huh, she's under the table, some people might think she was giving you a bj"_ Shut up Zero you perv. " _Oh i'm the perv, ever since you started your make out sessions you've become quite the lady killer_ " What do you mean? " _Would the old Freddy be flirting with girls like you've been doing to the girls lately_ " You do have a point. But it's not a bad thing is it? " _Not at all. But remember not to act like a total douchebag_ " Thanks for the tip.

When we finished breakfast the whole restaurant fled saying that The pirate Don Krieg was coming. I looked out the window and saw a huge torn up galleon with the Krieg Pirates jolly roger. Guess we got some company.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I've been busy so I will be posting a largeer chapter tomorrow to make up for it. If you guys want to know the schedule go to my profile, Now I want to thank everyone for all the support so lease review and follow/favorite to show just how much you love or hate this story. Until next time bye.**


	11. Chapter 11:Don't worry Nami we're coming

Chapter 11: Don't worry Nami we're coming for you!

 _Zero speaking/Flashback_

 _ **Moves**_

* * *

 **The Baratie**

 **POV: Freddy**

Why can't we just sail in peace without some pirate ruining our fun. Hopefully they're coming for the food and that's it. So while everyone was panicking there we we're just eating not giving a care in the world. As the doors opened we saw the guy who was sailing away when we got here and the infamous Don Krieg. He had a big maroon jacket with some fluff on the collar, light purple pants and a yellow shirt with black horseshoes on it. He was pretty beat up, if this was truly one of the most strongest pirates in the East Blue then one can wonder how he got messed up so badly. "Someone please get my captain some food. We have money this time, we can pay." said the man carrying Krieg. "Please, I'm so hungry." Krieg barely managed to say. "So this is Don Krieg, Not so tough are you? Hey someone call the marines. Tell em we've got Don Krieg!" A chef who had huge arms said. No one noticed Sonya with a plate heading towards Krieg. It wasn't until she gave him the food when everyone noticed.

"Sonya, what the hell do you think you're doing! There's a reason why he's called foul-play Krieg." Krieg then wiped the food from his mouth and attempted to swing at Sonya before I caught his fist. It hurt to say the least, he had diamond knuckles and it shredded my skin. "Why bite the hand that feeds you? You really are just some dishonorable prick." "I'm a pirate! Who needs that crap." I threw his arm over my shoulder and he crashed into a few tables. "You ok Sonya?" "Yeah, thanks Freddy!" As Krieg got up he shrugged his jacket and shirt off to reveal some armour. "You whelp, do you think you can hurt me when I'm wearing this unbreakable armour! This is one-hundred percent wootz steel. Now if you people want to live you will hand over this ship to me and make meals for a hundred men." "So you want us to make food for you men just so you can take our ship, no way!" one of the chefs said. "Don't worry, if that kid could throw him around, i'm sure we can beat him. Take this!" The big arm chef shot a giant meatball out of a bazooka.

As the meatball hitt everyone expected him to be dead or at least unconscious. But Sonya my crew and, I knew better. As he flew through the smoke, he used his diamond knuckles to hit the chef. "Patty!" The rest of the chefs said. "A weak attack will fare no better." Sonya started walking towards the kitchen "Where you going Sonya?" "I'm going to make some food" when everyone pointed their guns at her. "You guys are seriously going to shoot me for feeding some starving people. I'll kick their assess later but for now they need food." "Here take this Krieg." The head chef threw a bag full of food at his food. "Zeff why are you doing this" one of the chefs said. "You eggplants don't know the feeling of starvation you just wouldn't get it."

"Wait you're Red Leg Zeff?! I thought you died on the Grandline. Me and my crew we're demolished when we entered that hell hole! But you came back safely. You must have some kind of log book of your travels. Give it to me!" "Yeah I have a log book, but i'm not giving it to you. It's a memory of my old crew."

"Just you wait, once my men are fed we will come to take that book and this boat. So if you want to run now is your chance." As he left his crew member said sorry to Sonya who just waved him off. "It's fine Gin but just know this I will kick all your asses if you try to mess with us" "Alright everybody, if you don't want to fight then I won't hold it against you but I will not just stand by and let these rookies try to take my restaurant." "Don't worry Head Chef, the Baratie is home to us misfits. And we won't let them take it!" "Hey kid you're debt is payed in full, you don't have to fight with us." Zeff said to Lunna. "Alright thanks old man I hope you live" I smacked her upside the head "Ow what was that for Freddy!" "We're going to help them you idiot" "Why you stupid giant." "Because we need a cook and i'm not leaving without Sonya." "Oh, that makes sense, well let's go kick his ass then!"

"Oh Freddy, it's so kind of you to worry about me." Sonya said as she hugged me. "Besides I bet Nami took the ship right Johnny?" After I said that Johnny came inside to tell us that Nami took the ship and sailed away. "Get ready kids because here they come." Zeff said. And true to his word a bunch of pirates hopped off their ship onto the deck. What no one was expecting was for their boat to break in half. "Guess their boat was in a worse shape than we thought for it to break in half" One of the cooks said. "It didn't break in half it was cut" Zora said. As we all rushed outside to see the carnage we heard a pirate scream "Don Krieg he's back! He followed us!" "What! Why won't he leave us alone." In the distance we saw a man through the fog. He was sitting in a coffin made boat that had candles blazing an eerily green. On his back it seemed to be a huge cross. He had an open jacket with a cross necklace. His face was hidden from his hat but as he lifted his head you could see those unique eyes. Eyes of a hawk. "After all this time I finally meet him, Hawk Eyes Mihawk the greatest swordsman in the world." "Zora, I know this is your dream and I can't stop you, but please be careful. He is from the Grandline and you're from the weakest sea in the world. Now if you fight him just know that you will lose." "Thanks for the support captain. I don't tell you how to accomplish your dream." "I'm only saying this because I care for you and don't want to see you get killed now when later you'll actually have a chance." But it seemed like she didn't care and left to fight Mihawk.

 **POV: Zora**

Why does that bastard even care! He doesn't get it. I made a promise and I will become the greatest, if not then i'd rather die! "So you've come to claim my bounty then we'll you'll have to fight for it." "I'm not here for your bounty, I am merely just bored and you did wake me from my sleep so you will face punishment." All this just because they woke him up! Maybe Freddy was right. No! I must do this. "Mihawk, I've come to challenge you" "Oh a female challenger. It's been awhile since the last one. I'll indulge you as long as you don't bore me too much." Bore him! That bastard, he's taking me lightly because i'm a female! "Don't underestimate me just because i'm a female. I'll kill you and take your title!" He took off his necklace and pulled it apart. A small dagger was hidden. "Is this some kind of joke!" "One would not kill a fly with a cannon." I'll show you a fly. " _ **OniGiri!**_ " but to my surprise he kept all three of my blades still with just that dagger. This bastard, he can't be that far ahead can he. Freddy was right. But there's no turning back now.

As I wildly slashed my blades towards him he would just dodge and block. After a while he parried my strike and I fell forward and he hit the back of my neck. Damn it! " _ **Tiger Hunt!**_ " But before the attack hit he stabbed my shoulder. The dagger now in my shoulder. But I didn't back down. "Why you don't back down I don't know whether it's because you're stubborn, ambitious or foolish. So which one is it." "A bit of everything but I made a promise and if I die trying to accomplish that then so be it." He pulled the dagger out and put it back in his necklace. "It's been awhile since i've met someone like you, what is your name?" "Roronoa Zora" as I said that I got into position "Well then Roronoa Zora, I'll give you your wish, this is Yoru the strongest blade in the world. And it will be the cause of your death." "I wouldn't want it any other way" As he pulled the blade from his back I felt something I haven't felt for a while. Fear.

As he lunged forward " _ **Santoryu: Three-Thousand Worlds!**_ " Everyone was watching us trying to think who won. But I know who did as I fell forward with a big slash on my chest and two of my swords broken. Heh I actually thought I had a chance. I never imagined to be this far away from my goal. As Mihawk was going to finish me off I faced towards him. "What are you doing?" "Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." "Excellent" And he slashed me. I'm sorry Freddy, I should've listened.

 **POV: Freddy**

"Zora!" Me and Lunna screamd as Lunna sent a fist towards him and I shot furiously almost rapid fire at him. He dodged Lunna's fist and only one of my bullets seemed to graze him. So I followed Lunna ready to fight head to head. "Are you that young girl's captain?" "Yeah me and her are." "Then there's nothing to be upset about because she still lives." True to his word Kaya and Johnny we're lifting her up out of the water. "Don't worry Zora i'll patch you up" Kaya said. "Don't die just yet girl, no matter how many years it takes you must defeat me. I am Dracule Mihawk, and i'll be waiting for you. Seek me out Roronoa Zora! tell me boy what's your goal in life" "Pirate King" "Me too I want to be the Pirate Queen" "Well those goals are even harder to accomplish than beating me." "Well we'll do it" Lunna stuck her tongue out at him "Lunna, Freddy can you hear me. I'm sorry for not listening to you Freddy! From this moment forward I will never lose again until I take his title is that okay with you King and Queen of the Pirates!" "You know it" Lunna just laughed. "I hope to see you two again" "Likewise" I said. "Wait, Mihawk what about me" "I've had enough fun for one day." "Well i haven't!" He shot a cannon at him but Mihawk just deflected it. "Damn he got away. Now i'm mad. Men leave no survivors!"

As Mihawk sailed away me and Lunna focused our attention to the pirates. Lunna you take them out and i'll take care of the loud mouth. As I climbed onto what was left of the Galeon me and Krieg we're standing head to head. Well not really since I was two times taller than him. "Oh i've been meaning to get some payback from when you threw me" "So you said you're armour was unbreakable, try this then!" " _ **Spear!**_ " as my hair impacted with his armour it broke through and spread around before I pulled it back breaking many pieces of his armour off. "What! You ate a devil fruit as well!" "Nope just genetics." He took off one of his shoulder shields and placed them onto his spear. "This is my second most devastating weapon behind the MH5 bomb. This spear will explode on impact so get ready because once i'm done with you there will be nothing left!" He charged me but out of nowhere Lunna came between us. " _ **Gomu Gomu No Bazooka!**_ " Krieg wasn't expecting that and was sent flying towards the restaurant. He seemed to be unconscious.

As his crew saw him defeated they all laid down their weapons in surrender. "Don't give up now! Just because our weak captain is been taken down doesn't mean we should stop!." Said a man with a bunch of shields surrounding him. "Pearl it's over! Krieg has been defeated, just give up." Gin said "The captain was a weak man. Since you don't want to take responsibility then I will take over as captain! Men first order is to kill all traitors, mainly Gin and the second is to take this ship." Gin ran forward and smashed his tonfa into pearl's stomach breaking through his shield. "Men take Captain Krieg and Pearl with you and get out of here. When they wake up tell them I quit."

As the pirates were scrambling around trying to flee I checked Krieg's body to find a lot of concealed weapons. I took his spear and also I found the bomb he was talking about. Carefully I took it and bundled it up in my hair. I had something planned for that later but for now i'll keep it there.

As the Krieg Pirates sailed away on a large piece of the galleon into the distance I took the time to ask why Gin didn't go with them. "The reason is quite simple, I always followed Krieg because I thought he was the most powerful pirate in this sea. So I followed him so I could become stronger and learn about the world. I always dreamed of sailing the Grandline but that dream was crushed when we we're defeated." "Well Gin how about you follow that dream again." "Why should I, that place is too much even for one of the strongest pirates in this sea. I'll end up dead." "Isn't that what dreams are for? An impossible goal that you are willing to die for?" "You're right! I've been so foolish. Thank you, you've done me a favor. One day I'll head back and sail through the Grandline." "Why wait, you seem like a good man and no doubt strong, why don't you join up with me and my crew." It also helps to have another guy on the ship. I've been surrounded by girls. Not that I don't mind. " _So once you get that Sonya chock and Gin to join that'll be five girls minus Nami, two guys and one dog. Perfect crew if I say so myself._ " "

"Really, I would love to captain!" Gin then did a salute. We we're going to set sail to get Nami back. Apparently for some reason she was looking at a poster of Arlong, a fishman pirate who was released from jail by the warlord Jimbei. My guess is that he was the one that caused her to be depressed. Her eyes said she lost someone important so he must have killed someone important to her. But first I had to get Sonya to join. She was stubborn at first but Zeff and the rest of the chefs pulled off a stunt to push her away. Even though she saw through it. So now we are setting sail to get back the Merry and Nami. Don't worry Nami we're coming for you!

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys i'm not dead! It took a while to update because i've been so busy but now i've set up a good schedule. I'll update every other day. I will also be posting the specific dates on my page if you want to go check that out. Also for some of the earlier reader from when I first started you'll notice I lowered the rating. The reason for this is because nothing R-rated will be happening during the east blue but when the Grandline comes i have some very interesting things waiting. Also I would like to thank everyone, this story is like my baby and all you guys reading and supporting are making this baby grow. You guys give me the inspiration to write. Well until next time please favorite/follow and review to let me know how i'm a big fuck up and how I should kill myself. So i'll see you guys next time bye.**


	12. Chapter 12: Nami will smile again!

Chapter 12: Nami will smile again!

 _Zero speaking/Flashback_

 _ **Moves**_

* * *

 **Sea**

 **POV: Freddy**

Damn It! Can't we get there faster! " _Cool your jets boss. We'll get there when we get there._ " You don't get it, I won't lose my navigator, she's most likely the best in the East Blue and she's a pretty sight for sore eyes. Besides I need to save her from the nightmare she's living. That bastard Arlong will pay, and until I see her smile I won't stop trying. " _A real knight in shining armour aren't you boss._ "

"Foods ready guys come and get it." As soon as Sonya said this Lunna ran trucked everyone in her path. Mainly me and Johnny, as now we most likely have bruises from the impact. But despite Lunna's bottomless stomach Sonya seemed to make enough so that we could all have our fill. As we all sat around the ship eating Sonya decided to take my plate. "Hey I was eating that." Instead she gave me a plate that looked twenty times better than everyone else's. Albeit either way it was delicious. "Only the best for you Freddy!" She said with hearts in her eyes. "Oy why does Freddy get to eat better food!" "Because Lunna, Freddy is the captain"

"I am too!" "Well Freddy is a better captain and better looking to." "Probably compared to you" Lunna muttered. "What was that you rubber bimbo!" "Just before they fought they both sent a glare over to me. I was about to ask why they we're looking at me like that but they we're looking at Quiet who was currently cuddled up into my side. "I guess this is going to be a long ride."

And that it was. I somehow managed to escape the fury of the women and i've been talking with Kaya ever since. "You've been quite busy Freddy, We haven't trained in so long. I can't believe i'm saying this but I kind of miss it. It was fun and I got to spend time with you and Zora."

"Well it's not like I won't talk to you if you ask." "Are you sure you're not too busy making out with Quiet or playing around with Lunna?" How did she know! Me and Quiet have been so (mind the pun) quiet about all this. " I've also noticed you're quite the ladykiller around here. Almost the whole crew is in love with you. Hell i'm just going to say it outright. I have an interest in you as well. But know this Freddy, whoever you pick, please don't break the rest of our hearts." I looked at Kaya flabbergasted. I honestly didn't know what to say. So I did the only thing that seemed possible in my situation. "What?" And then I passed out.

 **POV:** **Kaya**

"Well I guess that was too much for him to handle. Oh well, only if he could have more than one of us. I wouldn't mind sharing." I blushed a very deep shade of red at the thought. Wait, what am I saying! "Sharing eh, that's not such a bad idea." "Who said that?" Quiet appeared from nowhere. I guess she wasn't lying when she told us her backstory. "What are you doing here Quiet?" I said with a nervous tone. "Oh nothing just looking for Freddy. Why so nervous, did you do something naughty while Freddy was asleep." I blushed even darker. "What?! I would never do something like that!" "whatever you say, I always knew it was the quiet ones you have to look for." "Hypocrite! You're quiet all the time, your name is Quiet for pete's sake!" "That's just a nickname Freddy gave me when we we're little. My real name is Stefanie Joosten." "That's a beautiful name, does Freddy know it?" "Yes but he prefers to call me Quiet, either way I still love him. Oh and thanks for the compliment, I think you're pretty cute as well." "Wait I said you're name was beautiful!" "Shame but my opinion doesn't change that much cutie. Oh by the way I don't mind sharing either." And with that she disappeared. I guess I know how Freddy feels because I just passed out, falling onto him.

 **POV: Freddy**

Ugh, why does my head hurt. And why does my chest feel heavy. " _Look for yourself boss_ " As I looked I saw a sleeping Kaya on my chest. Damn I want to get up but she looks so comfortable. I don't want to wake her up. But it didn't matter as she started to wake up. "Huh?" As she looked at me with a sleepy look and I returned it with a sheepish smile. "Yo" She jumped up and said sorry before leaving. Geeze, what were we even talking about. As I walked back towards the front of the ship I asked Sonya what happened while I was asleep. She said that she beat up some weird cowfish because it was about to bite her arm off.

In the distance we could see the island we we're sailing towards. We also saw a huge tower. "My guess is we should look there. Alright everybody this may be reckless but fuck it." I pointed my rifle towards the gate that goes into Arlong Park. I switched to explosive shots and the gate was blown down. We saw a bunch of fishmen and Nami standing in awe.

"Well there goes the stealth option." Said Sonya. "What is the meaning of this!" A shark fishman said. "I'm here to get back my navigator"

"Oh, I see now. Are these the people you ditched Nami?" "Yeah I can't believe they're so stupid to have come here. Look guys I appreciate the sentiment but I just tricked you guys. You can take back your boat and leave now before Arlong kills you." "So merciful Nami, even after acting like they we're your friends. You really are the devil Nami, shashasha!" Although she was smiling I could sense the despair coming from her. "Well I would have to agree with him on how you're a good liar. Because you're obviously lying to him about not being our friend. The times we shared, the tears we shed, they were real. And the words i'm about to say are as real." She said nothing but everyone was looking at me in anticipation. "You are my navigator and I will see you smile! So tell me, do you want to be free?"

 **POV: Nami**

I'd be a fool to not take his offer. Freddy sure is strong, and so is Lunna but are they strong enough to beat Arlong? If they can't I just know I will never be free and my village would be destroyed. "I've made my decision." I took out my staff and pointed it to Freddy. "I will stand by your side captain." Arlong had a shit eating grin but I wiped that off his face quite literally as I smacked him with it. He fell off his chair and fell to the ground. I could tell he was seething in anger so I went to Freddy's side. "You damn bitch! You humans will now know the true power of the fishmen!" So there we were pirate vs fishmen. "Once i'm done with your friends i'll go after your village and slaughter everyone there, and you'll work for me forever. You'll never smile again!" Arlong fell back again as Freddy punched him in the face. "Nami will smile again!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry about the small chapter guys but i've been busy. I've also been binge watching The Walking dead and let me tell you, season five is breaking my heart. And with that please follow/favorite and leave a review to show your support. Until next time bye.**


	13. Chapter13 The Fall of the Arlong Pirates

Chapter 13: The Fall of the Arlong Pirates

 _Zero speaking/Flashback_

 _ **Moves**_

 **Arlong Park**

* * *

 **POV: Freddy**

A rumble is the best way to describe this fight. My crew vs their crew. It was epic, but we could already tell who the winner was based on how powerful each crew is. They had numbers but we had strength. Me and Lunna we're standing head to head with Arlong while everyone was fighting. "So we just going to stand here or are we going to fight?" I said. "Why not lay back while we see whose crew is stronger. It should prove to be a fun show." Arlong said. "Alright then but try not to be too disappointed in your crew when they get beat."

Quiet was on the very to of Arlong Park sniping people from up there. She was very devastating taking most of the kills and since she was at the top of Arlong Park no one expected her so they paid the price.

Kaya was doing really good, her and Shushu make a great team. He was going around biting people's ankles and crippling them as she goes in for the kill. He even bit a few in the neck causing them to bleed out. Kaya on the other hand used her legs to knock the enemy out. She and Shushu got hit a few times and due to them barely having any training i'm pretty sure those we're devastating hits. But they stayed in the fight.

Sonya had a similar fighting style, she only used her legs to beat them up. She was really good, I should get her to train Kaya, I would have to say she would give Zora a run for her money. Speaking of Zora despite her wounds, she managed to not take a single hit. As expected, these fishmen we're stronger than normal human, but we're not normal. Gin was going around smashing fishmen with his tonfa, breaking their faces and making sure they don't get back up. He was truly a force to be reckoned with. As the crew kept fighting the less fishmen there we're that weren't dead or unconscious. And soon enough there was only a handful.

Arlong was seething in anger, to see his crew being demolished without a single casualty on our side really pushed his boundaries. "That's it! Hatchan call Mohmoo, i've had enough of these humans!" An octopus fishman used his mouth as a trumpet and made some sounds. After a while a huge cow/fish thing came out of the water. Forcing our temporary boat to fall onto land. "Mohmoo kill them!" "Him again?" Sonya said. Oh was this the cowfish she was talking about earlier. I thought of a cowfish not an actual cow that is a fish. It was a huge seaking that had a scaly underside and the rest was skin. It had random spots like a cow only the color is green instead. It also had horns and a nose ring.

As he turned his head towards us he got really scared and started to swim away but it seemed he was more afraid of Arlong. So he charged at me and Lunna. "Stand back Freddy, I have an idea." I jumped back a few feet away to see her spin her body around a few times then grab onto Mohmoo's horns. "She has a devil fruit!" Arlong said. "Oi we gotta get outta here." Zora said. "Why?" Sonya said "because whatever she's planning on doing it can't be good." " _ **Gomu Gomu No Pinwheel!**_ " She set him round and round until after a while she let go and he was sent flying into the distance. "Whoohoo! It really worked. Now to beat your ass you stupid fishman!" As she tried to march over to him she realized she was stuck. "You idiot! You got your feet stuck" I went over to here she was and my hair went through the cracks. "Hahaha, that tickles Freddy." And as my hair pulled back the stone was broken and Lunna was sent falling onto her ass. "Thanks Freddy now let's beat him up!" "Hatchan, Kuroobi, chew I know these guys are weaklings but would you mind slaughtering them?" "not at all captain" Kuroobi said. He charged at Zora but was blocked by Sonya. "You look like the strongest besides you're captain, I'll take you on." As they started throwing jabs and kicks Zora was sword fighting with Hatchan. Despite only having one sword and him having six she was doing pretty good. Kaya, Shushu and gin we're dodging water shots from chew which he was shooting from his muzzle of a mouth.

 **POV: Sonya**

"You think a female human such as yourself can beat me! You're chance of survival is, zero!" " _ **Collier!**_ " I kicked him in the neck sending him through the floor. "Just because i'm a girl has nothing to do with how I fight. _**Epaule!**_ " I then kicked him in the shoulder pushing him further into the ground. "I will win, and Freddy will praise me! _**Colletto! Selle!**_ " I just kept hitting him with different attacks hitting him in different parts of his body. As he got up he was getting ready to attack but it was already over. " _ **Mutton Shot!**_ " He was sent through the tower landing on the other side. "Good riddance" I took a cigarette from my pocket and started smoking. "This should be interesting" I saw Zora fighting Hatchan and with her wounds I don't think she'll last very long.

 **POV: Zora**

Shit i'm losing it. "Johnny hand me your sword and the one next to you. He picked up a dead fishman's sword and tossed the swords my way. These wounds are too severe for me to be moving as much as I am. If only I had another sword I would finish him off with one move. How many more minutes can I hang on? As Hatchan was about to reach me I caught the swords and dodged his swipes. " _ **Bleeding The Wolf!**_ " "Doesn't matter how many swords you wield, you could have ten swords and it wouldn't make a difference." "Damn you! How dare you cut me up like this! I'll make you pay!" He charged me with all of his swords pointed towards me. Damn it, if I don't finish this fight now then I just might pass out. I took my stance, " _ **Santoryu: Dragon Twister!**_ " As he was sent flying his crewmates looked on with awe. Here was one of the elite and he's been beaten by a wounded girl. "Serves you right you stupid octopus." After that I laid back to watch the rest of the fights and rest up.

 **POV: Gin**

The three of us we're dodging all his shots until one shot hit Kaya. She got hit in the shoulder and she fell down. She's been exhausted since the beginning of the fight. She wasn't trained to take hits like that. Chew drank a bunch of water from the pool nearby and got ready to aim at us. So I picked up Shushu and Kaya and ran. " _ **Water Cannon!**_ " The impact left a huge crater and we we're lucky to have dodged it. "Sit this one out Kaya you're not strong enough right now. Shushu let's go" He barked and we charged him. He went left I went right. Chew not seeing Shushu as a threat started shooting at me. I hid behind a tree as the shots went by. As the shots stopped I saw him trying to pry Shushu from his now bleeding neck. He hopped off and I took the opportunity and smashed him with my tonfa. He went spiraling down to the floor. As I went to finish him off he shot me in the chest and I was knocked on my ass. He stood above me ready to shoot when Shushu tried to bite him in the neck but he didn't fall for the same trick twice. He grabbed Shushu by the neck and was ready to finish us both off when he collapsed onto the floor. I saw Kaya standing there with her leg raised. "Is this strong enough" "Yup, that'll do it." The three of us started walking away when we heard a slushing sound and as we looked behind us we saw Chew bloated up about to use his water cannon move but then he exploded when a loud shot was heard. Quiet shot his stomach and he exploded like a water balloon. She jumped down and the four of us walked over to where Zora and Sonya were and sat down next to them. "That was a pain" I said. "Shitty fish should've known better, fish can't fight a cook." "Well that leaves one left" Zora said

 **POV: Freddy**

"So looks like your weak crew has been defeated." "Damn it! You humans will pay!" He charged at Lunna with his nose ready to kill. But she punched him square in the cheek and he went flying into a wall. The hit was so hard it broke his teeth. As Arlong got up He regrew his teeth but they looked even sharper. "You fool, it doesn't matter how many times you break my teeth. I'm a shark! We grow back our teeth and they get stronger and stronger each time." To prove a point he took out his teeth twice and used them as a weapon. He started to try and get Lunna but I came in with a kick to the head and he dropped his teeth as he was sent flying again. Lunna then did something very stupid, she put his teeth in her mouth. "You idiot what are you doing!" "Now my teeth are as strong as a sharks!" Arlong then Bite her arm. Damn how can she be so careless. She then literally bit back. So here they are no one pulling back until they rip something off the other person.

So I again kicked Arlong off her. As I was helping her get the teeth out of her arm I didn't notice Arlong jump into the sea. "Where'd he go?" "Lunna, Freddy he went into the water" Kaya warned us. When we looked at the water we saw a shark fin just outside the water. "Hey it's a shark." "No you idiot that's Arlong" " _ **Shark Darts!**_ " Arlong's nose then hit me as we went flying into the tower. "Freddy!" Damn that hurt his nose went into my chest. As he pulled out he then did the same move over and over with Lunna barely dodging it. He finally jumped back into the water when Lunna just stood there ready to catch him with her fingers.

And by some divine intervention it actually worked! She then caught him in a net of her fingers mid air. " _ **Gomu Gomu No Spear!**_ " As she hit him he was sent flying down. Now's my chance! With her legs still pushing him down I jumped into the air and forced my hair into a spear. " _ **Spear!**_ " As my hair pierced his body Lunna retracted her legs and I sent him back into his own tower. "Is he dead?" Lunna asked. Just as we we're checking his body his eyes opened but this time they we're slits! As he got up he grabbed a nearby blade. It had six sharpened iron triangles attached to a rod of iron that connects to the hilt. He charged me and Lunna but we dodged. We eventually climbed a big portion of the building until we we're cornered.

I Grabbed Lunna and made sure she was behind me and blocked the blade with my rifle. We we're sent through the wall into a room that had a bunch of maps in it. "What is this room?" Lunna asked. "This is the highest room in Arlong Park. Aka Nami's room, she's been working on mapping different islands for me for years. It's the sole reason why I keep her around. Her skills would just be wasted by human trash like you." "I don't care what you say Nami is our navigator right Freddy!" "Right" "Look around, Nami has a unique gift. These may be the most accurate mapping in the world. So why should it go to waste being you're navigator?" As he was saying this a feathered pen fell off a desk. As Lunna picked it up we noticed the blood stains on it. That bastard! He made her draw until her hands bled! Arlong then put Lunna's head between two of the triangles on his blade. "Nami will be the key in helping me in my quest for world supremacy! I won't allow her talents to be wasted on some low life pirates as yourselves!" Lunna then grabbed his blade, she then broke one of the triangles.

"Use her, you bastard what do you think she is! She's no tool." "If only all humans we're like her I will give nami everything she wants as long as she keeps drawing those maps for me. She will be like my friend. Shashasha!" Lunna then started destroying things and throwing stuff out the room, I knew what she was doing so I joined in. "What do you think you are doing!" He tried to stop us but ending up helping us unintentionally. Arlong caught Lunna by biting her neck. She then broke his nose and got ready to bring the whole tower down. As Arlong saw Lunna's raised leg he charged for her. " _ **Shark Drill!**_ " But before he could reach her I tackled him out of the room. Behind me I heard " _ **Battle-Axe!**_ " Everyone was shocked when they saw the destroyed tower and Arlong underneath me with my rifle pointed to his head. "Don't move an inch. Or else the only thing that'll be left of you're head will be brain matter." Arlong couldn't do anything. As Lunna came out of the rubble she screamed "Nami! Nami you'll always be my friend!" All she could muster was a yeah. I called her over. "Nami here you go just pull the trigger and everything will be even right." She trembled at the thought of her actually killing the man who killed her adoptive mother. "Yeah Nami do it, I did it to your mother, only seems fair if you do it back to me." Nami slowly pulled the trigger and his head exploded. Only bits and pieces of his head we're still present. I took his teeth out of his mouth and took his nose. "Thank you Freddy!" She said before hugging me. I hugged back and as we all grouped up she said we should tell the good news to her village when we we're stopped by a marine. "Okay hold it right there" We we're surrounded by a bunch of marines who had their guns pointed right for us.

"What a lucky day it is. Somehow riff raff such as your crew managed to kill Arlong. I Nezumi will also be taking credit for his defeat. However all of the treasure in Arlong Park is now mine and any and all pirate treasure belongs to me. So where's all the treasure you've been hiding." Nami's eyes were shadowed and you could see a slight twitch to her. Then at the speed of light she managed to beat every marine up. She held Nezumi by his whiskers and said "you're gonna leave all the treasure here and never come back. Right?" "Yes! Yes anything you say!" They then swam away while sending curses at us. None of us also notice a marine take two pictures before joining his fellow marines.

As we arrived to her village everyone was skeptical at first but then as I showed them his nose everyone started crying and shouting, finally being free of Arlong's reign. A few of the villagers went to go tell the other villages as a huge party was about to begin.

 **POV: 3rd person**

 **Random Island, Marine Base**

Nezumi was currently contacting marine HQ as he told them of two pirates and their crew requesting for them to be enemies of the government. He sent them two pictures, one of a girl wearing a straw hat waving to the camera man and one of a tall man with long green hair and a rifle, his back was turned to him but he looks back revealing his face. Little did they know what damage these two will cause to the marines.

 **Cocoyashi Village**

 **POV: Freddy**

It's been a few days since this party had started and it still is going on strong. Lunna was out filling her belly with whatever she could find, Zora was sleeping next to a few barrels of sake as she was recovering from her wounds. Sonya was cooking but every now and then she would come to me asking how good the food is. Which I always say yes to which makes her very happy. Quiet was drinking some sake next to the sleeping Zora as she was having a conversation with her before she passed out. Nami just got out of the doctor's office with a new tattoo over her old one. It was a tangerine connected to a pinwheel. Kaya was with Shushu eating food and dancing around. Gin was actually dancing on the table with Johnny after he drank a little too much. And me I followed a man named Genzo to what was apparent;y Nami's mother's grave. After giving my condolences he threatened to kill me if I ever hurt Nami which I replied with a never. As I was walking back to the party Nojiko, Nami's sister, came and dragged me to their house.

"So uh, what's this all about?" As she closed the door I turned around to see her take her top off. Let me tell you, they may be adoptive sisters but they both have some pretty nice cleavage. " _There you go boss time to lose your virginity_ " "Whoa hold on! Please put your shirt back on" "Don't worry think of this as a thank you from our island." She got on her knees and started to unbuckle my pants before I pulled her up. "Look, as much as I would love to fuck your brains out I don't think we should do this." "Then you've passed the test! I was seeing if you were a pervert and if you'll try any perverted things around Nami. But you're a gentleman." She started putting her shirt back on. "Man and I was actually thinking you were going to suck my dick" "Maybe I was, maybe that whole test idea was a fake just so I don't seem embarrassed." Wait, What! "Or maybe I still want to, and maybe the offer still stands." "Well then ma'am, maybe the offer is declined then." She giggled "Maybe" and so we went back to the party.

In the morning the party had finally died down and we helped Nami load up the ship with all the treasure she's been collecting over the years and the treasure we found from Arlong Park. We asked Johnny if he wanted to join the crew but after Yosaku's death he decided to settle down here in Cocoyashi Village. As we we're getting ready Nami made a huge exit from her island by stealing everyone's wallets. What a way to leave your home. "So Lunna next stop Grandline right" "Right"

 **Marine HQ**

 **POV: 3rd Person**

A bunch of high end marine officials were gathered to discuss two possible bounties. One for codename Strawhat Lunna and another for Green Hair Freddy Aka the smiling demon. "I've never even heard of these pirates, why give them bounties now?" a random marine asked "Well you may have not heard of them but you've probably heard of the people they've taken down. Remember Buggy the Clown, well they got the last laugh. And they cracked up Admiral Don Krieg. And they finally snagged Arlong, hook, line and sink her. And these pirates have a big number bounty so it only seems fair we make theirs bigger." He slammed two wanted posters. One of Lunna and one of Freddy. "Now for Strawhat Lunna thirty-million seems quite big for a first bounty but this is war gentlemen and victory does not come cheap. And for Green Hair Freddy aka the smiling demon, he not only beat these pirates but was also the cause of destruction of two islands that inhabited marine bases. No survivors were found. That is why we are moving his bounty to a whopping fifty-million due to the destruction he leaves in his wake. Agreed?"

 **Random Island**

A coffin boat is seen landing on an island. Many pirates come to meet him but none are brave enough to speak. "Take me to your captain, I do not wish to fight." One pirate ran away and he followed him. As the pirate reached his captain who happened to be Red Hair Shanks he said "Captain, Hawk Eyes Mihawk is…" "Right behind you. I tried to tell them I wasn't here for a fight. I merely came by because I encountered a pirate who you reminded me of a story you once told me. The one about the girl from the small village." Mihawk then showed him two posters. One of Lunna and one of Freddy. "Lunna, you've finally made it. Thanks for telling us, now I can't let you leave." They then started to party. "Come on Mihawk it's a celebration, by the way who's that second kid, his wanted name seems familiar. Could have sworn I heard of the Smiling Demon. Hey Ben do we know any Smiling Demons?" "There is that rumor of a kid who destroyed two islands leaving no survivors." "Yes that's the same one, he's co-captain with Lunna" "Really Mihawk never expected Lunna to share the spot of captain, especially with someone so scary looking. He also has a higher bounty, must be really strong. Can't wait till we meet again Lunna. Until then let's get wasted men!" Cheers and screams were heard throughout the whole island as Mihawk silently downed his rum.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow now that was a good chapter if I say so myself. We have action, romance and I almost had to change the story to R-rated. But not yet so you're welcome underage kids. Now I want to clarify something first before I go. Lemon scenes will not come until around the end of the Alabasta Arc, maybe. But once again guys thank you so much for all the love and support. Please follow/favorite the story so you know when the next update is as soon as it is posted. Also leave a review, tell me how bad of a job I did. Thanks bye.**


	14. Chapter 14: Time To Find Lunna

Chapter 14: Time to find Lunna.

 _Zero speaking/Flashback_

 _ **Moves**_

 **Crazyman90: Well thanks man for liking my fic. I love you!**

* * *

 **Sea**

 **POV: Freddy**

What a beautiful morning. The sun is shining the messenger birds are bringing us our newspaper. "What, another price increase? Don't you think it's getting a little expensive? Raise it again and i won't be buying your papers anymore." I put a few beli in his pouch, he saluted and flew away. "Thanks Freddy. That damn bird was basically robbing me!" "I thought you we're done saving up money?" "Don't be silly, from now on all the money will be mine. I won't allow us to be some penniless pirates." "Fine, fine I get it. Just try not hog it all We do need money for food and other stuff." "Fine but I keep most of the treasure"

"See that's the spirit" Lunna then ran me over causing me to fall overboard. "Please Sonya, I just want one." "No way, Freddy told me to watch over these tangerines so Nami won't be sad. I couldn't give two-shits about Nami but Freddy gave me a task and I will complete it." "What a tool" Zora said.

"Don't worry i'll be making food soon so just calm down." "Ok" and with that Lunna walked away but not before getting slammed into the deck by me. "You idiot if I was a devil fruit user I could've died." "Well you're not so I didn't do anything wrong." Lunna said with a pout. Before I could respond, two flyer flew away from Nami's newspaper after she turned the page. What we saw were two bounties. Everyone had different reactions but for me and Lunna we couldn't be anymore happy. "HAHA looks like we're wanted men now, it says thirty-million beli!" "Oh yeah well I got fifty-million" "What! Why did you get more i'm the captain you stupid giant!" "So am I you rubber idiot! Besides they probably somehow know that I was the one who destroyed those two islands when I was a kid." "How do you know, maybe they're just being sexist." "Because the wanted name says 'Green Hair Freddy aka Smiling Demon'. Back then that's how people knew me as the smiling demon." "Well who cares we finally got our bounties let's head to the Grand Line!"

"You idiots! You don't get the true magnitude of this do you. Now the marines know what we look like and they sure will be coming after us.. And with those huge bounties high class bounty hunters will be looking for us twenty-four-seven." Nami said.

"Hopefully their strong swordsmen so I can test my abilities." Zora said. "There' an island!" Quiet shouted from the crowsnest. "That is proof that we're close to the Grand Line, LogueTown, the birthplace of King Roger and his execution spot."Nami said. "So this is where the pirate king died at." Lunna said "Nami let's go take us there." "Aye, aye captain."

 **LogueTown**

"Wow, what a big town. Alright Nami i'm off to go to see where the pirate king died. Bye!" And just like that Lunna was gone. "Hmm I do need some new swords but I don't have any money." "Well how about this Zora, i'll give you money and you pay me back at three-hundred percent interest." "Fine whatever." "Here I will also give you some money to buy food Sonya and Kaya can you go to the pet store and pick up some food for shushu." When she handed Kaya the money Shushu took it and ran off with Kaya and Gin in tow. "I guess I can buy some ingredients, want to come with me Freddy." "Sorry Sonya but I'm going to the marine base here." "What! Why you going to turn yourself in?" "Nope but the marines have some special casing for some ammo I'm working on." As I was walking away Quiet was grabbing my arm. I guess she wanted to come.

So me, Quiet and Zora we're heading in the same direction until we saw some girl about to get killed by two pirates I raised my rifle to shoot but then I saw the sword and I trusted in her abilities. And I made the right decision as when the two pirates attacked her she disposed of them quickly. But she was pretty clumsy so she ended up falling face first. Good thing her glasses fell off first.

I picked up her glasses and when she went to reach for them Zora saw her face and in her shock ended up pushing me on accident and pushed me to the ground but the girl's glasses broke my fall. Wait! What! Me and her looked at the broken glasses. "My glasses!" "Wait it was her fault" I pointed behind me to see both Quiet and Zora running off into the distance. "Those are expensive, you know! Why would you do such a cruel thing?" "But I didn't mean to!" "Please replace them"

As we we're walking down the street she kept on complaining. "I can't believe you did that!" "Hey I said I would pay you back didn't I." "Hah pay me back you don't even look like you have any money." "Well technically that is true but…" "I knew it! What does you're sick mother need medicine or your ex-wife left you for ano…" "Don't you dare talk about my mother! You have no idea what I went through for some girl to just talk trash to me! I'm only tolerating you because you're probably a nice girl and you're pretty cute by the way but please don't make any judgements until you get to know someone." " _Damn Boss chill out. She didn't know_ " 'sigh' I guess you're right Zero. "Look i'm sorry for yelling but I had a horrible childhood that not even your worst enemy should go through and she was a big part of it." "I'm sorry please forgive me!" She held her head down in shame. "I lifted her chin up so she could look at me even though she was basically looking straight up. "It's fine, let's just go to where ever you need me to go." She turned around quick but I saw the blush, must be from the heat. " _Suuuure it is boss._ " We continued to walk and we entered the marine base. I was a little scared at first but I guess they haven't received the wanted posters yet. She gave me a mop and a bucket of water. "Here once you join the marines all those money problems will be a thing of the past." She said with a smile. I tired to give them back. "Sorry but I don't work for the marines." "Hey you can't leave now I expect to be paid for my glasses. Maybe after finishing cleaning the floors maybe you can fix that attitude. I'm trying to help and this is how you repay me." "'sigh' look we got off to a bad start want to restart. My name's Freddy D. Ruiz what's yours?" "My name is Tashigi of the marines and it is a pleasure to meet you now get to work" She said with a smile. A marine came and told her training was going to start so she left with him.

As I was cleaning I decided to see how strong she was. When I saw her beating every marine that came at her I was impressed to say the least. She was good but she still lacked something. "Hey! You're Freddy D. Ruiz aka the smiling demon aren't you? Well you're under arrest!" A marine said. There were only three of them. " _ **Suffocate!**_ " My hair wrapped around all three of their heads and after a while they slumped over passed out. A little longer and they would have died but it probably would have pissed off that cute marine so I decided against it and left all the money I had left with a note saying sorry and my initials. Well guess I should go get those casings. When I got to the armoury I stocked up on gunpowder and found the casings I was looking for. They we're special because they could hold gas in it and once the bullet hits it will release the gas.

As I was walking I saw Lunna in an alleyway. "Oi, Lunna" "Oh hey freddy, I'm a little lost, I can't find that stupid execution platform. Ooh let's go there." She dragged me over to a bar that was called Gold Roger. When we entered it was empty and chairs were stacked on top of the tables. Only a man with a huge sull we're in the corner of the bar. "Excuse me do you work here? I want to know how this place got it's name." Lunna said. "Scram kid, this place isn't for children besides as of now the place is closed." "Oh you're going under" "Nope just retiring." "Sorry, whoa what's with that huge skull." He then started telling us a story about a pirate named Killer Giant. Lunna was on the edge of her stool the whole time while I was smiling, leaning on the wall. "'Sigh' nobody wants to hear my stories anymore" "I do old man!" "Same here" I said.

"Don't rush me, in those days the Grand Line was a mysterious place where no one dared to venture. Until Roger came into my bar and drank it dry proclaiming he would conquer the Grand Line. And guess what, he did. Twenty-two years ago on this day he died on that platform which started the great pirate era. But look around now, all the pirates are a bunch of yellow bellies who are too scared to even try. All the great pirates have disappeared from these waters. There are no more true pirates that's why i'm closing down."

"We're going to the Grand Line huh Freddy." "That's right Lunna" "Hell yeah Gold Roger is so cool that's why i'm here me and Freddy will become king and queen of the pirates!" "Those are some pretty big words kid, especially from here." "Well believe it old man." I said. He started laughing "Kids if there are more people like you maybe I should just keep this place open. Here I'll tell you a few more stories over a few drinks." "I don't drink alcohol." "Well I don't mind give me some rum old man." He and lunna drank milk while I had rum. "Alright here's a story about one of Roger's many rivals. He was almost on par with him being up there with Whitebeard. His name was Byrnndi World, the captain of the... " "World Pirates" I finished for him. "Oh so you know this pirate then" "Heh do I know him hell my grandfather was one of his best men." "Whoa, really Freddy, your grandfather was on a crew whose captain was almost on par with Roger! That's so cool!"

"Wait! She called you Freddy, you have green hair, that rifle on your back is unusual and it has the initials F.D.R! You're the grandson of Freddy D. Ruiz! Wow never thought i'd meet the grandson of such an infamous pirate." "Yeah well he said he had to settle down after his captain was captured by the marines." "Yes I remember that, apparently a bunch of pirates and marines banded together to stop him. Guess they succeeded." "Not necessarily, the alliance was just a fail safe plan, their real plan was to plant secret agents inside his crew and defeat him from the inside. And it worked, they told everyone that it was a hard fought battle when in reality they are just a bunch of cowards. The crew left without him but my grandfather just quit. Too bad he isn't alive he would've loved to talk to an old man like you." "Heh well for your late grandfather i'll tell some stories about when they we're pirates." "I would love that."

As the old man finally finished the third story me and Lunna had decided to go to the execution platform. As we exit we saw a man enter the bar. When I saw him I saw on his coat the word justice so I grabbed Lunna's hand and ran not wanting to fight the marines right now.

 **POV: Kaya**

"Shushu stop running" Me and Gin have been following him for half an hour now. And we still haven't caught him. But suddenly he stopped. As me and gin took our breaths we spotted a pet store right in front of Shushu. "Damn it Shushu we didn't have to run here! We could have walked now i'm tired as hell!" Gin yelled at him. "Don't be so hard on him we might have taken longer trying to find the store." As we entered the store we saw an array of animals from mammals to reptiles to fish. "What can I do for you today?" The man at the counter said. "Oh just some pet food please we would like five bags." "Very well i'll be back in one moment." He went into the back. "See not such a hard task." When Gin didn't respond I saw he was tapping on the glass of a fish tank that held piranhas. "Hey I don't think they like that." "They're just fish it's not like the glass is gonna break." But it did and the piranhas went berserk flopping and biting they broke through some more glass releasing more animals who released more animals creating a domino effect. "What the hell is going on!" the guy at the counter returned with our food. "Here's the money thanks! Bye!" Me and gin each picked up two bags and Shushu carried one and we ran for our lives. "Let's just get back to the ship"

 **POV: Freddy**

Me and Lunna we're climbing up the execution tower when I realized something. "Hey Lunna, why didn't you just stretch us up there?" "I don't know" "'sigh' jeez Lunna, you're such a slow climber, i'm already at the top and you're almost halfway up here." Oh shit it's that marine. I layed down so he wouldn't see me. "Hey you and that guy from earlier are the two pirates with the biggest bounties in the east blue right?" "yeah that's us" "Well i'm Captain Smoker of the marines and you're under arrest." "Arrest? Forget that we're trying to go to the Grand Line to become King and Queen of the pirates. So sorry but we can't get arrested here." Oh yeah great argument Lunna. "Then you'll have to go through me!" "Fine" " _ **Gomu Gomu No**_ …" She fell but she only got stretched because her legs we're stuck. "No fair my legs are stuck." "Get down from there!" "Well sorry but i'm stuck." As she got unstuck she threw a punch at him which he dodged. "Too slow" He then decked her in the face. And then kicked her in the face. He just kept sending hit after hit. "You'll never be fit for the title Pirate Queen if you can't beat me." "Maybe but I can still try." " _ **Gomu Gomu No Whip!**_ " She missed and her leg wrapped around the fountain and she was sent flying off into the distance. Crap what an idiot! "That was bizarre." He then took off after her. Well she'll eventually come back here so I guess I just wait. After a while I got really bored so I just decided to go after her. On the way I saw some really cool sniping goggles. Of course I don't need them but still it could prove useful one day. As I was going to buy it I really needed to take a piss. "Hey ma'am do you have a bathroom I could use?" "Yes just down the hall and the first door to the left" But just as I was walking there some little girl bought them. "Hey little girl those are mine i'll pay you whatever I have." But as I emptied my pockets I found nothing. Damn! I gave it all to Tashigi. "Well you're broke and I wouldn't give it to you anyways." Gosh she's really a brat so I decided to take the intimidation route. "Well little girl you obviously don't know who I am, I have a fifty-million dollar bounty so please give it back." "Papa!" "I'm not your dad. I never even had sex yet." Never mind she went to some guy with a cloak. Ok so apparently Clint Eastwood is her father. "Papa look what I got you, happy birthday!" "Oh my sweet little girl. You're the best little girl a father could ask for!" "But Papa that mean ol' giant broccoli is trying to jack your present!" He sent a glare at me. "Are you the gentlemen who's been bothering my little girl?" "He also has a bounty of fifty-million beli" She whispered. "So you have a bounty of fifty-million beli huh." "Yeah what of it." He took out a bunch of posters. "Yeah he's here. Green Hair Freddy aka the Smiling Demon. On your first bounty that's impressive." "So what do you plan on doing because I think a fight would be worthless. Don't you agree?" "Completely" "But Papa you could beat him you're the strongest man ever!" "I don't need to prove anything, we have enough money to live and as long as you think i'm strong then that's all I need understand?" "But papa" "Not to rain on your parade sir but I still need those goggles." "My papa's letting you go! So just leave already you stupid giant!" "Well then let's settle this like gentlemen." He threw a pistol at me and I caught it. He pushed his cloak back to reveal thirty pistols. "Don't you think thirty-one pistols is too much for me?" "It's actually thirt…" I threw the pistol back to him. "My rifle should prove to be more than enough." "It's faster to take a pistol out than a rifle but fine, it's your funeral.

We were gonna duel next to a cemetery where a bunch of people gathered around to watch, including Nami. "Freddy what the hell are you doing dueling Daddy Masterson?" "I thought it would be fun, besides I want some goggles he has." "Well hurry up, I sense a storm coming." "Your friend seems very confident in your abilities." "Well I am her captain and no offence but you don't stand a chance." "Whatever, standard dueling rules ten paces then shoot, whoever lives wins." As his daughter counted down I took long bored steps each number which caused the little girl to get frustrated at me underestimating her dad. When she counted ten Daddy turned around but his gun was shot out of his hand.

"Daddy!" "This is the second time i've lost." He told us a story about Yassop and how he beat him the first time and spared his life. "Sweety please turn around I don't want you to see this." "See what papa" "Freddy D. Ruiz please finish it." "Wait please don't kill my dad! I'll give you the goggles, i'll give you anything please." "What are you stupid why would I kill him. That was a pretty close duel." "What are you talking about! I never even got to draw my pistol." "Yeah well just get up you really think I would let this sweet little girl become an orphan? Go, live and you can also keep the goggles. Consider it a birthday present from me and your daughter. Just one request though." "What is it?" "Get better next time we duel I said with a smile and me and Nami walked away. "That was a nice thing you did Freddy" She then kissed my cheek. Time to find Lunna.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys i'm back with another chapter. It's pretty late but I don't care it's still here. It was kinda tricky writing this chapter but I got through it, hope you guys liked it. And if you did please follow/favorite this story and leave a nice review it really helps. But if you absolutely despised it then make a review about it so my heart could be crushed because your opinion actually matters. ;) I will also be responding to new reviews when they get posted at the begining of the chapters so like I said let me know what you think. But anyways that's been me so bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Set sail!

Chapter 15: Set Sail

* * *

 **Loguetown**

 **POV: Freddy**

"We got to go now Freddy, this storm is going to be big!" Nami said. "Well there's not much we can do considering the fact that our whole crew is scattered around town. Look how about you go ahead and get the ship ready. I'll try and find everybody okay?" "Fine but don't take too long." As we parted ways I started walking back to the execution platform assuming that Lunna would be there. And she was, she was standing tall and proud on top of the platform looking down. "Hey, you get down from there immediately!" A police officer said. "But why?" Lunna retorted. "That execution platform you are standing on is property of the World Government. Now get down from there this instant!" "Fine only if you say the magic word." This idiot what is she even trying to do. "I am not playing get down before I arrest you" Once he finished his sentence a huge iron club with spikes smashed into the side of his face most likely killing him. Said club belonged to a woman who was in a pink cloak surrounded with hearts and sitting on her head was a white hat. She must be strong if she can carry something like that as if it was nothing. "Long time no see Lunna. Don't tell me you forgot already who I am. Now that's just rude."

A bunch of people we're swooning over her beauty but not me. Spending enough time surrounded by a bunch of hot girls can help your immunity. "I'm pretty sure we've never met before." As she was saying this I saw someone climbing the back of the platform, I couldn't see their face because the cloak they are wearing but I rushed to the rescue. As I was climbing the platform after the mysterious stranger an explosion was heard throughout the platform making me fall and hit my head hard. "Ouch" Apparently someone Lunna beat up a long time ago is here with an alliance with none other than Buggy the Clown. Somehow he gathered more people to fill the hole from when we destroyed his last crew. As he went through a long speech Lunna couldn't even remember his name which pissed him off. As I started climbing again I noticed the person Zora fought, I think his name was Cabaji, trapped Lunna and now she was stuck.

Damn! So I started climbing faster. I saw the clouds moving very quickly, must be the storm Nami was talking about. Buggy flew up there. "Get ready strawhat. You should be honored being executed where the king was." _Damn it climb faster Freddy_ " I'm trying damn it! "Monkey D. Lunna for the crimes of messing with the Buggy Pirates you will be executed!" All the pirates went nuts screaming and cheering. As I reached the top I saw some marines forming up. Damn must be getting ready to fight. . But as I was distracted Cabaji took notice of me and trapped me as well. So here we we're about to be executed where the king was executed. "Well this it Lunna." "Yeah, you thinking of what i'm thinking?" "Hell yeah" Together we said "I will be King/Queen of the Pirates!"

This echoed throughout the island. There we're many shocked faces from the civilians to the pirates to even the marines. "Stop the execution!" As we looked down we saw Sonya, Quiet and Zora. They started running at us trying to break the platform beating up some pirates along the way. "Zora, Sonya, Quiet, Nami, Shushu, Kaya, Gin, Freddy. Sorry but i'm dead." "Idiot" I said with a chuckle and a smile. And as Buggy and cabaji lowered their swords down on us a true miracle happened. Their swords we're struck by lightning strong enough to break the whole execution platform. I was electrocuted as well because i'm not like Lunna, made of rubber, so I wish that I got my head chopped off. Would've hurt less. It then started to rain hard. And as me Buggy and Cabaji layed there crisp we saw a straw hat floating down to the floor. Lunna picked it up and said "I'm still alive. That's nice." I then slammed her face into the ground. "Good for you!" I said with smoke still coming off me. We walked back with the crew and that was when the marines decided to attack. As we we're running away a bunch of marines started following us. "What's with all this rain?" Zora complained "Just shut up and run!" I said. "Where's the sea anyways?" "I don't know Zora just keep running!" "Well should we take out those guys" Sonya pointed behind us and we saw a bunch of marines on our tail. "No time." As we kept running we saw a girl standing in our way. It was Tashigi. "I didn't know you guys we're pirates. You both lied! You're just a bunch of liars!" "You never asked what my name was so I didn't really lie did I?" Zora said "Yeah well I told you my name but you never asked what my job or career was." "I will not let you leave this town with such a legendary sword and especially a liar who I actually kinda liked." " _Now a girl in the marines, wow boss you really are good. But she is in the marines so tread carefully boss._ "

"Give me the Wado Ichimonji and surrender." "You'll have to take it from me." Zora said. They clashed swords. Tashigi was struggling but for some reason Zora was hesitating. "Go ahead i'll take care of her." "Just be gentle on her alright Zora." And then the three of us ran off to the ship. "The harbors u ahead!" Lunna said. "Oh great now what, who is that?" Just ahead of us was Smoker. "Straw Hat, Green Hair I thought I told you that the only way to the Grand Line was through me." "Oh yeah I forgot!" Lunna said. "You really are stupid" "Lunna, Sonya, Quiet go up ahead i'll take care of this bozo." "BUt I want to fight him to Freddy!" "Don't care now go." "Fine" "I don't know about that, this will be the end for you." As they ran past Smoker Lunna stuck her tongue out at him. "And then there we're two." "yes and after I kill you i'll go after that stupid Straw Hat." "Well Smoker you're going to have a hard time trying to beat me." "Oh yeah and why is that?" "Because I have a dream. An impossible goal that I will accomplish no matter who stands in my way. And you are just another wall in the way." "That's ridiculous, you pirates are just a bunch of dreaming fools. I've come across hundreds of pirates who gave up on their dreams because they couldn't beat me. You'll just be another one added to the pile! Now before I kill you I was curious about something that happened at the execution platform."

"Oh, that ask away." "Why we're you smiling when you we're about to be executed? Did you know you we're going to somehow escape or was it because you didn't want to look scared in your final moments?" "Neither, it was because I was okay to die trying to live my dream. Even if I don't get very far I'd be content because I knew I tried my hardest. Albeit if I died here it would be kinda pathetic but it doesn't matter. Besides Being executed in the same spot the king was executed was is an honor beyond words." "You know I was a kid twenty-two years ago when I saw him get executed. I wanted to be just like him to become a pirate and sail the seas. And when I saw your face when you we're going to be executed it reminded me of his face. He had the same expression. But he also started this horrible Pirate Era which made me fear for the people so I vowed to take down any pirates I can to make the world a better place." Man the look of determination is strong with this one. "You know Smoker you're not such a bad guy after all. But when you we're giving that speech about being a pirate I saw a glint in your eye. You still long to travel the seas as a pirate don't you?" "What!? Don't be absurd! Anyways i'm getting bored let's fight already!"

He then turned his arms into smoke. This'll be interesting. His smoke then wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground. He then started tossing me around. Once he let go of me I shot a torrent of bullets until the whole clip was empty. But all the holes in his body closed up as the smoke filled in the gaps. "Aww come on what the hell! That's so gross." "My turn!" " _ **Smokescreen!**_ " He shot a huge wave of smoke at me which I blocked with my hair. But his smoke held me to the wall of a building. As I Pulled my hair back I whipped it at him. " _ **Whip!**_ " The hair cut his head into two pieces but he then started to reform again. And somehow in an instant he was behind me and grabbed my head. "I told you, you have to go through me to get to the Grand Line! And there is no way you can land a hit on me." He then smashed my head into the ground. I was looking up at him as he held me down with his smoke pushing my hair, legs and arms down. "You're luck has ran out" And as he was reaching for his weapon I saw a man in a green cloak stop him. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He said. "Oh great it's you" "Who are you old man" I said. "Great now I can turn you both in" "The world is still waiting for our answer. Freddy take care of Lunna for me." And then a strong gust of wind passed pushing me and Smoker away. When it died down me and the whole crew minus Nami, Shushu and Gin we're at the harbor. "Lunna, Freddy help!" Nami said. The Going Merry was sailing away! But Lunna had a plan, a bad one. She ran the opposite way grabbed onto a pole and shot towards the ship taking us with her. And off we sailed away from that forsaken island.

 **POV: Smoker**

Damn it he got away. But still that smile. It's the exact same from twenty-two years ago. I looked to my right and there he was. "If that's what you want to do then live your dream!" "Why did you help that man, Dragon!" "It's not our place to get in their ways of accomplishing their dreams Smoker. You too have a dream similar to them I just hope you realize it." Dream, what dream. Is he talking about that discussion I had with Green Hair? That was when I was a kid! I don't want to be a pirate anymore. Right? "Men we're going after them. Be ready to set sail. We're going to the Grand Line." "But captain you can't abandon your post! What would HQ say?" Fuck HQ. "Tell them, I don't care about orders." "I'm coming with you!" Tashigi said. "I have to get Roronoa Zora's sword and I also have to end that Green Hair bastard!" Hmm he seems to leave a path of destruction in his wake. But I still wonder why The leader of the Revolutionary Army was here let alone protecting some pirate. Time will tell eventually.

 **Sea**

 **POV: Freddy**

The sea was being unforgivable at the moment. The boat was almost about to capsize before we saw a lighthouse in the distance. "Hey look a light!" Nami said "The entrance to the Grand Line is near." "The Grand Line is finally within our reach" Lunna said "Well what are we waiting for? To the Grand Line!" I said. "Maybe we should celebrate somehow marking our leave from the East Blue into the Grand Line." Sonya said. She then brought out a barrel and put her leg on it. "I am going to find the All Blue!" Me and Lunna said "I'm going to be the king/queen of the pirates!" As my foot was next to hers. "The world's best swordswoman!" "To draw a map of the entire world!" "To become a great nurse who will find a way to cure any disease!" "To get payback on the Grand Line!" "To find the man who cursed me!" "Bark! Bark!" "To the Grand Line we go!" And with that we all raised our legs and broke the barrel. Except Shushu who was on my shoulder. "Alright guys come on enough of that. Let's set sail!"

 **A few hours later**

At the moment we we're all getting ready to cross into the Grand Line via the Reverse Mountain. A mountain that uses strong currents to carry boats onto the other side of the Red Line. Even now I could barely use the rudder since the current was pushing so hard. And if we missed it would mean the end of not just our adventure but also our lives.

"Hey I can see the mystery mountain!" We all came outside to see what Lunna was talking about. It was a huge wall which reaches beyond the clouds so we couldn't even see the top. At that moment the ship was taken by the current. "Keep the rudder steady guys. We don't want to crash into the mountain do we!" "keep going straight!" Nami said. "Are you crazy nami, we'll crash into the mountain!" "Look over there, that's where the entrance is we have to get to the exact position." She was pointing to a small crack in the mountain just big enough for a ship. It had unique carved arch ways leading higher than I could see. And the water was actually going up! "Alright guys man the rudder. Turn right before we get anymore off course!" "There's a problem Freddy, the rudder broke!" Sonya said. Damn it! But right before we crashed Lunna jumped in between us and the wall. " _ **Gomu Gomu no Balloon!**_ " The ship bounced off her body and went up the mountain.

As soon as we passed the clouds we could see the top of the mountain. The view was great up here. The trip was long and intense but as we reached the top we saw another ship heading right for us! We collided as we both went down at the same time. "Hey! What gives!" The voice was from a woman with long pink hair and brown eyes Her outfit consists of a white low-cut tank top that exposes both her midriff and cleavage, along with a pair of orange-and-black striped buckled shorts with long, thin suspenders. She also wears black high-heeled boots which reach up to her calves, with large laces coming from the openings, and a pair of hot pink and dark red stockings with a yellow sun-like motif on them. The hat she wears is a green Furażerka with a light-green lining. She has an anti-eyebrow below her right eye, bright red lipstick on her lips. As our ships were sailing down we saw something blocking the way. "Nami what is that?" I said. "I don't know, the map doesn't say anything about a wall." "Captain! We've spotted a huge whale at the base of the mountain." We heard from the other ship. "Damn it! As much as I want to kill you guys for scratching my ship I really got to go before we all die. Just remember the next time we meet, I Jewelry Bonney will destroy you and take your food." "Not my meat!" Lunna yelled.

And with that her crew maneuvered the ship to the right as we kept going straight. "Guys I see an opening on the left! Go left!" "We can't the rudders broken!" Sonya said. But just before we hit the whale a cannon went off and hit the whale. It was from our ship. It seemed to slow us down but not before Merry's head was taken off. "Hey that was my special seat!" We all started to paddle as fast as we could before it gave a loud groan. "Fuck my ears are killing me!" Sonya said "Just row we've got to get as far away from here as possible" Zora said. "Hey you think you can get away with breaking my special seat! Take this." Lunna then sent a punch that hit the whale right in the eye. We all looked on with shock and awe. "You moron!" We all shouted. The whale then looked down at us and growled. The whale opened it's mouth and sucked us in. But Lunna fell off and I grabbed onto her before she grabbed onto it's teeth and swung us onto it's back. It then closed it's mouth with the Merry nowhere in sight. "Everyone's been swallowed whole." "Don't worry Lunna we'll get them back no matter what." The whale then started going beneath the water. "Where do you think you're going you jerk!" Lunna then started punching the whale. "Give me back my friends!" As she was doing this I noticed some metal on the the whale. It's a hatch! I grabbed Lunna and ran for it making it just in time before the whale was completely in the water.

Hmm I don't know much about whales but since when did they have long metal hallways with lights. As we we're walking down the hallway the whale started shaking. A lot. And we were sent bouncing all over the place until we fell into what looked like a river. "Wow this whale has a river in it." Lunna said. "This doesn't make any sense! We're in a whale right?" But before Lunna could respond the whale tilted causing us to fall even further. We then crashed into two people who I couldn't get a good look at but one was a girl and the other was a guy. But what really surprised me was that we seemed to be outside. And there she was! The Going Merry! As soon as we hit the water I grabbed Lunna and the girl with my arms and grabbed the guy with my hair and swam up. As soon as we got out of the water I started swimming towards the ship. "Thank you" they both said as we arrived on the ship. "You parasites are back again?! I already told you no matter what you won't kill Laboon, especially while i'm around!" An old man said. The girl then started laughing. "You can't bully us from doing our mission." "And we sent to kill this whale and that is exactly what we are going to do. And this time we won't let you interfere! We're about to give this whale a new blowhole! Fire baby!" The two then shot their bazookas at the whale but the old man got in the way. Lunna then hit them both knocking them out. "Why did you do that" Nami asked. "Because I really wanted to hit them.

As the old man took us to his house he told us the story of the whale, Laboon. He apparently won't leave until a pirate crew come back. But Crocus told us that he heard that they we're defeated long ago and that Laboon refuses to believe it. Reminds me of Shushu. Said dog knew exactly what Laboon was going through. I was sitting on the broken mast when Lunna decided to grab it and stab it into an open wound on Laboon. I fell off and landed on the whale before jumping off due to it's thrashing. As Lunna and the whale came crashing down I grabbed Lunna and shielded us with my hair but the sheer weight of the whale broke through m defence and thus started a fight between us and the whale. We threw punches kicks hell I even tried to pierce through his hide but it proved worthless. His skin was just too tough. But just before he was gonna crush us again Lunna called the fight a draw. Laboon stopped as Lunna explained how we're both strong enough to take on the whale but vise versa. Lunna then went on about how we'll come back to settle the score once we finish conquering the Grand Line. "Kaya can you draw our flag onto Laboon please?" I asked her before Lunna could start. "Why can't I do it." "Just let her do it Lunna" And when Kaya finished it was a perfect replica. "Alright Laboon the paint is still fresh so don't go banging it on the wall alright?" Lunna asked. Laboon gave an approval growl in response. "Hey where'd they go?" I asked. "Who, oh the two we captured must have jumped off when Laboon was fighting you guys. I wonder who they we're?" Nami said.

Me and Gin we're currently working on repairing the ship when Nami started screaming. The compass was broken. But Crocus explained that the islands on this sea have strong magnetic fields and we needed a special compass called the log pose. Lunna found one on the deck. But it was soon broken as Sonya kicked Lunna in Nami's direction for eating my food. Good thing Crocus was here since he gave us his as a thanks for saving Laboon. Speaking of Laboon, he brought Lunna, Sonya and the two intruders. They wanted us to take them back to their island which we agreed to. As we set sail not too long the ship started shaking, Laboon then came up with a note attached to him. It read " _Dear Strawhats, Laboon insisted on joining your crew. If you think it will be too dangerous for him then he'll come back to me but if you agree then please take good care of him. I know taking care of a giant whale is a big responsibility but Laboon just cannot wait another year. Please Laboon is like family to me so with my biggest thanks, Crocus._ "

I was shocked, Laboon actually wanted to come with us. "Well I know my vote what about you guys, do you want Laboon to be a part of the crew?" And everyone said yes. With tears in his eyes Laboon started crying. "Alright guys next destination Whiskey Peak! Set sail!

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys i'm back once again. Sorry for the long wait i've been playing a lot of Don't Starve Together and just living life but I still got time for you guys. What do you guys think? I have so many plans for the future that you are just going to have to wait to find out what it is. Alright now time to address two things. One is Smoker. Through the hints it seems like he's conflicted on being a marine or following his childhood dream. You'll find out what I have planned for him at the end of the Alabasta Arc. And two Laboon. Some of you guys will be like "Why are you taking Laboon, He'll make you overpowered or He would never survive in the Grand Line" Well I say fuck you! I have some really cool things planned for Laboon including some epic fights. So please tell me how much of an idiot i am and how i am the scourge of the earth by leaving a review. Also remember to follow/favorite the story if you haven't already. See you next time bye.**


	16. Chapter 16: It's a Trap

Chapter 16: It's a Trap!

* * *

 **Sea**

 **POV: Freddy**

I love snow. For some reason it was snowing even though an hour ago it was hot and sunny. And since I have a lot of hair i'm like an animal using its fur to keep warm. I was sitting on one of the lounge chairs with my hair wrapped around me as Lunna and Sonya we're making snowmen. "Look Freddy, It's Mr. Snowbarrel!" Lunna said. I chuckled at the snowman. It had a green cape and a barrel on it's head. "It looks nice Lunna, very heroic at the same time silly." She grinned at that. "Well Freddy if you want to see a less amateur job look over here at my masterpiece." As I looked at Sonya's snowman I was shocked to see myself shirtless standing on a rock with my hair flowing with a sword pointed to the sky. "Well Sonya i'll admit it does look like me." "Oh I knew you would love it Freddy!" "Whoa Sonya that's so cool but can it do this." Lunna then pushed one of Mr. Snowbarrel's arms and it hit snowman Freddy right in the head knocking it completely off. "Oh now you're going to get it you shitty rubber bastard!" The two then started fighting with the snow from throwing snowballs to rolling over the other with a giant snowball.

"Hey Freddy can you tell those idiots to start shoveling the snow instead of playing with it for me?" Nami asked. "Why we're just trying to have some fun?" "Because if you don't then the snow will just keep piling up now hurry up and tell them!" She screamed at me. " _Geeze what a bitch."_ You have that right Zero. "Alright enough horsing around guys let's clean up around here." "Yes my dear sweet Freddy!" "But why, that sounds boring." "Just do it Lunna and stop being lazy, speaking of lazy where's Zora?" We then saw some lightning. Man this place is so weird but at the end is my goal so I can't give up. Nami screamed at the top of her lungs and I went to go check it out. "What's wrong Nami?" "We have to turn this ship around right now!"

"Why would you want to go back,, what did you forget your makeup or something?" "We're sailing in the wrong direction. I only took my eyes off the log pose for a second and it changed drastically. I thought the waves were calm." The girl Ms. Wednesday explained how that the log pose changes constantly. Then hell broke loose. After it all we we're all tired only for Zora who was sleeping the entire time to call us lazy! As Zora was talking to our guest me and Nami snuck up behind her and hit her on the head so hard her head impacted the floor as well. Before it could turn into a full blown fight we saw an island in the distance.

Said island had dome like hills with little domes on it. It kinda reminded me of a cactus. Our two guest then jumped off the ship and swam towards the island. Everyone was on caution mode because it seemed like a trap was waiting to be set off. But what we didn't expect is a bunch of people cheering for us. People cheering for a bunch of pirates didn't seem very likely. Something was fishy around here. As we met with the mayor he said his name was Igaram. He was a fairly tall man with six big white curls and carried a saxophone. He then said he wanted to throw us a party making me even more suspicious of these people.

Nevertheless I partied hard! There was music, food, alcohol and woman. Lunna was pigging out by the buffet table with Gin. Sonya was having a cook off with Kaya helping as an assistant. Shushu was off being pet by a bunch of girls. Nami and Zoro we're have a drinking contest to win a bunch of money. And me and Quiet we're hanging out with Laboon while he enjoyed the music. By the time the party started dwindling down, Lunna and Gin passed out from eating too much, Zora passed out from drinking too much, Sonya and Kaya were sleeping after cooking so much, Shushu was cuddled next to a bunch of girls sleeping, and Nami had finally won the contest so she decided to just fall asleep after drinking too much. Quiet also got sleepy so she rested her head on my lap and was sound asleep. I was currently drinking as Laboon let out a yawn and sank under the water and slept. I decided to stay awake because of two things. One I was still convinced this place might be a trap and two is because those two people we met inside of Laboon we're on a mission to kill him so I didn't want to take any chances.

As I sat on the Merry's figurehead after putting Quiet back in her room I was soon confronted by the mayor. "I hope you don't mind me trespassing on your ship" "It's fine as long as you don't have any malicious intent." "I just saw that you and I we're the only people awake in town so I decided to come for a chat. My you pirates sure know how to have fun. I always love this time of night. The cactus rocks gleam in the moonlight. It's quite beautiful don't you think?" "Yeah it is pretty cool. I have to confess Mayor, I thought you guys we're up to something but you guys seem very genuine. And for that I give you my thanks, but i'm still a little suspicious." "Oh and why is that?" "Because we ran across some of your citizens a while back and apparently they we're sent to kill this whale who is now part of our crew."

"Then I must confess as well. Our island may seem prosperous but in reality we are just scraping by. That whale would have gave us enough meat for all off us for years. But don't worry we won't go after him, we usually find a way to get along so you have my sincere apology for trying to kill your friend."

"Apology accepted. Now that my suspicions are over I think i'm going to take a quick nap, see you tomorrow Mayor." As I stood up and went into the captain's cabin I grabbed my rifle and got ready. I didn't believe what the Mayor was saying. If anything our encounter just proved this was a trap so I took my new special ammo and headed to get Quiet so we can scope out the town.

 **A few hours later**

Me and Quiet we're set up on top of two different cactus hills looking through our scopes. What we thought we're spikes we're actually graves. Apparently the town wasn't asleep as the mayor said. It was actually the opposite. Everyone was awake and surrounding the building where our friends slept. What I also noticed was the Mayor, a muscular woman and the two people we met inside Laboon all talking together. I didn't know what they we're saying but I saw Zora climbing the roof so I guess she had it under control. After a while of talking she vanished putting them all on guard. She was then spotted within the crowd when they started shooting.

I then sent a flash using the moon's light and a mirror to signal Quiet to start shooting. As she was taking people one by one I shot the whole town square with my new bullets which upon impact released a non-lethal dose of MH-5 gas. Everyone started choking but some lucky people managed to escape including the Mayor.

As I shot areas with a lot of people in it I heard the familiar clicking sound of an empty round. And so I changed the drum for normal bullets. Zora seemed to be doing a good job, she beat the pink haired muscle woman and the pompous crown wearing guy and at the moment The girl from earlier was standing on a huge duck wiggiling her nice body. I also saw a cloud around them so i'm guessing it must be pheromones to get Zora all riled up. Even though I wasn't in the cloud I was still being hypnotized by her body until I heard a shot next to my head. As I moved my scope to the cactus rock opposite from me I could see Quiet's gun smoking while she had an angry face. When I returned the scope over to where Zora was and saw she was cornered and that a sleeping Lunna was held at knife point about to be stabbed if Zora moved. The Mayor then grew gun barrels out of his curls pointing them at Zora. When he shot Zora managed to use the guy wearing the crown to block the shots as I shot the knife in the girl's hand before she got hit by her partner. Zora then dashed towards Lunna and jumped on her enlarged stomach and managed to cut the mayor.

As Zora sat down to take a rest I noticed an explosion. Upon inspection I found a man with an afro in a trenchcoat was standing with a woman who had a dress with a lemon design, an umbrella and a lemon shaped hat. There we're also two animals, an otter and a vulture. I was going to take a shot but I decided not to. Everyone was defeated so I signaled Quiet to head to the ship. Me on the other hand had to go wake everyone up. As I got into the town I saw Nami and was about to call for her until I noticed she was spying on something. As I joined in we found out the blue hair girl was actually a princess named Vivi and the man with the curls was the head security of said kingdom Igaram.

As the two people I saw earlier now identified as Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine we're going to kill them Igaram then shot at them which they didn't even seemed fazed by. I didn't get to see what but Mr. 5 threw something at Igaram but it exploded on impact. Miss Valentine was flying towards Vivi when she lashed out at her with her weapon. As she stood in front of them I saw Zora drag Lunna in between them. Mr. 5 then started picking his nose and when Mr. 9 charged at him he flicked it causing it to blow up in his face.

What the hell! His boogers explode! That's disgusting. These two obviously have devil fruit powers. As Vivi got on her duck and ran away the two followed in pursuit. As they left Igaram begged Zora to save her but refused. Nami then tried extorting him. "Look Nami you discuss the money situation but i'm not going to stand by as a princess gets hunted." And so I ran off after them. I came across the muscular woman who tried to hit Mr. 5 but got closed lined and she exploded. He explained that he had the bomb bomb fruit and Miss Valentine had the Kilo Kilo fruit. As she changed her weight to fly high in the sky she then went to a heavy weight of ten-thousand kilograms but I stood above the woman and blocked miss valentine from crushing her. I held the massive weight with my hair wrapped around my arm to strengthen it. "What! Who are you and why aren't you getting crushed? I'm at ten-thousand kilograms. You should be four feet under." "He's Green Hair Freddy aka The Smiling Demon, am I right?" Mr. 5 asked. "You would be correct, now as much as this isn't my business I can't just let you kill this princess." "Well that puts us in an issue, now you are in the way. Which means you are our enemy, which also means more work for us. So can you just walk away so we can take her out?" "No can do" Zora then leaped to my side. "Took you long enough. So how much does Nami want?" "She's asking for a billion which seems absurd. Anyways so how we going to deal with this." "Zora!" We all looked behind Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine to see Lunna standing there. "Don't worry Lunna me and Zora got this covered." "Shut up Freddy! I'll kill you for what you did Zora!" "What! What kind of nonsense have you got in you're mind this time?" "Shut up I know what you did! All those people did nice things for us and you hurt them!" Zora tried to explain what happened but Lunna attacked her leaving me with bothe Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 to fight. Alone. "Well shit" Zora then kicked Lunna into the two of them sending the three crashing into a nearby building. A few explosions later Miss valentine flew out and Lunna came out with a knocked out Mr. 5. Then Miss Valentine tried to crush Zora which she dodged and she went straight through the ground. Lunna and Zora then got back into their pointless fight. As Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 tried to interfere I got in their way. "Hey i'm getting pretty bored. How about I take you both on." "Miss Valentine let's do it!" With a nod she grabbed his arm and flew up into the air. She then threw him down at me. With his arms pointed forward aiming for my head all I did was lower my head. He then hit my hair causing an explosion and his hands to fracture from the force. As he was doubling over from the pain a simple kick in the face knocked him out for good.

"What! How is that possible! You should be nothing but a pile of ash!" I looked up and saw a pretty sight of something under her dress. "So you have lemons down there too? Nice!" I then gave her a thumbs up. "Pervert! Eat this _**One-Hundred Kilogram Crush!**_ " As she fell I did the same thing as last time but this time I wrapped more of my hair around my arm. As she hit my arm I was forced down creating a crater around us but I was still standing. I was actually struggling a lot from the force. As I flexed my hand trying to get some sort of grip I accidently brushed my hand somewhere where you shouldn't touch without consent. She let out a small moan and fell back. "What the hell do you think you are doing you rapist!" "Wait no, that wasn't supposed to happen I was just-" "How dare you. Do you have no decency!" She then rambled on `and after a minute of her talking I had enough and clocked her on the head knocking her out.

Damn troublesome woman. As I look back I saw Vivi with an awestruck look. Probably didn't expect me to beat them as easily as I did. And so I walked up to her and went on one knee. "Your highness your knight in shining armour has arrived." She looked confused and before she could respond I bursted out laughing. "Man that was good, anyways I've come to rescue you I guess." "But why?" "I don't know, might be because I can't just let some people jump some girl or it could be the fact that if I didn't nami would be mad."

Speaking of Nami she ended Zora and Lunna's fight by clobbering the both of them. "What the hell do you two think you're doing? You could've hurt the princess and lose us a chance at a billion beli. You understand?" Nami said. "One billion beli? What are you talking about I'm confused why did you guys save me?" Vivi asked. "About that, we need to talk about our reward." After me and Zora explained the whole issue Vivi started talking about her country, Alabasta. It was currently in a civil war that was sparked by the secret organization Baroque Works. Vivi and Igaram infiltrated them and found out some secrets that she needs to tell her country. "So do you know who the boss is?" Lunna asked.

"Oh no! Please ask anything but that! No matter how strong you guys are, you won't stand a chance against one of the seven warlords, Crocodile!"

Wait, did she just say a warlord! We all had shocked faces and Nami started shaking and screaming in her face. "Wow a Warlord is supposed to be strong right Freddy?" Lunna asked.

"Yeah the government hand picked them so they have to have some kind of skill. Don't worry Nami it's not like they know we know." After I said that the otter and vulture from before revealed themselves and flew off. Dman they must be working for Crocodile. So I grabbed my rifle and shot the vulture down. But the otter fell in the water and swam away.

"Damn! Well at least we tried." Igaram then came with an outfit that looks just like the one Vivi is wearing. And let me say, seeing an old man dress like a young girl is not a pretty sight. He then explained his plan of going to Alabasta disguised as Vivi. Before he sailed off we all said goodbye. And unfortunately it seemed like it was a permanent goodbye because not long after he sailed away an explosion larger than the island covered the boat leaving nothing but water. We all started running back to the ship but Lunna went to go get everyone else. As we got on the ship I saw Lunna dragging Sonya and Gin with Kaya and Shushu following behind. Laboon even gave us a slight push to get us moving faster.

As we set sail we all were finally relieved to be away. But a mysterious voice agreed as well. "Well i'm just glad we got away from the people who were chasing us." "That's for sure" Nami agreed. We all turned around not knowing the foreign voice on the ship to see a woman dressed in a purple cowgirl outfit.

"It's you!" "Oh I just met with your Mr. 8 or should I call him Igaram, princess?" "Hey who are you and what are you doing on my ship and how did you get on!" Lunna said. "Answer her, Miss All Sunday" "Wait you know who she is Vivi? What number guy is she partnered with?" Nami asked. "Her partner is Mr. 0, Crocodile! She's the only person who knows of his identity. That's how we found out who he was. By following her."

"Well to be honest I did let you follow me."

"So she's a good guy?" Lunna said confused on if she should attack or not.

"I know you knew we we're there! You we're the one who told the boss about us. Weren't you?"

"That's right"

"So she is a bad guy."

"You still haven't told us what you are doing here!" :Oh right, you we're just so serious about it that I couldn't help myself. A princess trying to take on a secret organization to save her country on her own seemed so ridiculous I just had to see. Sonya and Kaya then had her at gunpoint and Quiet up in the crowsnest had her head in her sight. So I did the same and raised my rifle.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that." Some force yanked my rifle away from my hand as it went over to her. And Kaya and Sonya we're threw off the railing onto the deck as the same happened to Quiet but I caught her.

"Now you all don't need to get so excited, i've got no orders to do anything drastic. I have no reason to fight here." She then somehow got Lunna's hat and twirled it on my rifle. "So you two are the captains. Wow almost a full woman crew, you must be having fun. Freddy D. Ruiz."

"Give me my hat back right now before I go up there to kick you're ass!"

"You know picking up this princess would mean that you are going directly against us. Are you sure that's what you want? And what makes it worse is where your log pose is pointing. The island is called Little Garden. We won't even have to lift a finger, you'll be long dead by the time Alabasta has been taken over." She then threw Lunna her hat and my rifle to me. She also threw an eternal pose to Vivi. "With that eternal pose you could go directly to an island near Alabasta. Free of charge. The island is called Nanimonai Island." Lunna then snatched the eternal pose and broke it in her hand. "Forget your stupid thing. We don't need it."

Nami then retaliated by calling her a jerk then roundhouse kicking her in the face. "Only me or Freddy can say where we go not this woman who killed Vivi's friend. So I hate her."

"Aww, it's a shame you didn't accept my offer. Do you feel the same Freddy, do you hate me as well?"

"After what you did to the old man, hell yeah."

"Well I hope to see you two next time" "No!" Me and Lunna said. She then jumped off the boat onto a huge turtle and sailed away. "Well looks like we're going to little garden then. Alright guys we've got a princess to deliver so let's go to Little Garden!" And so we we're off onto our next adventure.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys back once again. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I sure did. Now I want to talk about the schedule. I started this story back in June, and it's July right now. Now i'm confident in how much chapters I can squeeze in a week. Around two to three chapters a week. I remember back in the firsst week where I uploaded two chapter per day. And let me tell you those were some tiring days. But soon school will start and I will have to stretch the schedule as much as I can. But until then it's two to three chapters per week. So as usual please follow/favorite and leave a review, I like to know what you guys think. So until next time Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17: Little Garden

Chapter 17: Little Garden

 **Author's Note:**

 **If your reading this the same day this was uploaded i dont really know what happened but i fixed the problem so enjoy**

* * *

Sea

POV: Freddy

Morale was low on the ship currently since we left the island of Whiskey Peak. But mostly two people, Vivi and Gin. So I decided to be the nice guy I am and go check up on them. "Nice guy my ass, you're never nice to me." That's because you're an asshole, remember Zero. "Oh yeah, you've got a point there boss." Vivi was closer so I decided to check up on her first. She was leaning on the railing looking out at the sea. I did the same a bit away from her to give her some space.

"Beautiful isn't it? Almost makes you forget about all the troubles in the world doesn't it." I said. She seemed to smile at that. At least we're making some progress. "Yeah, almost." She then got all sad and depressing again. Damn, I'm no good with women, got any ideas Zero? Nothing perverted please. "Oh so you've come to the ol' charm master eh. Well take her out for some lunch and after take her to your room for some fun." Well the first part wasn't so bad. "Hey Vivi, let's go get something to eat yeah?" "Sorry Freddy but I don't really feel too hungry right now." So you want to go the hard way then so be it. And with an evil smile I grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over my shoulder. "Hey! Let me down Freddy! What are you doing?"

"We're going to get something to eat. Isn't that obvious?" After a while of struggling she gave up and just sulked as I brought her into the kitchen. And was greeted to the sight of Sonya making dinner. "Hey Sonya, I know it's asking for a lot but do you think you can whip us up something really quick." As she turned around I noticed a bit of jealousy from her face since I was still carrying Vivi on my shoulders so I put her down and she got a bit happier. "Anything for you my darling." Sonya said. So me and Vivi waited at the table for our food. Alright part one of cheer up Vivi is done, now what's part two? "Look Freddy I know you're trying to cheer me up and all but really i'm fine."

Still not buying it. "Well then can't two people eat and talk then?" "I guess so" And so we waited in silence and Sonya arrived with a two plates of food. I actually drooled a bit as I saw my food but then I saw Vivi's and I got to say, mine was a lot better. Not that it wasn't good. "Thanks Sonya, it smells delicious. But I think I want Vivi's more." And so I switched our plates around. Sonya looked a bit sad. So I took a bite and felt the flavors explode in my mouth. "Wow Sonya, you really outdid yourself this time. It taste great!" She then got really excited and hugged me. "Oh Freddy your appraisal is not needed. I'm just glad you are are eating my food. As she left Vivi looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "She's very ambitious with her food." I then chuckled as Vivi got her first taste of Sonya's food. "Wow this really is great!" "Thank you." We heard from the kitchen.

An hour later

As we left the kitchen a smile was graced on Vivi's face. Throughout our dinner I told her of all our crazy adventures. She seemed to enjoy the stories. She also talked a little a bit about her childhood being a troublemaker with her friend Kohza. She also got sad saying that he was the one leading the rebellion against her country. But got happy once I said we'll get her there before anything drastic happens. "Thanks Freddy. I know I said I was okay but now I know I can say without a doubt that I'm okay now."

"Well it's a captain's job to make sure his guest are happy." And with that I walked off to talk to Gin. He was currently sparring with Kaya in a fist fight which he was currently losing. "Oi Gin come with me you're taking a break." "Damn it right when I was finally about to beat him. You're lucky Freddy came to the rescue." Kaya said. "I don't know about that blondie, you'll never beat me." Gin said. As we walked away from Kaya Gin asked "So anything in particular you wanted to talk about cap"

"Well actually I wanted to know what's on your mind? You seemed troubled earlier." His face contorted in anger. "It's just that we've been out here for a few days and we've already gone farther than I had when I was in Krieg's crew. If we had known about that stupid log pose then we probably might have made it a bit farther."

"Well think of it like this Gin. If you had followed the log pose you would've probably faced another danger besides the greatest swordsman in the world. For example we are going against another warlord. If Krieg couldn't beat a few kids in the East Blue then how could he have survived out here."

"I guess you're right but it still bothers me. But i'm glad it happened the way it did because now I have a second chance with a stronger crew." he said with a smile. "That's the spirit!" I then slapped his back hard which he winced at. "Geeze cap why'd you have to go and do something like that?" "Felt like it." We then started bursting out laughing when we heard Quiet yell from the crowsnest. "Island dead ahead." Everyone gathered at the front of the ship to see an island that was covered with thick trees and bushes. A jungle lost in time. Little Garden.

As we landed Lunna decided to go and explore. Vivi, Carue and Kaya went to tag along. Zora, Gin and Sonya went off to go look for some food and the rest of us we're going to protect the ship. I was getting bored up until we saw a giant. He stood a good thirty feet high and was a round man. He had a helmet with two horns coming out and a big yellow beard. He also wore red overalls with golden button straps, fur linings, a leather strap around his right shoulder and another as a belt, yellow pants with black stripes and fur lings at the bottom and yellow shoes. "Hey do you guys have any alcohol?" Me and Quiet lowered our weapons once we realized he wasn't hostile. "Yeah we got a few barrels want some giant guy?" "Gababa I would love some alcohol- ahh!" We all saw a T-Rex had bitten his ass. We we're all surprised that dinosaurs still existed. With one strike he chopped his head clean off with a huge axe.

He held it's head with one hand and yelled "I am Broggy a giant warrior of Elbaf! Now we got food, won't you come with me to eat and drink?" "Sure but do you mind if we eat here? I got a friend who can't really go onto the land and I'd rather not leave him out." At the mention of him Laboon surfaced. "To befriend such a giant beast you must be pretty strong. Gabababa" As we started a fire and started cooking me and Quiet brought out some barrels of sake. Man Lunna will be pissed if she knew we we're having a party with a giant.

Nami was still a little scared of the giant so she hung around Quiet just in case and Shushu was chowing down. Broggy threw up a giant piece of meat which Laboon caught in his mouth simply by just slightly opening up his mouth. "Gababa, throughout all my travels i've only seen a few beast that could stand toe to toe with this beast." We exchanged stories of adventure and he told me of Elbaf. An island in the Grandline that is host to the race of giants. I even asked him if I had giant blood in me but he said even a toddler was bigger than me. We we're interrupted when a volcano erupted and he got ready to fight. He said it was a one-hundred year battle that always ended in a stalemate and that he forgot why they were fighting. I climbed a nearby tree to get a better view and it was epic.

A true battle of giants. These men were true warriors as they clashed with weapons in hand. In the end it was another stalemate. They then started laughing. When Broggy came back he said he gave his friend Dorry some barrels of alcohol and that the rest of our friends were with him. "Broggy I got to say, your fight was incredible. A clash of giants, you two gave it your all and for that you have my respect." "Gabababa, I like you tall human. So how long are you guys staying here. We haven't had company like you in a while."

"Well truth be told we don't know. We're pretty new to the Grandline and we don't know how long it takes for the log pose to change on this island." "Oh, in that case it takes a full year." We all we were all wide eyed as he said that. Vivi's country will be long gone by that time. "Is there no other way?" "Well you could sail straight and hope for the best, but i'm sure you want to live. We might have a log pose from one of the bodies around on the island. The last visitor was a year ago so i'm sure you'll be good." Alright finally something going our way.

"Well, please by all means drink and eat. I'm heading out to find my friends, it was nice meeting you Broggy." ""Same here tall human. May Elbaf be in your favor." "Quiet stay here with Nami and Laboon to protect the ship. Shushu come with me boy" Shushu started following me and we started traveling to the big rock formation on the island. As we were walking we heard the volcano erupt again. Guess the next fight is about to begin, It should still be pretty even since they are both pretty beat up. I heard some explosions up ahead and went to take a look. But I was distracted by Quiet who was leaning on a tree with her head down. "Hey Quiet, I thought I told you to stay with the ship. I guess you do follow me everywhere so i'm not really mad." She still hasn't moved, I get why she isn't talking but something seems wrong with her. "Hey You alright Quiet?" As I got closer I turned around to hear Shushu yelp. But there was no one there. I turned back around to find some white stuff coating my legs. The white stuff also wrapped around my arms and torso keeping me in place.

"Hahaha this must be one of them and his dog." I looked to where the voice came from and saw a man with his hair shaped into a 3. He had a blue and white vest. He seemed pretty weak. Probably relies on his devil fruit. "You son of a bitch what did you d-" My screams turned into muffled sounds as he used that white stuff to cover my mouth. "Such a dirty mouth, it might make you a little more happy knowing that you're going to die with your friends. We captured the swordswoman, and the two who were on the boat. Soon we will also have the princess as well. Hahaha all because of the intellect of me, Mr. 3. And also a bit of help with my Wax-Wax Fruit" I glared at him. This bastard actually caught us! Damn I can't believe I fell for his trap. A couple feet away from me Shushu had all four of his legs coated in that wax so he couldn't get out either. As I struggled I noticed giant footsteps coming our way. Broggy was beating Dorry but something didn't seem right. Mr. 3 then coated the ground underneath Dorry and he slipped causing Broggy to finish him off. Mr. 3 then used his powers to capture Broggy. Mr. 5 and Miss valentine then came with Vivi, Quiet, Zora and Nami.

"We got em' Mr. 3 and we also took out the straw hat." Mr. 5 said. No that couldn't be possible, we already beat these guys. Lunna wouldn't have any problem against him. I tried to use my hair but it was also restrained by the wax. Damn that's going to be a bitch to wash off. Mr. 3 then made this huge structure that looked like a birthday cake with a pumpkin on top which was rotating. It also had candles that were lit on fire. All six of us were then stuck to one of the layers. With all the wax off me I tried to break off the wax coating my feet with my hair but it was to strong. It would take hours to break through. But I went at it anyways. As me and Zora tried to break our way out Broggy actually managed to break free using his brute strength. But that hope was lost when Mr. 5 brought him back down with his devil fruit powers before Mr. 3 coated him with even more wax. He even pierce through his hands and feet with large wax needles.

"Thanks for the assist Mr. 5. But alas my next objective is to wipe the embarrassment to Baroque Works." He then captured both Mr. 5 and Miss valentine in wax and they too soon joined us. "Damn it Mr. 3 you traitor let us down from here! We're on your side!" Mr. 5 yelled. "Sorry, orders straight from the boss himself. Now make sure you guys put a nice pose for when you turn into one of my wax sculptures!" It was then that we realized that little flakes of wax were falling onto us. Soon there would be enough to cover us. Damn it! It's making me move a little slower. Even Mr. 5's explosions couldn't do anything against it but hurt himself.

"Hey giant you can still move right?" Zora asked. Broggy grunted as a way of saying yes. "Good then we can take him on together." "Wait Zora you're not planning on cutting your legs off! I won't allow you to cripple yourself like this. We'll find another way!" I said. "Sorry Freddy but it's the only way. I'm not just going to sit here and die. Why should we make it easy for them to kill us."

"She's bluffing, there's no way she'll cut her own legs off she's just trying to act tough so her friends have some kind of hope." Mr. 3 said. "Gababababa that runt has some spirit i'll give her that. Alright let's cut them to pieces." Broggy said. "I won't let you!" Before Zora could take a swing my hair as sharp as could be cut right through my left leg. "FREDDY!" I heard from my crew. I was standing on one leg. Damn, better me than her. I forced my hair through the cracks and with all my strength I pulled my other leg out.

Everybody stared in shock as I hopped over to Miss Valentine. "Hey I know you used to be our enemy but I could really use your power. So before I bleed out I'm going to free you and you have to be as heavy as you can and break this wax atrocity. Can you do that?" "Yes" She answered quickly. My hair hit the space between her legs and made a hole. Using the cracks I made I broke her out. "No matter what you do you'll still get trapped by my wax!" Mr. 3 yelled. He shot some wax at us but I blocked it with what was left of my left leg. I don't know if wax is good for you but it stopped the bleeding. "Go! Before I run out of blood here." She flew high into the sky and yelled "One Thousand Kilogram Crush!" She fell right at the base of the structure going all the way through splitting it in half. It caused a domino effect causing the rest of the structure to crumble in on itself.

Once we were all free from the wax we all got ready to fight the enemy. "Freddy I think you should sit this one out. You've done enough already." Nami said. "Sorry, but I can't do that, as the captain I must make sure my crew is safe. And until that bastard is dead I won't rest! Your lucky I don't have my rifle or else you would've been done by now you bastard."

"Ha, even if you outnumber us you won't be able to beat us." Mr. 3 then started covering himself in wax making a suit of armour. "Wax Champion! Now Miss Goldenweek can you add a paint job onto my armour?" He looked around but no one was there. Seems like she ran away. "Sotty Mr. 3 but I don't want to get beat up so I'm heading to the boat. Bye" We all saw her in the distance as she turned around and headed into the jungle. "Wait Miss Goldenweek please come back! I can't take them all by myself! Fine but I have a low number for a reason. It's because i'm the third best fighter in Baroque Works and you won't be able to stop me!" He ran at us with one of his fist raised but he was knocked on his ass when Lunna, Carue and Kaya crashed into him coming from the jungle. "Lunna your here!" Vivi said. "Yeah, these guys ruined their dual so i'm going to get some payback." Lunna then looked at me, more importantly at the spot where my leg should've been. "Freddy! What happened to your leg!"

"It doesn't matter. Just kick his ass so we can get out of here." So there was Mr. 3 surrounded by enemies and had nowhere to run. "Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" Mr. 3 blocked the attack with his hand but another attack came from the back. "Onigiri!" Zora managed to cut most of his armour. "TNT Punch!" Mr. 5 punched his armour which caused it to explode and break. Mr. 3 fell out of his broken armour and I stood above him. The wax on my leg started to melt since his hair was on fire and it was melting the wax. "You'll pay for what you did. Spear!" And with that he slumped over. Dead or unconscious I really didn't give a damn. He was out and that was all that mattered. "Alright guys use fire to melt any leftover wax." I then fell unconscious as the blood loss finally took it's toll.

POV: Gin

Finding food wasn't that hard considering the fact that this island is host to extinct dinosaurs. Along the way I found Sonya who was still taking part of her and Zora's stupid contest to see who could bring more meat back. She had dragged a T-Rex while I had a sabertooth. We came along a white building. Upon closer inspection it seemed to be made of wax. When we entered it was not a place you'd expect to find in a prehistoric jungle. Sonya sat down by a nearby table and started drinking some tea. "Damn it Sonya, this isn't the time to be messing around. I could've swore I heard some explosions. We got to go check it out. Our friends might be in danger."

"You're right Gin sorry." We started heading back for the door when we heard some ringing. It came from a basket. Sonya opened it up and there was a transponder snail in it that had the number three on it's shell. "Hello this is the crap cafe what would you like to order?" I chuckled at how she answered. "Stop fooling around Miss Goldenweek. Put Mr. 3 on." Sonya gave me snail. "Who is this?" "It's me, Mr. 0. It's been awhile since you last reported, what is the status of the strawhats and the princess." We looked at eachother in shock. This was the warlord that is threatening Vivi's country, The leader of Baroque Works, Crocodile. "Um, well the strawhats have been completely destroyed along with the princess. No need to send anyone else after them." Damn this isn't going to work. "Good, I'm sending Mr. 13 due to the fact that his partner was killed at whiskey peak. He will have an eternal log pose leading to Alabasta. As soon as all the agents arrive we will plan our final step. Is that clear?" "Crystal." He then hung up on me so I put the snail down. We heard a growl come from one of the windows and saw a sea otter with sea shells that had knifes at the end. Once he charged us Sonya's leg and my tonfa crushed him."We should find the others and tell them what just happened." "Agreed" So we carried on following where the explosions once were.

POV: Freddy

As I woke up my head hurt. I looked down to see if all I remember was a dream or not and what I saw proved it wasn't. My leg was still missing but wrapped in bandages. I tried to get up but Kaya stopped me. "Not yet Freddy, you lost a lot of blood. I'm sorry to say this Freddy but even if we found your leg in all that rubble it wouldn't matter. We don't have the tools to put it back together." I looked around and saw the sad look on everyone's faces. Even the giants had a solemn look. "Hey what are you all pouting for?" I then got up brushing off Kaya's hand which tried to stop me. "You really think a missing leg is going to stop me? Ha, come on let's go take Vivi home yeah?" Everyone started to get a bit happier knowing that I'm not just going to give up. Nami then came up to me with my rifle. "Freddy while you were out Sonya and Gin managed to talk to Crocodile through a transponder snail. They acted like they were part of Baroque Works and now we have an eternal pose heading to Alabasta." Nami said. "Well then what the hell are we doing here? Let's get out of this dump and take Vivi home!"

As we all headed to the boat Broggy and Dorry wanted to show me something. They brought me to one of the big rock formations on the island and showed me a grave The grave had a small wooden cross and behind that was what looked to be a wooden oar. "This grave belongs to a man who reminded me of you. He beat both me and Broggy single handedly. He died due to a disease on this island. We buried him here so we never forget this strong warrior." Dorry said "And we would like you to have his weapon as a way of saying thank you for helping us out. That weapon may look like just some regular oar but it is way stronger than that. This weapon is made from adam wood. The strongest wood in the world, even our strength couldn't break this weapon so please take this as a way to show our gratitude." Broggy said. I Took the weapon in hand and gave a twirl. It was really heavy and the top really outweighed the bottom. But after a few good swings I ended up getting a feel for it. "I'll accept it, maybe we'll meet each other again maybe in another life, but until then i'll see you guys later."

As I walked over to the ship I started using the oar as a crutch. It was the perfect size since the weapon was supposed to be bigger than normal people. "Oi, Freddy where'd you get the Ecu from?" Zora asked. "Is that what this is? Dorry and Broggy gave it to me, apparently it's made from the strongest wood in the world." "Yeah back in the day lot's of fishermen who turned into warriors used them to fight off their enemies." Nice now we got a cool new weapon to add to our arsenal.

As we started sailing I got a feeling that we were missing something. "Hey guys, where's Laboon?" Normally he swam high enough so that we could see him but we couldn't. As we were searching we saw Dorry and Broggy at the coast. "Friends as a last farewell gift we will take out the Island Eater for you so just keep going straight!" Dorry said. On cue A huge Goldfish that was almost as big as Laboon surfaced ready to eat our boat. I felt the bottom of the ship rock and knew what was coming. "Don't worry Dorry, Broggy! We got this you just stay there and watch! Alright guys full speed ahead." "What are you crazy Freddy!" Nami said "Just trust me" And they did as we were getting closer and closer to it's mouth. Just before we entered it's mouth it was launched into the sky by Laboon.

We were all surprised at the amount of strength Laboon had to have used to push the giant goldfish. As it landed it caused a huge splash and Laboon jumped out of the water going head first into the goldfish. A few moments later we saw the goldfish rise out of the water with x's in it's eyes. Laboon followed and gave a growl of victory. And so we waved back at the giants and set sail to Alabasta. Hopefully we can get there on time.

Author's Note:

Hey guys sorry for the long wait lot's of things have been going on but it's all good now. I'm having to work on my computer instead of my laptop since it just doesn't want to work anymore so updating might be a little slow so sorry. I actually want to give a shout out to Layla Riddle. You reminded me to keep working on the story so you have my thanks. So what did you guys think of the sea battle I got more planned for Laboon and that was just the beginning. Also about Freddy's leg being cut off I got something planned for that as well so don't worry. So remember to follow/favorite if you haven't already and also leave a review telling me how you felt or how I fuck everything up, let me know. So i'll see you guys next time bye.


	18. Chapter 18: Drum Island

Chapter 18: Drum Island

 **Authors note: Hey guys im not dead! Sorry for the long wait, I've really been wanting to put up a chapter but schools got me fucked up. But now I have a whole week break and I plan to write as much as I can. And I will also try to write more before the next break. I would also like to thank Outerjay, 12Lily12, Hanzou, and all of my loyal followers, I really enjoy writing but with your support it really helps. Like getting paid to do what you love. Except im not getting paid. But enough of that onto the story!**

* * *

Sea

POV: Freddy

" _Wakey Wakey Freddy, time to get your handicap ass out of bed._ " Zero said.

It's been a few days since we left Little Garden and I'm starting to get used to the whole no leg situation. Sure there's the unbalanced factor and it throws off my aim a bit but at least I have my new weapon to use as a crutch.

The part about having no leg that sucks, besides having no leg, is the phantom pain I feel during the night. If it wasn't for Shushu's cuddling I don't think I would've fought through the pain. It feels like it did when I first cut it off. And when I go to rub the pain away I don't touch anything.

Hell some mornings I forget I lost a leg and try to stand and fall face first into the ground. The crew acts the same but I still feel an awkward sensation whenever I step into a room. It'll probably take a while for the crew to get used to it.

" _hey enough with this Sappy shit, you got to go train with Nami again remember?_ "

"Patience Zero, just thinking about stuff." I said

" _Yeah I know, I'm inside your head remember? Just hurry up and go. Also stop talking to me out loud, I can hear your thoughts dumbass._ "

Oh, right. Well anyways why are you being so hostile, hell this is the most you've spoken in a while. Something wrong Zero?

" _Don't worry about it kid. Just know that I'm going to need you to do me a favor in the future. And before you say anything don't ask just get on with your daily routine._ "

Alright zero but I'm going to need an explanation sometime.

And with that I grabbed my Ecu placed it under my arm and got up waking Shushu from his sleep.

"Come on boy, let's go get some breakfast."

He gave me a bark and we left the captain's cabin and headed to the kitchen. On the way there I saw Zora was on watch duty but she was sleeping.

It was pretty early but I know Sonya will have some breakfast ready by the time everyone wakes up.

True to my word there she was cooking in the kitchen oblivious to the presence of me and Shushu. It's when I pulled my chair out is when she noticed us.

"Oh Freddy, didn't see you there how about some breakfast?" She said.

"Sure thing, what's on the menu today?"

"it's a secret." She then winked and brought out a plate with a stack of pancakes in the shape of a heart. "Just for you my love"

I rubbed the back of my neck, flushed with embarrassment. "Geeze thanks Sonya, I bet I can guess the secret ingredient."

"It's not meat." Someone said

Me and Sonya looked on star struck at the empty plate and Lunna licking the crumbs on her lips.

"Lunna! That was specially made for Freddy you shitty rubber bastard." Sonya said. She then kicked Lunna but she dodged out of the way and chased her out of the kitchen.

Well there's always lunch. After that whole fiasco Sonya whipped up another batch for me and the crew and we ate. Everything was normal, Lunna was pigging out, kaya was feeding Shushu and Carue food, gin and Zora were drinking and me and Vivi were talking while Quiet was listening.

Suddenly Nami fell out of her chair and we all gathered around her. We brought her into my room and laid her on my bed. Kaya looked her over and said that she got stung by some bug at Little Garden. She has a disease that was long extinct.

And we don't have the medicine to help her. "What if we give her a bunch of meat, will that help her?" Lunna asked.

"It doesn't work like that Lunna, if we don't get Nami help soon then she'll die. I give it a few days so we need to hurry!" Kaya said

"Guys I'm fine really, we have to get Vivi home." Nami insisted but I held her down before she could get up.

"Guys Nami's right, we need to get to my home. And to do that we need our navigator to be in the best health she can be so lets go find Nami a cure!" Vivi said

And so we sailed to the next island in hopes of finding a cure.

A few hours later

Were getting closer to an island since it started snowing a while ago so I put Zora in the crowsnest with Quiet to scout out for an island.

"Hey can people stand on water?" I heard Zora yell down.

"What the hell are you talking abo-" I stopped talking when I saw a guy in a jester outfit standing on the water about twenty meters away from us.

"Nice weather isn't it?" He said.

Before any of said anything something rose out of the water underneath him. It was his ship. It was massive and dome shaped untill the metal walls came down revealing the crew and it's captain.

"Ah another rabble of pirates, would you happen to have an eternal pose to Drum Island? I am the King, Wapol." A man covered in tin plates said.

"No, we don't. So if that is all then I suggest you leave us alone." I said.

"Shame, oh well we'll take everything you have as compensation. Men apprehend them!"

Wapol along with his troops boarded our ship and they were all pointing guns at us. We were surrounded. "Just a bunch of kids and a dog. You guys barely even have food. Oh well your ship looks tasty enough." He then ate a huge chunk of our railing.

"Don't eat my ship!" Lunna yelled then charged at him only to get half of her body bit.

"very chewy for some reason" Wapol said. We all then took this time to attack and I swung my Ecu around knocking people off the ship. It was a full on fight, Zora was slicing people, Sonya and Kaya were kicking them, Gin was smashing his tonfa into any nearby enemy, Shushu was biting people and Quiet was on the mast shooting down.

Lunna then sent Wapol flying during the midst of the fight and his crew got back onto their ship. And was ready to go back under water until they were sent into the air. Laboon threw them up high into the air and like a baseball bat he used his tail to knock them out of the park towards Wapol. He gave a groan in victory and we all laughed.

The next day

We were finally nearing a new island, it had huge drum shaped mountains that reached above the clouds. It sure would suck to climb one of those, good thing I'll have no reason to climb it.

As we took a canal into the island I felt the same feeling I did back on Whiskey Peak. And soon enough at the end was a trap, a bunch of people held us at gun point. Again.

A man stepped up, he was wearing a green coat and had what looked like a shovel on his back. "Pirates head back now! Your kind isn't welcome here." He said.

"Woah buddy calm down were just here to help a sick friend out. Please we mean no harm, we just need a doctor." I said. But it seemed my words didn't get through to them since they still held their guns up. It was then that I saw their hands shaking, these aren't trained men. It's just a bunch of villagers.

One of them accidentally shot at me and it grazed my cheek. "Oh now your going to get it!" Sonya yelled. I tried to stop her but Vivi beat me to it. But another shot was fired aimed right for Vivi.

Boom!

The bullet suddenly exploded. And there standing by the door to the cargo hold was none other than Miss. Valentines day and Mr. 5. "hopefully were not too late for the party?" Mr. 5 said. We all got into a fighting stance.

They put their hands up. "Calm down were not here to fight." Miss. Valentines day said.

"Men lower your weapons, these people may be strong but they aren't a threat to us. You may go back home now." The man said.

"But Dalton they're pirates!" A villager said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." And with that the villagers reluctantly headed back. He then jumped onto our boat. "Sorry about all the commotion but we've recently had some pirate problems and we'd rather not take any chances. My name is Dalton."

We then shook hands. He explained to us that they've recently been attacked by a pirate named Blackbeard and that their coward king left them before they reached the castle. He also explained that they only have one doctor but she's a witch. So everyone left except me, Quiet, Carue and Zora. Me and Zora decided to train so we sparred, her with her swords and me with my Ecu. And as captain it is to my disappointment that I lost.

"What did you expect? You've barely learned how to use a normal Bo staff from Nami. It takes practice." Zora said.

"Your right lets go again!" I said. After a few spars Zora went for a swim which Carue thought she had drowned so he jumped in. So now Quiets trying to thaw him out and I'm on a search for a wandering Zora.

I found her a bit ahead talking to an old lady that from far away would look very young in a sleigh. "Hey old lady do you know where the next town is. Why are you wearing such clothes in the cold?" She then got decked in the face and she rode off towards me and stopped.

"Hey you know that girl?" She asked.

"What girl?" I said trying to act as coy as possible.

"Oh never mind that, I've never seen you around. You new here?"

"yeah I guess you could say that, me and my friends came here in search of a doctor. Would you like to help us out young lady." I said trying hard not to laugh.

"My, a true gentleman. But flattery will get you no where. But I am a doctor so just lead me to your friend and I'll help him out. come hop on." She said and I took a seat next to her.

"My friends were taken to a village nearby. They were led by a man named Dalton."

"Ah Dalton I know just where to go. Alright let's go Chopper." And we were off. She was an interesting lady to say the least. She was over a hundred years old and just as fit as me. apparently people called her a witch and she was the only doctor left after the king left with all of them.

"Hey want to know my secret of staying so young?" She asked.

"Sure why not" I said

"well first your going to need a, oh no hold on tight handsome, were in for a bumpy ride!" In front of us was an avalanche coming right for us. Instead of turning around the reindeer pulling us headed towards the snow. He then got loose of the harness on him and changed shape.

I don't know how but my theory is that he ate a devil fruit. He became big and buff and picked up the sleigh with both of us in it and climbed high up in a tree. As soon as the avalanche was over he dropped us back down and turned back into a reindeer.

"That reindeer! Is so cool!" I said. The reindeer looked at me shocked and shuffled around in the snow in embarrassment.

"Shut up you idiot." The reindeer said with a smile on his face.

"guess he's not good at hiding his emotions. Wait you talked! That's so cool"

"Yes Chopper here is no ordinary reindeer. And not just because of his blue nose." Dr. Kureha said. On the way to the village she explained Chopper's tragic past. At the end of the story I gave him a hug and he tried to brush me off but I was too strong and he cried into my shoulder after changing shape again into a small child like form.

"Alright Chopper I've decided that your going to be our official doctor!" He was surprised but before he could respond we arrived at the village and I got off the sleigh to help the people. Apparently before the avalanche came Wapol came and fought Dalton. After patching Dalton up my crew said that Lunna and Sonya took Nami over the mountain and me Kureha and Chopper headed to the castle at the top of the mountain.

We took a lift up the mountain and by the time we got there Chopper barely made it in time to save Lunna from falling off the mountain. Her hands and feet were a bloody mess. And Kureha took Nami to get her treated while I helped Chopper take care of Lunna and Sonya.

An hour later

I guess sometime after everyone was alright I fell asleep for a while because I awoke to see Chopper getting followed by Lunna and Sonya. He hid behind my one leg and was shaking in fear.

"Help me Freddy! She wants to eat me!" Chopper sobbed. I could see the hunger in Lunna's eyes.

"Lunna leave him alone, he's our new doctor."

"He's a doctor! He definitely has to join our crew now!" Lunna said bouncing with excitement.

"Hey! I'm right here. And I don't want to be some dumb ol' pirate!" Chopper said.

"Aww why not, your so cool!" Lunna said.

"Shut up you jerk" he said while doing his happy dance.

"Well I'll let you guys get acquainted, im off to see how Nami is doing." I said.

After awhile of searching I found her and Dr. Kureha talking so I decided to interrupt. As I stepped in I saw Kureha pull a scalpel on Nami. So I grabbed one nearby and did the same.

"Don't worry young one I'm only making sure she doesn't get out of that bed. She needs the rest." Kureha said. So I let loose of the scalpel and in the course of three seconds she twisted my arm behind my back and forced me to the ground.

"You youngsters never learn."

"Alright, sorry I was just concerned for my friend."

"Well then make sure she stays in bed because there are only two ways a patient leaves. If I say they are good enough or in a body bag."

"Geeze why does this always happen to me. Well now that I know your all good Nami I'm going to go get Chopper before Lunna and Sonya eat him" So I left the room and instantly Chopper ran at me and jumped into my arms.

"Freddy please help me!" Chopper begged. So I stuffed him in the back of my coat and he held on for his dear life. It was then that Lunna and Sonya caught up.

"Hey Freddy have you seen that reindeer. I'm trying to get him to join our crew but he keeps running." Lunna said.

"Yeah he went outside the castle to hide." And with that they took off. I pulled Chopper from my back and set him down."So Chopper, what do you say, join our crew?"

He got sad and his head dropped. "Sorry Freddy but you guys are humans and I'm an animal. Heck I'm not even an animal anymore, I'm just a monster!" He then started tearing up so I gave him a hug.

"Let me tell you a story about a boy Chopper. A boy who no one ever loved and almost died because of it. His mom tried to kill him but he killed her, he kept moving on until he found love and friendship. That boys name was Freddy, I was that boy. I get what your going through, I've been there. I was looked at as a monster too, but I don't care what anybody says because I know my friends love me. And Chopper we haven't know each other for long but I am your friend."

He started crying so I just held him. After he was done he was going to say something but we heard a lot of commotion downstairs so we went to go check.

When we got there we saw none other than Wapol. Chopper went into his big form and charged at him. He decked him hard and he would've fallen off the mountain if it wasn't for his subordinates.

"How dare you! Taking the king's castle, insulting the king and worst of all you put your hands on the king! All are punishable by death! Kuromarimo, Chess kill them! I'll deal with the monster." Wapol said. Chess the guy in the jester outfit shot his bow at me but I was too fast and I dodge the arrows and fired off some shots from my rifle but I soon fell down to the floor from the recoil.

By the time I get up one of the arrows hit my shoulder and I scream out in pain. I hopped around dodging arrows and eventually I pulled out the one in my shoulder and charged at him.

He kept missing and I got close enough so I smashed him with my Ecu. He fell back and shot two arrows at me. Before it hit me I caught them with my hair and tossed the back.

He dodged them and rejoined with his captain along with his other crewmember. Lunna and Sonya were a little beat up and there was a weird black ball that Sonya was pulling off Lunna. Chopper was a little more than beat up but it seemed like Wapol took a bit of a beating as well.

"I'll show you the true powers of the Munch-Munch Fruit" Wapol said "Chess tell me what I had for breakfast this morning." he then read off a bunch of weapons like cannons and gunpowder."Alright witness the power of the Munch-Munch Fruit Wapol House!" He transformed into a house with legs cannons as arms. In all he looked stupid.

He then ate his crewmembers but after awhile he spat out one person. "Meet the strongest warrior of the Drum Kingdom! Chessmarimo!"

"He's just standing on top of him." I said. They then got mad and charged at me but Chopper got in the way and punched them away.

"Damn monster always interfering in royal affairs." Wapol then saw the flag of Choppers father figure and shot a cannonball at it. Before I made impact I jumped in the air and swatted it back down at him where it exploded.

When I landed I fell face first to the ground because I tried to step on a leg that was no longer there. As I got up I could see Wapol get real angry. "Your not even a real pirate. You don't get the values of a Jolly Roger. It is our declaration of freedom to the world, and I won't sit by while you try to desecrate this flag!" I said.

"Pirates are just a bunch of dirty thieves and murderers, I am a king. This castle belongs to me. Chessmarimo take out that monster while I take out the rest." He shot some cannonballs at me and Lunna but we dodged and Sonya kicked him in the neck and went flying towards the castle.

I looked over at Chopper and saw him eat a ball and put his hooves to his face. "Ooh he's going to shoot a beam!" Lunna said. And at first I believed her but then Chopper changed his form. "Arm Point!" He now has huge arms and is walking on two feet. "Cloven Roseo!" He thruster his hooves at Chessmarimo and they were separated and knocked out.

Me, Lunna and Sonya ran towards Wapol to finish the fight. Lunna jumped into the air and started punching him. "Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun!" After she was done Sonya came around the back and kicked him towards me. As his flying body came towards me I got into a stance like I was going to play baseball and slammed Wapol with my Ecu and he went flying back into the castle.

We followed in pursuit and he was knocked out sprawled on the floor. His tin chin had been dented by my Ecu and I took his coat.

Out of nowhere Kureha jumped down where he was and tied him up in some rope. "So the coward king thought he could take his castle back, over my dead body. That'll be another century." She said. "By the way your friend is good to go. Now for the payment, I want you to take Chopper on a grand adventure and make sure he gets his dreams accomplished."

"I'd be honored" I said.

"Yeah, we have a doctor now. Next lets get a musician." Lunna said.

" But doctorine, what about my training." Chopper said.

"You already know everything I know. You'll have to learn more by exploring the world. And these people want you to go with them, hell I would go as far to say that Freddy is your best friend."

"Alright, thank you for everything Doctorine. I'll go and make a cure for every disease!" He hugged Kureha and said his goodbyes and we headed out.

When we got outside we saw Dalton, the villagers and the whole crew besides Quiet, Carue and our stowaways. "Wapol has been defeated! Now all that's left is the monster and this island will finally go back to normal." A villager said.

Before I could give the guy my two cents Dalton beat me to it. "This monster saves us from the tyrant Wapol and this is how you thank him. He's been misunderstood this whole time, we've all treated him like trash but in the end he helped us in our time of need."

All the villagers had a sad look and one by one they all fell to their knees and begged for forgiveness. Even Dalton fell to his knees. chopper forgave them and we all got onto Dr. Kureha's sleigh and we rode down the mountain. When we made it to the end of the mountain we heard a great explosion and looked at the mountain. It had a huge pink cloud that made it look like a Sakura tree. The snow flakes also turned pink and looked like petals falling off the tree.

As soon as we got back to the ship Quiet was standing by a table that had Miss. Valentines day and Mr. 8 sitting by. "So, let's talk. Why are you on our ship? Is it revenge or is it redemption?" I asked.

"A little of both, we are very grateful to you for saving our lifes so we want to make amends." Mr. 5 said.

"Yeah we want to say sorry to the princess but we also want our revenge on Mr. 0 for screwing us over. So we've come to say two things." Miss. Valentines day said.

"please forgive us princess and please let us temporarily join your crew." They both said in unison.

I looked over at Vivi and she gave me a nod. "Alright as of now you two are temporary members of the Green Haired Straw Hat Pirates. But first what are your real names?" I asked.

"I'm Keith" Mr. 8 said.

"And I'm Valentine" Miss. Valentines day said.

"Well Keith, Valentine welcome to the crew. Now guys lets celebrate for our three new crewmembers!" Thus the whole night was spent partying.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys well three new crewmembers. Freddy being handicap is really affecting him in battle but don't worry I've got some plans for that. Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good but it's been a long time since I last wrote and I also wrote this chapter by memory. So thank you guys for reading and expect more to come soon. I promise it wont take as long as last time. Anyways as always favorite/follow if you haven't already and leave a review, it's how I don't forget to write this story. So see you guys next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: Nanimonai Island

**Chapter 19: Nanimonai island**

 **POV: Freddy**  
"And this is where Kaya treats us when we get banged up." I said. I was showing Chopper around the ship.  
"By the way Chopper I've been itching to ask you a question. Do you know anything about prosthetics?"  
"Um well I know a bit. I guess we're referring to your leg." Chopper said.  
"Yes, literally a week before we met you I had a whole leg. I sacrificed it for my friends and I don't regret it but recently its been affecting the way I fight. So is there anyway I can get a prosthetic?"  
"I don't think we have the materials needed but I could make you a peg leg."  
"I guess it's a start" Me and Chopper spent a few hours adjusting and making a peg leg. It was good enough, I could stand on it and when I took a few shots with my rifle I didn't feel the recoil effect me. In all it did its purpose but I did slip a lot. But I did get used to it so now me and Chopper are at the door to the kitchen to show off my new leg.  
When we opened the door I got a smirk from Zora, a chuckle from Gin and saw stars in Lunna's eyes. "Wow your a real pirate now Freddy! HAHAHA!" Gin said. He was holding his stomach from laughing so much.  
"Yeah, Gin's right! You look like a real pirate. So cool! Can I get a peg leg Chopper?" Lunna asked  
"Not unless you want to get your leg cut off." I said. Me and Chopper took our seats and Sonya brought us our food.  
"Hey uh Freddy sorry about the leg. It's partially our fault that you had to do what you did." Keith said.  
"Look Keith I've never had a single regret since I was a kid, and I don't plan on having one anytime soon so relax you and Valentine are cool. But apology accepted anyways."  
"Thanks Freddy, and by the way that peg leg looks good on you" Valentine said.  
"Stop kissing his ass Valentine, he already said he forgave us." Keith said.  
Valentine got real mad. "What do you mean kissing his ass! I'm just giving him my opinion!"  
"Whatever" Valentine then got up and slammed his head on the table knocking him out.  
We all laughed and continued to eat while he slept and Lunna ended up eating his food.  
A few hours later  
"So Nami, the next island should be Alabasta right?" I asked  
"Yeah why do you ask?"  
"I don't know but we've been sailing by that island for a while. You don't think we could stop just to get some supplies?"  
"I guess some supplies wouldn't hurt. Alright go and tell Zora to turn the rudder."  
When I got to the steering room I found Zora sleeping on the rudder and I nudged her slightly to the right and the ship was on course to the next island.  
As we got closer we could see that it is a baren island. No trees or anything that seemed to be alive. And the smell was horrible. But there was a single building so we decided to dock and go check it out.  
"Alright so me, Lunna, Kaya, Keith and Valentine will go check the place out. The rest of you hang back and get ready to leave, I have a feeling that we wont be here for long. "  
And so we departed, the further in the island we got the more smelly it became. "God it smells like shit man!" Keith said.  
"I know! The smell is unbearable!" Valentine complained.  
"Can you two stop complaining! The building is literally right in front of us." The building was barely solid, it had a weird goopy shape and upon closer inspection it looked like jello.  
"So what the jello went bad is that why it stinks?" Keith asked.  
"No, it's because your standing on a big pile of shit right now." We looked towards the jello building and a door opened showing a man dressed in a pimp coat for lack of better words with a woman dressed in a red dress and had red stiletto heels on. On both of their clothes they had the number 6, for the man it was right below his collar and the woman's was in-between her ample breast that were just popping out.  
Keith and Valentine took a step back in shock. "What's wrong guys?" I asked.  
"That's Mr. 6 and Ms. Mothers day!" Valentine said.  
"I guess that explains the 6's. Am I right to assume that you guys know who we are?" I asked. They both nodded. "And am I also right when I say that you two are here to kill us." They nod again.  
"Mr. 0 ordered us to take anyone who comes to this island. Especially a green haired man and a girl in a straw hat." Mr. 6 said.  
"Look, we don't want a fight, we'll just leave and you can tell your boss you never saw us. We all walk away alive." Kaya said.  
"Sorry no can do. Besides we've been itching for a fight anyways." Ms. Mothers day said.  
"Aright lets kick their asses!" Lunna said.  
"No, allow us. Me and Valentine will show you and Freddy that we wont be deadweight on the crew." Keith said. Valentine and Keith stood in front of me Lunna and Kaya and got in a fighting pose.  
"Mr. 6 don't tell me you forgot how our system works? The lower the number the stronger the agent remember?" Valentine said.  
"Well it's time we get a promotion then!" Mr. 6 said.  
Keith flicked a booger at the two and created a smoke cloud. Valentine flew out of the cloud high in the sky and as he was charging he had his arms outstretched and before he could hit the two he dodged a spike made of the same stuff as the building. As the smoke cleared Valentine landed on Mr. 6 and it appeared he was literally turned into jelly.  
"Valentine get out of there!" Keith yelled. She got out just in time before another spike could pierce her skull. She did get grazed on the shoulder though.  
"We've been rewarded by our gracious leader and now we have devil fruit powers." Mr. 6 said.  
Mr. 6 then turned into a goopy mess and formed into a monster with his jello like substance dripping off him.  
Ms. Valentine then started growing taller and hairier and eventually she was on two hind legs and furry all over. "He ate the Toro Toro no mi and I ate the Neko Neko no mi model: Hyena." She then ripped off her dress.  
"Valentine I'll take jello monster you take the pussycat." Keith said.  
 **POV: Keith**  
I flicked two boogers at 6 and they were absorbed before exploding inside him. But he ended up reforming back but in the meantime I had reloaded my revolver with explosive breath and got close and shot all six shots.  
6 was covered in holes before the monster collapsed. It then spread off into ten different directions in a snake like form and two latched onto my leg. The others reformed into a giant cobra and went to bite my head off. As It bit the whole head was blown apart.  
"Did you forget every part of me is explosive? Or are you just dumb?" I said with a smirk. I then tapped my toes and small explosions blew the snakes off my leg.  
All the parts reformed back into his original form. His arms though were two long whips and he wrapped them around my waist and even though they exploded he still flung me over his head into the building.  
I couldn't move, the whole building was made of this stupid jello. "Guess I'm number 5 now HAHAHA" 6 said.  
"Go ahead take it because I already quit! But im not dying here!" I then started thrashing around blowing the walls around me left and right until I eventually was broken free from my gelatinous prison.  
"Break my home if you have to but you'll never win! I'm a logia now! It means you can't touch me. Even with your pathetic explosions."  
'There has to be someway. Everyone has a weakness!' I saw some of his slime heading towards him and I shot it and it was completely gone. 'That's it! If I just keep blowing him up eventually there will be nothing left!'  
I reached for my revolver and reloaded. "Again with that trick? You can't win! Just accept it!"  
"Accept this!"  
I fired all the shots and reloaded. I did it again and again and again. I just kept doing it over and over. "Will you stop! That parlor trick wont work!"  
"then why do you seem shorter."  
And true to my word he became much shorter and it was then that he realized he needed to do something. "Wait 5, Keith please! I was just following orders!"  
But I didn't listen and just kept firing. Eventually I stopped and saw a small stream of jello trying to escape to I unloaded a full round into the spot and it was gone.  
"Guess someone's not getting a promotion"  
 **POV: Valentine**  
As Keith fought 6 I was preoccupied with cat girl. She was just circling around me laughing so I flew in the air but soon fell back down due to her swiping at me in the air.  
"Can't attack me if you can't get some height. HAHAHAHAHA!" She said.  
She was half right. I could enhance the weight in my fist to make a more devastating hit but she's too fast. I got no choice but to try and get higher.  
As I attempted to fly she did the same thing but she hit me and sent me flying back down. 'Damn it! She's so fast! There's no way I can fly and there's no way I can catch up to her to hit her. Unless?'  
I flew back into the sky and she sunk her claws into my sides and started laughing maniacally not noticing us still flying. "You can't escape me! I'm too fast for you! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Well how fast I this! **Three hundred kilogram punch**!" I changed my fist weight and she was knocked off me flying down to the ground. Upon impact she made a small crater and seemed to be dazed. 'this is my chance!' I stopped flying and fell fist first instead of my legs this time. " **One Thousand Kilogram Crush!** " As my fist met her ribcage I heard many cracks no doubt her bones breaking.  
As the dust cleared she was naked on her back before I flipped her over. "Laugh at that bitch"  
 **POV: Freddy**  
I had no doubts they would win. I'm a little surprised that they found their weaknesses and exploited them. "Great work guys. You guys should be proud, because now you guys officially proved yourselves worthy of being a green haired straw hat pirate. Not that you weren't already." I said  
"So uh, lets get back to the ship I guess." Kaya said.  
"Yeah lets go" Lunna said with a mouthful.  
"Lunna spit that jello out right now it might be Mr. 6" I said  
"Really! Bleck!" She started spiting all the jello out into the sea and I swear I heard a small scream as the jello dissolved into the water.  
As we got back to the ship we were greeted by Zora. "So what took so long?" She asked. We all looked at each other and smiled. "Not much" I said and we all got on the boat laughing and leaving a confused Zora. "What's so funny?"  
 **Authors Note:**  
 **Hey guys I wrote this chapter in an hour so sorry if it seems a little rushed or not as good but I got two reviews in the same hour so I had to post something. And I've had this idea for a while and its nit cannon so I could do whatever. Anyways special shutouts to Angryboy13 and Hanzou. BTW Hanzou call me senpai again and I'll file a restraining order. Oh also to you Naroku I took some of your advice. Hope it makes my story more readable. But anyways follow/favorite if you haven't already and leave a suggestion on what I should do either in the story or in my writing. Thanks again for reading love you guys.**


	20. Chapter 20: Captured!

Chapter 20: Captured!

* * *

Sea

POV: Freddy

"Ahhhh!" I woke up just as I heard someone scream. I got out of bed and ran outside. It was early in the morning and the scream sounds like it came from the girls room so I went to the door and knocked. "Hey, you guys okay in there?" I asked. I heard some shuffling and the door was flung open and Nami pulled me inside.

"Freddy, it's Vivi! She was vaporized!" Lunna screamed in my ear.

"What!"

"no Lunna she didn't vaporize she's just missing. We've looked all over the ship but we can't find her." Nami said.

"I told you Nami she was vaporized! I saw it!" Nami punched Lunna in the back of the head and she fell to the ground. Next to her I saw a small blue stream if what looked like... Jello? 'Wait Jello! Boss it could be that number six guy.' Shit your right Zero.

"Nami she might be right. Lunna remember that number 6 guy with the jello powers. Well I think he took her. There's a trail over there." Lunna and Nami looked at the trail and looked on in shock as the small stream started moving through the floorboards. "Quick to the storage room!" We ran all the way down to the storage room and saw a large puddle of jello. "I thought you guys looked everywhere?"

"Well everywhere was a little exaggeration, more like the kitchen and the bathroom."

"I told her we should've looked here but Nami didn't listen!"

"Why you!" Before Lunna and Nami could get into another fight the puddle started to form into the shape of a woman.

"Help me" is what it said.

"Vivi don't worry we'll get you out of that goop" As I touched her my hand went inside of her. 'Boss I don't know if I'm right but I have a theory. She might have eaten a devil fruit.' 'What? That's crazy, but it would make sense. Devil fruits are reborn when the previous user dies so I guess it's not so crazy.' "Vivi, listen carefully just breathe in and out and relax try to imagine all the goop off and you back in your clothes."

Slowly from head to toe the goop turned into flesh and bone. Once she fully degooped she fell to her knees. "What's happening to me?" She whimpered. I gave her hug as she was shivering.

"Nami go get a blanket, Lunna go tell Sonya to make some food. Actually scratch that Nami you tell Sonya to make food and Lunna go get a blanket." And they left to do just that. "Vivi I believe you might have eaten a devil fruit. Have you eaten any strange food lately?"

"I thought it was just a weird banana you guys got from the last island. It had purple dots, it had a white line from top to bottom and it was blue."

"Got to admit Vivi, if I saw a fruit like that I would think it was rotten and would throw it overboard. But I guess we all get hungry sometimes" Lunna came in with the blanket and I wrapped her up in it.

"Yeah I'm always hungry Vivi. That's how I got my powers."

"Basically Vivi I believe you have the Jello Jello fruit or the gel gel fruit or something like that. On the last island we were at Keith and Valentine defeated some number agents and the guy had the exact same devil fruit. I'm sure you ate the reincarnated version of this fruit and now you have these powers."

"So I can't swim, I guess I won't need to much in an island made up of mostly sand heh. So what can I exactly do?" She extended her arms and me and Lunna were blasted with blue jello and we were stuck to the wall.

"That I guess." I tasted some and it tasted like cotton candy. "At least it taste good." Lunna instantly started eating it and in a matter of seconds we were free. "Look at the brightside Vivi, now you'll be able to protect your country with your new powers."

"By what, feeding the troops. Face it my powers are useless." she said.

"Look getting all worked up will do you no good. It's not the type that makes you strong, it's the way you use it. Look at Lunna, she's made of rubber, that's pretty useless." I got a punch to the face from said girl. "And as you could see she still found a way to be strong." I said while rubbing my bruised head.

Vivi looked in thought when Nami entered with a plate of food. "Compliments from the chef, are you sure your going to be alright Vivi?" Nami asked.

"Yes, I just need sometime to get used to this."

"Well good because we're going to be arriving at Alabasta soon and we're going to need your help to kick Crocodile's ass." I said and we all laughed.

One Hour Later

After the discovery of Vivi's new power she decided to test it out and resulted in a trapped Zora and Sonya. The four of us were sparring and Sonya and Zora got reckless and are unable to move an inch in their gelatinous prison. And I was clumsy dodging the globs of jello she was shooting at me. "You'll never catch me at this rate." I taunted her.

"Well maybe you should look where your going." As soon as she said that I tripped and fell on my face. The whole deck was covered in jello and it was difficult to get up. And soon I was in the same predicament as Sonya and Zora. "Ha, guess i'm the strongest on the ship now." Vivi said.

"Don't get too cocky now" I tried to say through the multiple layers of jello. And slowly but surely like a helicopter's blades my hair started turning slicing through the jello and I escaped. 'Damn this is going to be a bitch to get out of my hair.' 'Boss she's a logia, which means you can't physically touch her so I recommend you try to contain her somehow.' 'Good Idea Zero!' I looked around and saw a barrel and went for it. On the way I had to dodge some shots from Vivi.

As soon as i got to the barrel I turned around to see Vivi in her jello state taller than me. I gulped and slammed the barrel over her head and closed the bottom tightly. It seemed to work because none of the jello got out. "Hey let me out of here!" I heard Vivi say from inside the barrel. "That would mean you lose, you understand right?"

"Yes! Now let me out of here!" As I opened the lid she instantly sprung out of the barrel and returned into her smaller normal human form. "Good job Vivi but beware of your surroundings." She smiled at the compliment. "oh and by the way your cleaning all this up. Start with those two." Her smile instantly faded as she saw the huge mess she made and the two pirates still unable to move. But she made quick work of cleaning by sucking all the jello back into her arms.

"Hey! We caught something!" Lunna yelled across the boat. As I approached where she was fishing I saw she had Carue as bait and some weird man/swan thing was clutching it hard as if his life depended on it. "Um… I'd throw it back in" I said.

"Wait no please I'll drown!" The man said. So we pulled him up to see him in all his glory. He was a relatively tall male cross dresser who wears flamboyant ballet clothes with a swan theme. He had a pink over coat and blue medieval clothes. He was also wearing heavy makeup and his legs, being exposed, are hairy. In all it was a one of the weirdest things my eyes have ever beheld.

"I must thank you for saving me, I just saw that duck and I don't know what came over me, excuse me where my manners. My name's Bon Clay and as a way of saying thank you how about I show you my devil fruit power." We all gathered around the him to see but we all drew our weapons when he decked Lunna across the face and she flew into the girl's cabin.

But as we looked at him he wasn't him, he looked just like Lunna except with his clothes.

"I ate the copy-copy fruit and i can now copy anybody's faces." To prove it he touched Zora, gin, chopper and Nami's faces but me and Sonya opted out because it's weird. And he was right, he changed into their faces. "Even the bodies." To prove it he opened his coat and before I could see Quiet and Kaya blocked my eyes but I could hear the beating he took from Nami.

As he was cycling through the faces he's learned over the years his ship came. "Alas this is where we depart and maybe one day if fate allows it we may meet again goodbye friends." Lunna was in tears and the rest of us were relieved he was gone.

One thing that caught my eye though was the faces of Vivi, Valentine and Keith. They looked as if they had seen a ghost. "What's wrong with you guys?" I asked

"One of those faces was of my father, the king! He must have been the person who framed my father!" Vivi said.

"Not only that but he's also a Baroque Works agent, Mr. 2." Keith added. We all recoiled with shock that such a high number agent had been on our ship and we hadn't even realized. "That also means that if he is heading to Alabasta then the rest of Baroque Works should also be there."

"Which means Crocodile's plan is going into it's final touches" Vivi said.

"Then We need to beat Crocodile before his plans start. Full speed ahead, to Alabasta!" I commanded.

Three Hours Later, Alabasta

The sand Island had finally came into sight and we were going to dock but were interrupted by, a giant sea cat that Lunna wanted to eat but Vivi said it was sacred. We also saw a bunch of ships that were apparently the billions according to Vivi. As soon as we docked Zora had a great idea to wrap bandages around our arms so we know if it's a clone or not. But I saw the flaw in it so I decided to also add X's to our arms under the bandage. "No matter what happens this X on our arms is a sign of our friendship. Now let's go kick Crocodile's ass." We all cheered and Lunna ran off to either fight or eat. So I chased her to make sure she doesn't get lost.

POV: Gin

After Lunna had run off with Freddy trailing behind we all decided to get supplies. Too bad that me and keith were the only men so we had to carry all the bags. And with a crew of almost only women it got really heavy. The girls were just buying left and poor Chopper was dying in the heat. Shushu also carried a few bags along. "This is torture, why do all the guys have to suffer!" I said.

"Because we're ladies. Try being a gentleman for once Gin." Nami said.

"I am but carrying a literal ton of clothes is bullshit!" I responded.

"I could hold some bags I guess." Vivi offered but Nami wouldn't have it.

"No, that's a perk of being on our crew. The guys carry everything for us."

Before I could respond by saying that's bullshit, we saw someone barreling towards us with a bunch of marines behind them. We also saw a plume of smoke rise over a building revealing Smoker. "Hey guys!" Lunna shouted.

"What the fuck! Run!" I said. How the hell did this happen?

A little while earlier

POV: Freddy

I finally caught up with Lunna and she had rocketed into two people and was just stuffing her face so I sat next to her taking some for myself Taking off my coat and throwing it over my shoulder. "Damn it's way too hot here." And out of the rubble a man stepped out before being pushed back in as Smoker came in rage clear in his face. Lunna was so surprised that she stuffed the rest of her food and ran out with me following behind. As we were running we saw Tashigi blocking the way in front of us. "Lunna split up, don't worry i'll find you guys eventually." I said and so we broke off. Unfortunately both Smoker and Tashigi followed me. They had me cornered and unsheathed their weapons. I'd be able to fight Tashigi but smoker is a logia so I won't be able to touch him.

"Green Hair! We finally meet up again. This time you won't have someone to help you out."  
"Ah smoker, heh nice meeting you here. I would love to stay and chat but I have important things to do." I said. I formed my hair into a shield in front of me and charged Smoker and Tashigi. Tashigi jumped out of the way and Smoker formed into smoke and I passed right through. But the victory was short lived as Smoker used his smoke to grab my hair and pulled me. He covered me in a thick blanket of smoke and I was trapped.

"Finally, i've done what i've came to do. Now just for that rubber idiot." Smoker said.

"Congrats, you do realize I will escape." I said.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?" I started trying to get my hair to spin and blow away the smoke but he smoked up my hair and Cuffed my arms. "Tashigi take him back to the ship immediately. I'm going to try and find straw hat" and with that he flew over a building surveying the town.

"Yessir! Right away! Come along you long haired prick." Tashigi said.

I reluctantly got up with my hands and my arms still restricted. "So uhh did you miss me?" 'Very smooth boss. Flirting with the enemy'

"Yes I have, I've got a special job for you once we get back to the ship." She said with a devilish grin. 'I guess that's a no' 'You Think?'

Back to the present

POV: Quiet

We all we're running from the mass of marines and Smoker when I noticed something. "Hey Lunna where's Freddy?"

"Oh he said he would meet up later." She said

"But he doesn't even know where we're going!" Vivi said.

I stopped in my tracks and so did Lunna. "Come on Quiet he'll be back, he's very strong and can take anyone that comes at him. So let's go." She said before resuming running just as I did. Soon Smoker had caught up and cut us off. "Straw Hat!" He yelled. "Give it up we've already caught Green Hair now we just need you and the rest of your crew."

"Liar!" I yelled. "That's impossible, Freddy would never get captured. He would find a way to kick your ass!"

"Well believe it sister now wher…" He was cut off when a huge column hit him head on. Once the flames subsided Smoker was fine and glaring at the flame responsible. "We're we? This is none of your business. Fire Fist Ace!"

"Ace!" Lunna shouted.

"Hey Lunna, how's it going? You liking the Grand Line so far?" Ace said. But he had to block a plume of smoke but due to his Logia smoker couldn't land a hit. So we took this time to escape leaving Ace behind. But after we got out of town he caught up. "So how's my sister doing after all this time."

"SISTER!" We all screamed knowing the infamy of Fire Fist Ace.

POV: Freddy

'This is straight up torture!' I thought.

'Boss you're just sweeping the deck' Zero replied.

'Yeah but i'm the captain I shouldn't be doing this!'

"Hey! Keep sweeping, until Smoker get's back you have to clean this deck. So get to it!" Tashigi ordered. When we arrived to her ship she braided my hair constricting it from expanding and attacking and also put an ankle bracelet attached to my left leg keeping me in a ten feet diameter away from the main mast. I also still had my hands bound.

"Damn, give me a break. What did I ever do to you?" I said the last part quieter but she seemed to have heard me and got a sad look. "You broke my heart." She muttered so small that I couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

Her sad look then turned into one of anger and had a deathly glare pointed right at me. "Did I say you could stop! Keep sweeping." And with that she entered Smoker's cabin and screamed so loud that the whole crew got scared and resumed to their work. 'What's her problem, oh well. Good thing she put the ankle bracelet on my left leg.' I then took off my left shoe revealing the peg leg and tugged the bracelet off. I put my shoe back on and stealthily entered Smoker's cabin to see a crying Tashigi. I was originally going to put her into a submissive hold with my legs and get my rifle back but this changes everything. "Are you alright?" I said startling her making her reveal her angry crying face.

"How the hell did you escape! It doesn't matter die!' She screamed and swung clumsily at me with her sword. So I dodged to the the left and kneed her in the stomach making her double take. I then tripped her and used my arms and legs to put her in an armbar submission.

"Look I don't know what's wrong with you but i'm really sorry for this." I said before dislocating her arm. She screamed in pain but due to her earlier outburst no one dared to enter. So I took her key and unlocked my cuffs and unbraided my hair. "Again really sorry but you understand right?" She glared at me holding her dislocated arm. I picked up my rifle and gave a sigh. "Alright just know this is going to hurt a lot." And put her arm back in place before running out of the cabin to meet 7 marines with their rifles pointed at me.

"HAlt what did you do to Tashigi!' One said.

"Not much but hey what's that!" I said tricking them to look behind them before I had formed 7 spears with my hair. "Spear!" My spears making contact and retracting and whipping the blood off.

"Stop right there!" I see Tashigi barreling towards me catching me by surprise and managed to cut my shoulder. 'Damn it she's relentless!' Smoker then took the time to arrive and I knew I was straight up fucked if I didn't run. But regardless he still captured me with that damn smoke.

"Now how the hell did you escape?" He said. He inspected my body before seeing some wood on my left leg and took off my shoe to reveal my peg leg. "So you already got this hurt so early on? I knew you were just a rookie with a big head.

I spat on his face which he did not like at all. "Fuck you! I sacrificed it for my friends and would definitely do it again! You would never understand since you don't have a dream like us. Even Tashigi over there has a dream to reach for. You're just the marine's lapdog." He then covered my mouth in smoke and started tossing me around.

"I had a dream once! You damn pirates we're the one's who destroyed it!" He said still tossing me into the ship resulting in the ship being damaged as well as me. "I would've been a great pirate if it had not been for you assholes ruining people's lives!" Everyone looked on with shock as did I and he finally dropped me. Bruised and battered. He then headed towards his cabin saying "Throw him in the brig." But before he could enter his cabin I muttered just loud enough for him to hear. "The dream still lives." And he closed the door to his cabin. So the marines cuffed me by both legs and arms and Tashigi once again braided my hair and dragged me into the brig.

'Damn I kind of feel sorry for Smoker, he lost his dream just because those assholes who say they're pirates but are just a bunch of bandits and looters.' And the I felt less sorry when my body started aching from the thrashing I took.

POV: Smoker

'Damn that kid, why are those words effecting me so much.' I then took a hard and long swig of the alcohol on my desk. 'I wonder what it would've been like, to sail the seas free and without a care in the world. That is what a true pirate is, not those damn bandits. I wonder? Can I be a pirate?'

Author's Note:

Hey it's Freddy! I'm back. Also expect a few chapters to come out really soon.I'm trying to make a Christmas special but it might take a little longer and might even go into January but I promise it'll come even if it's April. So Freddy got captured and Smoker is contemplating between his dream and his duties. Which will he choose? Anyway's I'll see you guys next time bye!


	21. Chapter 21: Rats

Chapter 21: Rats

* * *

 **Desert**

 **POV: Kaya**

To think that Lunna would know someone as infamous as Fire Fist Ace is surprising but him being her brother is unbelievable. "So Lunna I gotta ask, would you like to join the Whitebeard Pirates? You and your friends can join too." Ace said. We all looked again with shock at the proposal to join one of the Yonko.

"No!" Lunna answered.

"Well that's a shame, by the way I will make Whitebeard the king. Not you or your partner will come between that."

"Me and Freddy will kick his ass in a second!" Lunna replied to her brother

"Oh yeah, well you'll have to get through me first. Where is your co-captain, Freddy you said it was?" He asked.

"We got separated but he'll be back soon." Lunna said.

"Well I'd love to meet him but I got some business to get to I'll see you guys later. Oh and Lunna take this card, if you have it then no matter what you'll be able to find me. Oh and please look after Lunna for me, she's such a troublemaker." He said before taking off on his one man boat and taking out a few ships in one fire punch attack,

"Alright guys let's go now where to Vivi?" Lunna asked.

"Well now we have to head for the rebel base in Yuba. Maybe one of us should stay to tell Freddy where we need to go." Vivi proposed.

"I'll stay!" Me and Quiet said at the same time.

"I guess you both could stay, well let's get going guys. We have to stop the rebels before they leave." And with that the crew got on the ship and sailed away. Me and Quiet just stood there in an awkward silence not really knowing what to do.

"I'll be back" Quiet said before dematerializing and running off. So now I was just standing by myself shuffling back and forth for about ten minutes before she came back. And she did not look happy. "The marines got him!"

"What! How is that possible?" I asked.

"It must've been Smoker, Freddy can't touch him. All I know is that I'm going to break him out" She was just about to take off again before I stopped her.

"Look can you beat Smoker?" I asked and she shook her head saying no. "Then how do you expect to get him off that ship. Look I think I have a plan."

 **Smoker's Ship**

 **POV: Freddy**

Here I am rotting away in a cell, again. If my hair wasn't in binded then I might have picked these locks but it's impossible. There's got to be some way out. As I was pondering this I noticed the guard was a woman. ' _Oh I see where you're going with this, you're going to seduce her._ ' 'No you stupid perv, she's a girl so she'll know about hair problems and can relate to the status of my hair at the moment.' So I got her attention. "Hey uhh, excuse me miss marine can you do me a favor and unbraid my hair? It's getting a bit itchy and as you can tell i'm in no position to fix it." I held up my hands to show her my cuffs. She came over and I put my hair through the bars but she yanked it hard resulting in the back of my head meeting the bars.

"Damn pirate I know what you're trying to do, we've all been informed of your powers. Now just rot here like the scum you are." she said. Well there goes that plan, now I have a headache. As I was rubbing my head Tashigi came down. The guard greeted her and they both came to my cell. The guard unlocked my cell and Tashigi walked in.

"Smoker want to see you let's go." She said so I got up and started walking. She led me to Smoker's cabin and as I entered the room was dark and the only light was coming through the cracks of the blinds in the window and the light coming from his cigar. Tashigi closed the door behind me and locked it.

"I must apologize for my behavior earlier." Smoker said. "It was unprofessional, even if i'm talking to a scumbag pirate. Now where is your crew."

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

"Liar!" He screamed slamming his hands on his desk creating a mess. "How do you not know where your crew is let alone where they are going. Now if you don't confess then i'm going to lock you in the deepest part of Impel Down."

"Look Smoker, I know all you want is to catch me and my crew but what we're doing here is for the greater good. Something that not even your damn government can do." I said

"Oh yeah and what is that, please humor me."

"Try saving this country from a civil war plotted by one of the seven warlords." Smoker's face was of pure shock then a second later of rage and he bit his cigar.

"You better be lying about this, do you even know what you are saying!" He asked

"Look I don't know why I'm going to tell you this but look this is what happened. Once we entered the Grandline we got swallowed by a huge whale."

"Do you think this is a joke!" He interrupted.

"Just listen! We meet two weird people inside of the whale and gave them rides home. Once we got to their island they seduced us with their food, booze and women but we managed to break free from their trap and we found out these people were part of an organization that goes by the name of Baroque Works." He looked surprised when I brought up Baroque Works.

"So it does exist, keep going."

"Well one of the agents was actually a spy from this kingdom, and not only that it is their princess Vivi. We took on a quest to take her here and stop this pointless war because Baroque Works was pulling the strings behind the kingdom's back without them even knowing. All because one man wants to take over this country once it has fallen into ruin and that man is…"

"Crocodile" He finished for me. "No wonder he's been staying at this island for so long. If this is true then this kingdom is in grave danger. Tashigi!"

"Yessir!" She said as she entered the room.

"Take our guest here to his cell please I have a very important call to make." As she was escorting me out of the room I managed to say one more thing. "Smoker, I know what you're trying to do but it won't work. They have friends in high places." And with that I was escorted to my cell.

"What did you mean when you said it won't work? What won't work?" Tashigi asked. I then explained the situation to her and she gasped as she learned about the conspiracy. Unfortunately we weren't paying attention to the guard hiding behind a wall listening to our conversation and pulling out a transponder snail.

 **POV: Smoker**

"No! I won't hold any longer! I've been on hold two times already and the news I have is urge.." I was interrupted by some music coming from the snail. 'Damn it they put me on hold again' I've been trying to get a hold of HQ ever since Freddy told me about this conspiracy but for some reason I keep getting put on hold. After two minutes someone picked up. "Yes this is Captain Smoker of the marines."

"Ah yes Captain Smoker this is Vice Admiral John Giant what is your urgent news." He said through the snail. As I explained everything Green Hair said to me he didn't say a word. "This conspiracy you are saying, can land you in the third floor of Impel Down for these accusations." I was shocked, why wouldn't he believe me.

"But sir this is too much evidence to be just a coincidence."

"Have you seen the princess? She's been missing for a while and you're saying that she's sailing with pirates so they could save her kingdom! You're such a fool to believe such a childish story. Now I won't tell anyone of this so you don't get in trouble so Smoker I am commanding you to return to loguetown and continue to thwart off the pirates there. I expect you back there by the end of the month you are dismissed." He hung up and I was just shocked. The receiver still held up before slamming it down on the table and trashing the whole cabin in rage. As I started coming down from the rage I put the receiver back on the snail and went down to the brig. On the way I saw the guard hiding behind a wall and talking on a transponder snail.

"All is complete? All right sir I'll keep spying on the captain." She said to the snail before hanging it up and putting it away. When she turned to leave she crashed into my chest. "Hey watch where you're… Oh sorry Captain Smoker heh heh" I grabbed her by the throat and shot my smoke arm towards a cell and she was pinned.

 **POV: Freddy**

"So I don't care if it kills me, I will escape and save Vivi and her country." I said.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so heroic." Tashigi said.

"Yeah well it's the right thing to do" Tashigi was about to respond but we were interrupted by the guard crashing into one of the cells. "What the fuck!" we ran out the cell to see what was going on.

Smoker then came from the stairs with his smoke arms still outstretched. "We've got a rat." He said.

"Captain Smoker, I don't know what you're talking about" She said before the smoke formed around her mouth stopping her from speaking. "Tashigi, arrest her for treason and throw her in his cell. After that bring him to my cabin." And as he left and dropped the girl she started coughing and she stood up and pulled out a pistol and loaded an unusual looking bullet and pointed it at Smoker. "Take this you bastar…" She didn't get to finish because I whipped her with my braided hair. Since the hair was all restricted it did more damage than usual and she was flung across the room being knocked out.

"Now you owe me one Smoker." I said with a smile. He sneered and continued walking.

"This bullet is sea stone! It would have killed Smoker!" Tashigi said.

"Good thing I got her when I did then."

"Thank you Freddy I don't know why you'd like to save a marine but you proved you're a good person in my book. Even if you're a pirate." We laughed and after she threw the new prisoner in my cell she escorted me into Smoker's cabin. She was going to leave but Smoker told her to stay and lock the door.

"Look, I don't know how you knew this was going to happen but that girl contacted someone at HQ and now I can't get any backup. Even worse now I have to return to the East Blue. Well i'm not going without a fight!" He said.

"Captain do you even know what you're saying?" Tashigi asked.

"Yes, the Marines will not save this kingdom, but Freddy and his crew can. Now Freddy where do you need to go. We'll escort you wherever you want as long as you stop this kingdom from falling in ruin. You'll still be in handcuffs but other then that you'll have full freedom. Not only will you be saving the kingdom, you'll also be saving my job so I have more to lose."

I smiled at this proposition. "I guess if it's to help you keep your job then i'll do it. Just take me wherever Crocodile is and I'll kick his ass." I said.

He laughed "Tashigi get ready and for god sakes untie that man's hair. We leave in five minutes. Tell the men to set sail for Rainbase

 **POV: Quiet**

"Damn it looks like they're about to set sail. You really think these outfits will fool them?" I asked Kaya.

"Trust me this plan is flawless. Those Marines we beat up were heading here anyways." She said. We boarded the ship with little to no resistance and sneakily headed to the brig. We looked for Freddy but all we found was some Marine chick inside a cell. "Maybe he broke out?" Kaya said.

"Hmm maybe"

"Hey who are you two?" We both froze up and turned around to see Freddy being escorted by that chick from Loguetown. His face was surprised and her's was of confusion. "Wait I know you guys. You're part of his crew!" Before she could do anything we both charged her and knocked her out.

"Let's go Freddy before more people come." I said. I tried to pull Freddy's hand but he wasn't moving.

"Damn she won't be happy about this" He said.

"Who cares! Let's go!" Kaya said now pulling his other hand but he still wasn't budging. Freddy facepalmed and explained to us what their plan is. We also facepalmed noticing our unconscious ally. When she woke up she wasn't happy. But instead of lashing out at us she started hitting Freddy. "So mind if we tag along?" I asked

"I guess you guys could join, I'll go inform Smoker." She said before leaving.

"So while the others stop the rebels we'll take care of Crocodile. Man Lunna is not going to be happy about this" I said.

"Well who knows, we might see her on the way" Freddy said.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey Guys Freddy here once again. This may not have been a long chapter but it's still a chapter. And it's not like two months after the last one. Now I want to clear something up really quick, I'm only going to do a brief part in the next chapter about what the others are doing. They are basically going through the canon story and I hate writing canon because it does get mundane so it will mostly be me, Quiet, Kaya and the marines next chapter. Also I would like to give some shout outs to some people who favorited or followed in the past few days. So special thanks to:**

 **AnimeLoverq8**

 **Masterart**

 **PyroKitsune**

 **Tvhbabygirlcb2012**

 **TigressFlynn**

 **So thanks to you guys. Also don't forget to favorite/follow if you haven't already and leave a review, tell me what you think. So until next time, I'll see you guys next time.**


	22. Chapter 22: Christmas Special

Christmas Special!  
 **POV: Freddy**  
As me, Quiet and Kaya wait in our cell waiting to arrive at our destination it reminded me of how we celebrated Christmas.  
 **A couple days ago**  
"Freddy! It's Christmas!" Lunna screamed in my ear.  
"Lunna what the hell are you doing in my room at-" I looked at my clock and it said 12:00. "Twelve-a-clock in the fucking morning!" I said.  
"It's Christmas! Come on! We're going to open the presents." Lunna grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen where everyone was at. "Merry Christmas Freddy" they all said together.  
"What the hell is Christmas?" I asked. Everyone gasped.  
"You've never celebrated Christmas before?" Nami asked.  
"No, what is this Christmas about?"  
"Friends and family come together to give presents to each other and have an all around good time." Gin said.  
"So you all got me presents"  
"Yeah they're all under the Christmas tree." Vivi said.  
"Oh that's why there's a tree in here. Well let's start opening some presents!" I said and everyone continued to party. But we were interrupted when the door was kicked open and a bunch of sleep gas grenades went off. We all tried to hold our breaths and fight off our gas wearing attackers but we all soon succumbed to the gas. And right before I fell asleep I saw the Marine logo on the attacker's arms.  
 **An hour later**  
I awoke inside a cell. I looked around and everybody was in different cells. We all heard a man coming and we saw a marine officer come down. He was old, had grey receding hair and a stubbly beard. He also had a bottle of booze in his hand.  
"So you all awake now? Good, you idiots didn't even have someone watching for enemies. Ha celebrating Christmas, you fools. I'll enjoy opening all my presents. Hahaha." He said.  
"Hwy! You better not open my presents old man." Lunna said.  
He took a chug of his bottle and threw it at Lunna's cage and it broke. "You mean my presents. Happy holidays. You'll all be celebrating Christmas in Impel Down!"  
As he left I laughed. He obviously doesn't know who we are. Lunna, Zora and Sonya broke down their cages and I picklocked everyone else's cages. "lets get our presents back." I said.  
We all snuck our way up stairs and saw a guard sleeping with a bottle of booze in his hand. Next to him was all our weapons. We all geared up and the guard woke up. He pulled a lever and a steel door blocked the door and the wall and sounded an alarm.  
Zora slashed him across the chest and Sonya broke an opening in the side of the ship. We all exit to see we were at a marine base. We also saw the Merry in front of the marine ship.  
Just then a load of Marines came in, including the asshole who captured us. "How the hell did you escape and who are you people anyways." He asked.  
"We're the Green Haired Straw Hat pirates and we want our presents back!" I said.  
"Wait straw hat." He pulled out a few pieces of paper and saw our bounties and his face instantly turned white. "Uh oh" As we all got ready to fight all the Marines were literally washed away when Laboon came out and splashed a tsunami at the Marines. Eventually he was the last one left.  
"Please don't hurt me! Had I known you guys were infamous pirates I wouldn't have messed with you." He kept begging and at one point he went into fetal position and pulled a mask out of his jacket.  
"Fools even with that high of a bounty your no match for me! And this time you won't wake up at all. Hahahaha" I looked up and there were more Marines ready to shoot a bunch of gas down again. I grabbed the man's mask and threw it into the water.  
"Wait don't shoot!" And they complied. Me and Quiet then started shooting them all. And once again he was all alone.  
"No more games! Where are the Christmas presents!" I said.  
"In my office! Please just don't hurt me!" I head-butt him and he was knocked out. "Let's go guys, wait where is his office?" I was going to ask him where but he was knocked unconscious.  
"This way we'll take you to it." A marine said. Behind him were bunch of Marines. We all drew our weapons but he waved his hands in surrender. "Woah were not going to fight. Our captain, the man you beat up never let us celebrate Christmas and always steals our presents. We want them back as well."  
So he led us to his office and the whole room was filled with presents. We grabbed ours and headed back to the ship. As we were sailing the Marines were waving at us and yelling merry Christmas.  
Once everything was settled down we all started opening bank presents. Lunna got a bunch of food. Nami got different amounts of money. Zora got things to clean and sharpen her sword with. Sonya got a bunch of new kitchen supplies. Shushu got a bunch of dog toys. Kaya got medical books. Chopper got candy. Vivi got a few items that reminded her of home. Gin got a bunch of booze. Valentine got chocolate and chocolate making supplies and Keith got a bunch of jackets that look exactly the same as his except in different colors and also some new shades.  
We all went outside and threw Laboon a bunch of fine cuisine food that he enjoyed greatly. "Well that was a great Christmas. Can't wait for next year." I said  
"But Freddy, you didn't open yours yet." Lunna said giving me a single green wrapped box. It said to Freddy from the crew. I opened it up and inside was a small pin that was in the shape of our flag. And underneath it said Pirate King.  
I looked around and everyone else had one stating their jobs on the pin. "Definitely the best Christmas ever.  
 **Back to the present**  
I took the pin out of my pocket and smiled. "Were almost there get ready guys" Tashigi told us. And I put the pin back in my pocket and got ready for our next adventure


	23. Chapter 23: Captured! Again

Chapter 23: Captured! Again

* * *

Rainbase

POV: Freddy

As soon as we had arrived at Rainbase we had came up with a plan to draw Crocodile out of his casino. I would pretend to break out of my cuffs and attack some Marines and in theory Crocodile will come out to take care of me himself. Kaya and Quiet who still had their Marine outfits on took me outside so they could unlock the cuffs I am wearing. On the way out somehow we had missed Lunna and Gin it took us a minute to realize that they did. When we looked back Lunna and Gin had spat a bunch of water in Smoker and Tashigi's faces when they had seen the two marines and had made a break for it with an enraged Smoker and Tashigi following close behind.

We chased after them and as we turned a corner we saw that the whole crew was running from Smoker and his marines who had decided to show up. The crew had split up and Tashigi and most of the marines had gone after Zora's group. "Kaya follow them" I said and she did just that while me and Quiet kept following Lunna and Smoker. "Lunna!" I tried yelling to get her attention but she didn't listen and eventually both groups once again met up, but it seemed Tashigi had lost track of Zora, and we followed them into the Casino. The crew had ran to the VIP room and Smoker had managed to corner them into a dead end. "Jesus Lunna couldn't you wait?" I asked out of breath.

"Freddy!?" The crew said confused as to why I was there. Before I could answer the floor opened up and we all fell into a trap. When we finally hit the bottom we were in a steel cage. "Damn, how did we fall for a trap like this?" Zora said. Lunna was then struck by Smoker's Jitte making sure the seastone tip was pinning her down.

"This cage, it's made of the same substance that is on the tip of my Jitte. Seastone, it prevents a devil fruit user from using their powers. It's essentially like dropping a devil fruit user into the sea." Smoker explained.

"Come now, won't you all try to be friends?" a man had asked. We all looked towards the voice and we saw was a man greasy slicked back hair, a scar across his face, had a hook for a hand and he was wearing a large coat and smoking a cigar.

"Crocodile!" Smoker said.

"Very good Captain, I received some interesting news earlier from one of my agents. Unfortunately for you, you have to die now that you know certain incriminating things about me." He said chuckling and getting up from where he was sitting.

"Hey! You! Crocodile!" Lunna shouted while gripping the bars top the cage making her weak and fall to the floor.

"You idiot, don't you learn?" I said picking her jelly like body up. "Damn you Crocodile! You'll never succeed!"

"But I already have." He then took a look at Keith and Valentine. "I heard you two had defected, shame too, now you're going to die."

"You were going to have us killed anyways asshole!" Keith said.

"You're probably going to kill the rest of the agents to cover up this stupid conspiracy!" Valentine said.

"Ha, you're both not wrong. Miss All Sunday please bring in our special guest." He said. The doors opened up and we saw Miss All Sunday escorting Vivi down the stairs. When she was face to face with him she spat in his face.

"Ah, thanks for coming Miss Wednesday or should I say Princess." He said wiping the spit from his face.

"I'd travel across the world to come see you die!"

"Yes, well the only thing dying today is your country. Hahaha." He laughed before Vivi lunged at him turning her arm into a hardened jelly sword and cut his head off.

"Nope…" Smoker mumbled.

Vivi's eyes widened when the head started to turn to sand and go right back up his legs eventually forming his head. "I'm surprised, I hadn't realized that you have eaten a devil fruit. Too bad that my Sand-Sand Fruit powers seem to be invulnerable to your attacks. Now how about I dry you up into a husk" He threatened.

"Don't touch her!" Lunna said once again holding the bars and falling back down to the floor. Crocodile then shriveled up her left leg making her fall.

"Alright I think we're done here, let's go Miss All Sunday I don't want to miss out on anything." He said grinning.

"Stop! I will stop you!" Vivi screamed while trying to crawl over to Crocodile.

"By all means come along, you might actually stop us." He said, he then pulled a key from his coat and dropped it into a hole. "Oh but you'd be leaving your friends to die and I just dropped the key in the Banana-Gator pit. Oh well."

We all saw a huge gator with a banana growing out of it's head in the large aquarium. "That gator is growing out of that banana!" Lunna exclaimed as I slapped the back of her head attempting to knock some sense into her. The gator then ate the key. "Oh no! It just ate the key!"

"Alright i'll be taking my leave, it's getting quite boring here. Oh and by the way this room will collapse in about less than an hour and will become part of the lake outside so have fun." Just then one of the gators had jumped out of the water and attacked Vivi but she had managed to dodge it and it bit through the stairs like it was a cracker.

"We got a phone call" Miss All Sunday said answering the snail and holding it up for her boss to hear.

"Hello is this thing working? I'm not very familiar on using one of these." A familiar female voice said over the snail. "Welcome to the Crap Cafe."

"Who is this?" Crocodile asked seething at the familiar voice.

"SON..!" Lunna was muffled by Nami's hand.

"I'm Miss Princess." Sonya said over the snail and Zora started chuckling at the ridiculous name no doubt she's going to tease her about it later when we get out. If we get out. There was some fighting over the snail and a man's voice came through telling Crocodile that they were outside and had taken care of Sonya. The two left and were left in a cage with a huge gator that is hungrily looking at Vivi. She tried to move but her leg was still a dried up. "Damn are you new to this devil frruit thing? Just focus on your leg!" Smoker yelled. And true to his words her leg returned to normal.

"Easy there boy, you want something to eat? I'll give you something to eat!" Vivi said and blasted the gator with her jello. The gator gave a roar at the same time and the Jello went into it's mouth and ate it. It walked up to Vivi and we tried to get it's attention but it didn't care and opened it mouth and…

It started licking licking Vivi like a dog. Even our dog was surprised by this action. Vivi was speechless and was happy that it didn't bite her. But soon it was about to bite her to get a better taste.

"Anti-Manner Kick Course!"

Where the Crocodile once was stood Sonya with her leg high in the air. A few more gators came in. Vivi blasted their eyes with jello and they were blinded and didn't get the chance to see the kicks that Sonya was sending their way. When she kicked the last one who happened to be the one who ate the key, a huge white ball came out of it's mouth instead of a key. When the ball had melted Mr. 3 was inside. Sonya beat the crap out of him and forced him to make a key to the cage and after the cage opened a bunch more gators came rushing in and Mr. 3 had taken this distraction to leave. Left and right these gators got beat having no chance but we over did it and the room started to collapse and water started to flood in. I grabbed Lunna with my left arm and Lunna with my right and Smoker with my hair and swam to the top of the lake.

"Damn, I really hate you devil fruit users." I said. Once Smoker had regained his composer he thrust his Jitte into my chest and kept it there.

"Why'd you save me?"

"Well i'm not going to let a friend drown even he's a marine." I said.

"Were not friends, now go save this country. This is the only time i'm going to let you get away. So go you filthy pirates." He said but he couldn't hide the small grin that sported his face.

"Right, well tell Tashigi I said bye. See you later you filthy marine. Let's go guys." I said grinning.

As we ran to the edge of town we found chopper riding on a giant crab. "Hey, guys up here! This is a friend of eyelash get on!" He yelled down at us. As we were moving a claw came from behind us and grabbed Vivi but Lunna took her place.

"Go! I'll be fine! I'll kick his ass and then we'll meet up!" She said.

"Damn it Lunna I wanted to fight him too!" I said getting ready to jump after them but Gin had stopped me.

"She'll be fine, we need as many people as we can get to get Vivi home to stop the rebellion."

Damn she better be fine. "Alright guys full speed ahead!"

Author's Note

Hey back again with the slow ass upload. Yeah sorry but don't worry like last time I'll try to upload more often but I'm just so busy all the time but don't worry I always find time to write. Hell I even wrote a few chapters for two more stories that I will release the first new story after the Alabasta Arc. Besides that I just have to stop being so fucking lazy. Anyways in other big news, we've reached more than 10,000 views! I don't even know that many people. So I just want to thank everyone who still reads and waits for the next chapter I love you guys. Also this is the first chapter of 2017! Now a quick shoutout to:

Saiyan Angie: Don't worry i'm here to stay

Blbla

Nerokagama

Haggaer

Clint Eastwood

Starwar98

Dreaemer Miyu

And Descendant of Artorias

When I see these follows and favorites and reviews I feel like writing even more, not saying that I don't want to write if nobody gives the story some attention, but when it does happen I see that people genuinely like my story, like people actually give a fuck. But regardless I'll keep writing because I enjoy it. So please if you haven't already follow/favorite or leave a review telling me how you feel about the story. Until next time, I'll see you guys later.


	24. Chapter 24: Stop The Rebels!

'Damn Lunna just had to go on her own. I should be there I don't think she'll be able to beat him, not alone. He's a logia like Vivi and I had to come up with a way to beat her. Maybe heat would turn him to glass or water turn him into mud. Wait, that's it! If he's wet then in theory he should be tangible!'

' _You make me proud every day boss, you found out a devil fruits weainess and now you can useit to your_ advantage. _Hell if it comes to it you might be able to use your blood._ ' Zero said.

Thanks Zero, I guess you are kindof useful every now and then.'

' _Ha, you jackass. Who knows where you'd be without me.'_

"You alright Freddy?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about Lunna. I'm confident in her abilities but still, Crocodile is a warlord for a reason." I said.

"You worry too much Freddy. Lunna will be fine, she always manages to survive somehow. Besides look on the bright side if she does lose then you'll get your chance to fight him." Zora the crab stopped. It was moving very fast and when it came to a sudden stop we all fell forward.

"He says he can't swim." Chopper translated. We all got off the crab and it and the camel rode back as we all yelled thanks. "So now how are supposed to cross?" Nami asked.

"We could swim and carry the devil fruit users to the other side." Zora suggested. With no their option we did that. Zora had Chopper on her back, I had Vivi and Jeith was holding onto Valentine as she flew over. We made it about half way before a huge fish came in the way. We all were going to start swimming back but the fish looked like it was taking a beating and soon enough it was knocked out. The culprits were a bunch of seal/turtle animals. Apparently while I was away the crew had made friends with them. Out of no where two huge jaws came through the water and swallowed the giant fish whole. It was Laboon! He gave a loud groan of delight at once again being reunited with it's friends and also the tasty meal. Turtles were about to fight but Chopper had stopped them saying he was a friend.

"Laboon! We need a ride! Please carry us across" I screamed. He heard and lowered his head low enough for us to climb on and as we were riding to the other side of the river we waved back at the seals. Once we reached the shore we hopped off and Valentine and Keith had landed. "Alright Laboon get back to the ship and protect it! We'll be back soon promise!" Laboon gave a groan and headed back. And so we continued our journey through the sands.

Along the way Carue had returned to us. He seemed to have brought some friends too. We all hopped on one and I had to carry Shushu on my lap and as we were heading to the city Zora stopped us. She cane up with a plan to confuse the enemy that no doubt is waiting for us. We would all wear similar cloaks and spread off in different directions while me and Vivi escape after the rest get followed.

There were four teams, Nami, Zora and Kaya are team one. Sonya and Gin are team two. Valentine, Chopper, Keith and Shushu are team three. And finally team four is made up of me, Vivi, Quiet and Carue. Each team broke off into different directions and me and team four watched as some people follow each group just as planned. Once they were far enough we made our move to stop the rebels.

We were riding on Carue as Quiet ran besides us at a fast speed and we were close enough to stop them. But as soon as Vivi started calling for the rebels to stop a canon ball hit near us and spread sand into the air making it hard to see. Quiet turned towards the canon and shot who had fired the canon in the head. I heard multiple horses through the cloud of sand so I quickly grabbed Vivi, Quiet and Care and hid them in a dome of my hair as multiple horses passed over us trampling over the steel like dome. Once the sounds had stopped I I released the dome and we were safe but now the rebels were in the city. "We've failed Freddy. So many people are going to die for no reason!' Vivi said crying into her hands.

"Then we got to stop them before even more people die." I said "Where do you need to go to stop all the fighting?"

"If I can get to the palace I might be able to stop Alabasta's forces and hopefully that will get the rebels to stop!" Vivi said excitedly but it was short lived as she got depressed again. "But we'll never get there in time."

"Say no more, Quiet, take her to the palace me and Carue will catch up soon." She gave a nod and held Vivi on her back. "Don't worry Vivi you'll get there really soon. Quiet make sure she doesn't get hurt." And they were off at such a high speed and I heard her scream as they jumped through the air and running through the city. Carue's beak was wide open in surprise. "Come on buddy let's get to that Palace."

I got on Carue and he ran as fast as he could to the city, no where near as fast as Quiet, and we passed by rebels and the army and I had to shake my head in disappointment at all the lives that will be lost today because of one man. "I really hope you kick his ass Lunna"

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys I'm back once again, I'm trying to upload more often so expect more chapters coming soon! Well at least for two weeks then I'm going to procrastinate for three months and upload a thousand word chapter. Anywyas instead I'm going to write at least 1000 word each chapter and upload at least one every week. Hopefully. Anyways time for some quick shout outs.**

 **Thank you to:**

 **XNaruHina: glad to see you like the story, hopefully you'll stay for some more and also this story is all about angst, at least for now.**

 **Shadowrider89**

 **Xognoo**

 **And Matticus131**

 **You guys are my fuel and with app these follows and favorites and reviews I just go into hyper mode and write like a mad man. So once again please follow/favorite if you haven't already and leave a nice review to tell me how you feel. So until next time, I'll see you guys later!**


	25. Chapter 25: 4 VS 5

**Chapter 25: 4 v.s 5**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey quick message, I used the new fanfic app to write this so if you see any problems let me know. Now on to the story.**

 **POV: Keith**

When our ducks had stopped in front of one of the gates we turned around and threw our cloaks to the ground. "You Chose poorly" I said.

The short stump woman grit her teeth while the big hulking idiot next to her barely registered that we were here. The two were the Number 4 group, Mr. 4 and Ms. Merry Christmas. "Damn so it's the traitors." Ms. Merry Christmas said.

"Hey we're not traitors, besides we were betrayed first. Freddy D. Ruiz is a true man of courage and compassion, he gave his own leg for not just his crew but me and Valentine as well!"

"Yeah, Freddy and his crew took us in when you guys rather have us killed!" Valentine said.

Both Chopper and Shushu gave a nod. "Ha, they just took you in because they pitied you. After we're done here we'll find that princess and her country will fall just like your new captain." Ms. Merry Christmas said.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I yelled rage filling our eyes.

"That idiot girl thought she could take down Crocodile and now she's twenty feet under. Hahaha" she laughed and the huge idiot soon joined her. We all grit our teeth and Shushu started barking at Chopper.

"He says that you guys are lying and that you guys stand no chance." Chopper translated.

"Geeze, you guys just don't get it. Whatever, Mr. 4, let's do this." she then started to transform. Once the transformation was complete she had grown long claws and grew a snout. she had the look of a mole, well even more mole like then usual. Mr. 4 took the cannon off his back and placed it on the ground and pulled out a huge steel bat. The Cannon grew four legs then a dog head out of the barrel.

"Now behold! Our signature trap Molehill!" she then dug into the ground with Mr. 4 and the dog following behind her. We all stood waiting for them to come up when a bunch of holes started appearing in the sand. Out of one holes the dog peaked its head and shot a baseball at us. I attempted to catch it but it blew up in my hand sending me flying. All of us looked in shock just as another baseball came. We all managed to dodge it by splitting up but Mr. 4 came out of a hole and hit the ball right at chopper and the poor little guy didn't even see it coming. The explosion was just as big as the last.

"Did you forget that we are stronger for a reason?" Ms. Merry Christmas said popping out of one of her holes.

"Well get ready for a demotion, Valentine let's do it!" I said and she nodded and flew up into the sky. The dog tried to shoot her down but I used one of my boogers to blow the baseball up. "Ever since the first time you guys defeated us we've been training non-stop, hunting higher bounties and we've also found a way to defeat you. Chopper throw me at Valentine now!" Chopper in his strong form grabbed me and with all his strength he threw me right at Valentine as she was flying.

POV: Chopper

"Now what Keith!" I yelled but they were very high into the sky.

"Ha I guess their strategy was to run away, the only real solution. Now to finish you weaklings off!" She looked towards her partner and he held up his finger to the sky. We all looked where he was pointing and saw Keith and Valentine coming down fast in a Flaming ball.

" **Meteor Crash!** " They both said. Halfway down Valentine had let go and Keith was coming down fist first. I grabbed Shushu and ran to some ruins to take cover, Ms. Merry Christmas and their dog tried to push the huge man out of the way but he wasn't budging and was still pointing to the sky. I dived behind some ruins before I heard a great explosion and saw a tsunami of sand rain above us.

As the sand had begun to stop falling we peaked out from our cover to see a crater with Keith and Valentine in the middle. We ran to them and saw a seriously injured Keith and a slightly burned Valentine.

"What were you guys thinking you could've killed yourself from that, we need a doctor!" I yelled.

"You're the doctor!" Keith yelled back before wincing in pain.

"Oh yeah, don't worry I'll patch you guys up then we'll go off and meet with the others"

As I pulled out my supplies from my pack we failed to notice three figures popping out of the sand nearby. It wasn't until Shushu started to growl when we noticed the trio still up and running but still damaged from the blast. "That was pretty good, had you hit us directly then you might have actually killed us." Ms. Merry Christmas said. "But you missed! Going that fast means you can't change your direction and you were just slightly off. Now we'll show no mercy!"

She dug under the sand once again and the dog shot a baseball in front of us causing the sand to block our vision, as soon as it dispersed the trio was gone. Out of the sand two hands grabbed Valentine by the feet and dragged her across the sand and towards Mr. 4.

"Chopper help!" she screamed but as I transformed back into my strong point the dog had taken a shot at me and I had too brace for the worst.

When I fell to the floor I grit my teeth and looked over at Valentine to see Mr. 4 take a swing at her and she was sent flying. She landed right next to me and from what I could see, something was defiantly broken.

"Damn, I think he broke a few ribs." she said before getting back up. Keith also got up and could barley manage to stand.

 **POV: Valentine**

I held my ribs due to the extreme pain. "Valentine, we have to win this. For Freddy and Lunna, we have to prove ourselves. We have to prove we are worthy of being strawhats!" Keith said. I nodded And we all regrouped. "OK I have a plan, Shushu use your superior dog nose and find that damn dog and stop him from firing any more shots. Keith once she grabs me I want you to shoot Mr. 4 and disorient him. Chopper I want you to follow behind and once I'm free I want you to throw me as hard as you can at Mr. 4" I said.

"But Valentine..."

"No buts! We have one shot at this. We can't mess up." as I said this I saw Ms. Merry Christmas go underground. "Now get ready! Shushu Go!" The dog gave a bark and started sniffing the air before taking off after one of the holes.

As he was finding the dog I felt hands around my feet again. And Keith took aim with his gun and the dog popped it head out only to meet the claws of Shushu. He yanked the dogs top jaw and the ball went straight up and Shushu ran away and the ball fell right back into his mouth. After a muffled explosion smoke came out of his mouth and he slumped over with his eyes pure white. One down two to go.

On cue Chopper followed us and Keith shot Mr. 4 staggering him and causing the sand to block our vision. I immediately turned the weight in my feet to 5 tons and she got whiplash from being yanked back due to not being able to drag me. I changed back to normal as Chopper grabbed me and threw me with all his strength and with both my fist forward I yelled " **5** **Ton Punch!** " my fist went right into his stomach and we went a few meters from where he was standing before he fell. And I released the weight and walked back to my friends. Chopper held up a struggling mole woman as she she kicked and slashed to try and get away but she was too short.

"What do we do with her?" Chopper asked.

"I say we kill her" Keith said darkly scarying her.

"Wait! Wait! I know something that you don't know that'll be very important to know!" she pleaded.

"We're listening."

"There us a bomb that will wipe out everyone in the city! I don't know where it is but I know its in the city guarded by some agents."

"Thanks for that information now die!" Keith close lined her as chopper let her go and she exploded sending her to her partner.

"Come on we got no time to waste" Keith then took two steps before collapsing in the sand.

"Guess we should get healed up first" I said and chopper nodde pulling out his medical supplies. I wonder how the others are doing?

 **Authors Note:**

 **hey guys sorry for no update last week but here is the next instalment of** **this 'great' story. Anyways not much going on in my life so expect more chapters soon. Now for the shoutouts.**

 **Shoutout to:**

 **Ncread**

 **Arex11**

 **Finder18**

A **nd Masterart**

 **thanks so much guys I can't strews how much you guys motivate me. So if you haven't already follow/favorite and leave a review, give me your opinion. So until next time I'll see you later.**


	26. Chapter 26: Okama's & Spikes

**Chapter 26: Okamas and Spikes  
**

* * *

POV: Gin

The weird face changing crossdresser was chasing me and Sonya and was surprisingly catching up so we decided to stop in the middle of the city. We got off our ducks and threw our hoods off. "Your not the princess!" Mr. 2 said.

"Nope, now I guess all we have to do is kick your ass then regroup with the others." I said.

"Ha, you think you guys are so clever with your little plans. Either way she's going to die. And about kicking my ass, well I may be outnumbered but you two are no match for my Okama Kenpo!" he said before lunging at us feet first. I dodged to the right and Sonya to the left. Sonya got into her fighting stance and I pulled out my tonfas and start spinning them.

"Alright let's dance freak." Sonya said lunging at the man but he dodged and I swung one of my tonfas to his head but he backflipped over and sent a kick to my back sending me into a building. Sonya went after him and they deliver kicks to each other blocking each hit with their own but soon he got the upper hand was about to strike Sonya. I got up and as fast as I could ran and smashed my tonfa into his leg making him wince in pain before backing up giving us some space.

"damn he's stronger than he looks." I said taking my jacket off.

"Yeah, no kidding. Those kicks were almost if not equal to my kicks." Sonya replied loosening her tie. "I guess there's no reason not too go all out!" we got ready for the worst but when he turned around we were confused.

" Now witness the ugliest face that will kill you from laughter. copy Copy montage!" When he turned around the only change was his nose. I started cracking up since he's basically calling himself ugly but Sonya didn't seem to care. She was angry, if you look closely you'd be able to see a tick mark on her forehead. She then kicked him in the face sending him into the closest building.

"This isnt a game shithead! We don't have time for your little performances."

"Performance? I'll show you a performance!" he changed into my face and I stopped laughing and started glaring at the man."You wouldn't hurt the face of your fr-" he didn't get to finish since Sonya kicked him in the face again. "How heartless are you to hit a friend in the face."

"Idiot it's still you on the outside. I'm not a woman who gets fooled by such images. A person is their soul!" I thought that sounded really cheesy but it seemed to strike Mr. 2 deep as he looked in shock at the words then started to get all depressed.

"I can't believe I've been defeated in such a way. Not even changing into her captain." When he changed into Freddy's face Sonya had hearts in her eyes and was being very fan girl like. Mr. 2 caught onto this and took advantage of the situation. As Sonya went in for another kick Mr. 2 quickly changed into Freddy stopping her in her tracks just for him to kick her. Before he could deliver another blow I smashed my tonfa into his face sending him back.

"I for one don't care what you look like, I'll still kick your ass." I said helping Sonya back on her feet.

"How heartless, you truly are a demon. Fine, no mercy now watch as my years of torturous training as a ballet come to fruition!" he then put the swans on his shoulders on his feet. "The one on the left is female the one on the right is male."

"We don't care!" Me and Sonya said. He jumped and I blocked his kick but the swan extended and pierced into my shoulder. When I backed up I held the bleeding hole and was forced to block another hit just for the same thing to happen again. He followed up with a kick to side and sent me quite always. "Thanks Gin, from that fight I've figured out his weakness."

"There are no weaknesses in my ballet kenpo!" As he lunged Sonya jumped into the air and Mr. 2 couldn't recover in time and she smashed him in the chest with her foot. When he recovered the two exchanged kicks here and there both equal none giving way so they both backed away a few yards from each other. They then ran and kicked midair, to the non-trained eye it would seem they both missed but I knew who won. As they both landed Mr. 2 suddenly went flying into a building.

"I surrender" He said unable to move. "Just finish me off and be done with it." But instead Sonya surprised him by stretching out her hand to him.

"Hey now, it was a good fight. There's no reason to go to far." She said. He accepted the offer and grabbed her hand and started crying. Sonya lifted up her leg and smashed it down onto his head regardless. I guess she did finish him off. She came over and tried to help me up.

"No thank you, I saw what you did to him." I said.

"Heh, well lets try to catch up with he others then."

* * *

 **POV: Kaya  
**

Me and Nami have split up from Zora since she was preoccupied with Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger decided to follow us. We took cover behind a building waiting to see if we had lost her. "Kaya what are we gonna do if she finds us? These guys are too powerful for us." Nami said. At some level she was right we were out classed, this is a job for Sonya or Lunna.

"Don't worry Nami I'm sure we'll be fine, hey you have your staff and I got the training that Sonya and Freddy have been helping me with. Together I know we can do it." I said encouraging Nami. If push comes to shove I always have my spare pistol, though against an experienced devil fruit user I don't think it'll matter much.

"You're right, besides it looks like we lost her." After saying this a spike pierced through Nami's shoulder that came from the wall behind us. After backing away from the wall me and Nami witnessed the wall being poked many times before it fell and revealed Miss Doublefinger.

"Ah there you two are, I've been looking all over for you two. Now if you don't mind I have a job to do." She said. Nami pulled out her staff and I got in my fighting stance. "Oh, you two plan on fighting me?"

"You're damn right we are!" Nami replied.

"Foolish little girls, you stand no chance. Why don't you make this easier for everyone and just accept your fate." Despite her words we were still determined to fight. "Fine then, watch as I make mince meat out of you with my Spike Spike Fruit." Her fingers grew long and she ran at us slashing to the left and I barely dodged but she still managed to nick my cheek. It was then that I realized the situation we were truly in.

"Alright Nami you know what to do" I said.

"Right!" We looked at each other then at Miss Doublefinger and ran the opposite way.

"Hey! Get back here!" She followed in pursuit.

"So what's the plan" Nami asked.

"I thought you had the plan!"

"What! Why would I have a plan!" She said flailing her hands in the air. I looked back and saw Miss Doublefinger right on our tail.

"Oh come on you always have a pla... Watch out!" I tackled Nami, a spike inches just above her head. We went over a small wall and took cover.

"Thanks" She said.

"Don't mention it, now what do we do?"

"I don't know, I'm not meant to be fighting, I'm just a thief!" I slapped Nami and she looked at me flabbergasted.

"Nami, we've gone this far into the Grandline. If we can't defeat her there's no way we'll be able to survive the rest! Besides no matter what pain we endure in this fight we must win for Vivi. She has suffered way more pain, we owe her that much."

"You're right, Alright I got a plan." She whispered her plan and we peaked our head over the wall to see nothing.

"Are you two done?" We looked up and on the bridge high up she was standing upside down. She fell and tried to smash us but we dodged. "I think this little game of cat and mouse has gone on for too long. **Spike Spike Hedgehog!** " She curled up into a ball and became all spiky and charged at us. She crashed into a building and came right back at us.

"Get ready Kaya this is the perfect moment!" We stopped running and as she got closer we threw our cloaks at her and she got all tangled and crashed into the building. She tried to untangle herself but ended up tangling herself even more. "Alright now!" Nami kept on whacking the woman with her staff while I delivered strong kicks. This went on for another couple second before Miss Doublefinger shredded the cloaks into tiny pieces.

"Enough! You two are so infuriating. I'm going to enjoy ripping you two in to pieces. Now if you thought you were strong get a load of this! **Spike Spike Doping!** " Her arms became huge and muscular. "Now your going to wish I had killed you earlier! **Spike Spike Flail!** " Her muscular arms grew spikes and she swung her arms at us repeatedly forcing us to dodge for our lives.

"Alright that plan failed Kaya lets go." Nami said trying to drag me with her but I didn't budge an inch. "Hey what's wrong we can't stay here."

"It's all or nothing now Nami. With or without you I'm going to fight her head to head." I said before shirking off Nami's hand leaving her surprised but she still ran away.

"So, it's just me and you now. I'll make this quick then I'll go after your cowardly friend."

"Well come at me then!" I said instigating her and she charged at me once again. She sung her arms and I noticed something, those arms are weighing her down. She's not as fast as she used to be. When she swung her arm again aiming for my head I ducked and delivered a strong blow to her chin pushing her back.

"Damn, I got to admit that actually hurt, a lot. You got more guts than I give you credit for but no more lucky shots for you!" Another flurry of attacks came and I did the same. Dodge attack, dodge attack, dodge attack. I was doing pretty good, I was actually making progress. I dodge another hit attacked again but this time her jaw turned into a spike and tried to pierce my head so I tilted to the left and delivered a punch the the left side of her face then backed up a few meters.

"Ooooh! You are really grinding my gears! Alright more more playing around get ready! **Sea Urchin Stinger!** " Her hair turned into spikes and she charged at me head first. I wouldn't be able to dodge this one so I grabbed a box and held it in front of me as a shield but it did little and she broke the box and multiple spikes pierced my body. She then hit me with her flail hand and I was down for the count. "Heh, those punches really hurt you know now how about I repay you for the pain." She reeled her hand back and I tried moving my hand to my pistol but I was too slow. Thankfully god sent a cinder blocks to smash on the back of Miss Doublefinger's head, wait that wasn't God it was Nami. She was on top of the bridge and she's throwing cinder blocks down. The second was pierced by Miss. Doublefingers sharp hair and her head whipped around so fast. "You bitch! When I get up there you're dead!" As she was distracted I pulled out my pistol and shoved it into her chest and kept pulling the trigger. Eventually I heard clicking repeatedly. Her body fell next to me blood pooling around her.

"Did you get her?" Nami yelled from the bridge.

"I think so, I'm pretty hurt so I'm just going to lay here for awhile. Wake me up when the kingdom is saved."

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Hey guys it's me, it's been a while but guess what summer starts now! Expect more chapters faster, at least I hope. But yeah chapters should be flowing out pretty fast since I have no life and I'll be home all day either playing video games, watching youtube or writing Fanfics. Anyways I'm gonna skip Zora V.S Mr. 1 since it'll be the same thing except as a girl. Also once the Alabasta Arc has ended i'll be releasing a new fic i've been working on so watch out for that. Anyways, love you guys and follow/favorite if you haven't already and don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think. And also biiiiiig thanks to these guys.**

 **GrimScarlet**

 **Bryan1512**

 **Talonsen: Yea on that chapter you can tell I rushed but fuck it thanks for the tip**

 **Elatedrune**

 **willkuehne**

 **shaky1997**

 **Nijilist Noblesse**

 **Clint Eastwood: Here's the update**


	27. Chapter 27: I suck at titles

Chapter 27:

 **POV: Quiet**

"Ahhh! Can you slow down!" Vivi shouted in my ear as I jumped from building to building at sonic speeds. As I jumped off the last building I landed over the palace wall and a bunch of royal guards were surrounding us.

"Hold it! Who are you two." One guard asked. I tapped Vivi, who was still clutching on me as if her life depended on it, and she looked up to see the guards and hopped off my back.

"Please, I need to talk to Chaka." Vivi said.

"Is that Vivi?" a guard asked.

"It is! The princess has returned!" another said.

"Is that really you princess? Thank god where have you been?" A tall man with a light green cloak asked.

"Chaka! Yes it's me, I've been through so much lately and uncovered a conspiracy, but first I have an outrageous request that will end this war."

 **One explanation later**

"What! You can't be serious, this palace has survived the test of time for generations. It represents Alabasta itself." Chaka said.

"No you're wrong, the people are Alabasta. As long as the people stay united then this nation will never fall." We all looked at Vivi surprised. She was truly fit to be a princess.

"Very well, guards set up the palace with explosives."

"Right away sir." The men left to do the job they were given and Vivi and Chaka were catching up. I jumped to the wall and looked around for Freddy with my rifle and I saw him closing in but still very far away. What I did see was a cloud of sand speeding towards us. Followed by Miss All Sunday.

I took some shots alerting everyone but the shots did nothing so I jumped off the wall. "Quiet, What's wrong? Vivi asked.

"He's coming" I said. I saw everyone's faces change to surprised.

"Correction I'm already here." I heard behind me. Crocodile and his partner were there and between them was a man pinned to the wall. I tried to roundhouse kick him but my leg went through him and he stabbed me with his hook. I fell and tried to get up but I was too weak.

"Another one of your friends have to die because of you princess. That rubber idiot is now ten feet under the desert all to protect princess Vivi." Crocodile said.

"Liar! Lunna would never lose to you." Vivi said.

"Believe what you want, Miss All Sunday take care of the trash." Said woman crossed her arms and arms appeared on the nearby guards and broke their necks. She also closed the doors to the palace and blocked it somehow. "Now princess, where is Pluton."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I don't know where you heard that name but it certainly isn't here." Her father replied.

"Oh but it is, It is said that one shot could completely destroy an island. With that kind of power I will accumulate followers from the pirates entering the Grandline and make an army."

"Even if it did exist it wouldn't be here so your wasting your time." The king said.

"Oh but it does exist, and this kingdom will be mine. And in approximately 20 minutes the rebels will reach the palace and a bomb I've set off will destroy everyone in it within a 5 kilometer radius. Now King Cobra where is the Poneglyph?"

"If I tell you, you must let the others live."

"Ha, just what I expected from the king.

"Enough!" yelled Chakra. "I wont stand by for another second!" He unsheathed his weapon but stopped as a group of soldiers broke through the gate.

It was the Kicking Claw Force, they stated they were going to defeat Crocodile by drinking an elixir that would strengthen them but kill them shortly after. And it worked they're muscles bulged and it was clear that they were stronger, but Crocodile flew away and waited. Slowly but surely one after the other fell and eventually all were dead.

"Damn it Crocodile you don't even have the decency to fight them!" Chaka got angry and transformed into a Jackal human and attacked Crocodile only for his attack to go right through him. Crocodile countered by slashing him with his sand. Crocodile was about to finish him off but a man decided to interrupt.

"What the hell am I seeing here? The king and Chaka defeated by this countries hero. Vivi what's going on" He asked Vivi.

"Khoza! Crocodile was the one pulling the strings, he caused this whole rebellion by framing my father. And now he'll kill everyone with a bomb that will tear down everyone in the city."

"Its just as the girl said, it was fun watching you all fall right into my hands. This country was so easily manipulated. Its quite funny really." Crocodile said.

"Well I won't standby and allow you to destroy my home I got to stop the fighting." He ran to the gates and Vivi followed but Crocodile had no intention of letting them get away but was blocked off by the still breathing Chaka.

"You're still alive?"

"I will protect this kingdom with my last breath!" I took this opportunity and stood by his side.

"And Freddy would be upset if Vivi was killed so I will also stop you." I said.

"So you two think you can stop me, let alone touch me?"

"No, but I can stall you long enough for Vivi to end this war."

"Then you're even more foolish than I thought." He charged at us and we both split apart. He chose to chase after Chaka so I took aim with my rifle and shot his head as he clashed his hook with Chaka's sword, but the shot went right through him. He looked back at me and I could see the bullet had struck his left eye. He swiped his arm and a large blade of sand flew across the courtyard. I blocked the hit with my rifle but it pushed me to the wall with a strong force.

Now that his attention was back on Chaka he finished him off tossing him aside. I was going to stand up and fight again but hands appeared on the wall and held me down.

Crocodile raised his arm and a bunch of sand started gathering in the square. Soon sounds of fighting were heard. We had failed. "You've failed once more princess just give up." He said smiling at Vivi who was glaring right back.

"Never, I'll find another way to stop you! I won't let you destroy my ho-" She didn't get to finish since he grabbed her by the throat.

"No more, I've had enough this country will die with you." He said holding her over the edge of the wall. Falling would be certain death. I was so distracted I didn't notice the hands let go and a hook grab me until it was too late. Soon I was hanging besides Vivi. "And you will pay for helping the princess." His arms slowly turned into sand and we fell, but as we fell I heard two things. The cry of two birds, one sounded like an eagle and the other a duck. I felt arms wrap around me and I look up to see Freddy's smug face. Next to us was Vivi and Lunna on the back of a giant Eagle. We all landed on the floor safely.

"Lunna I thought you were supposed to beat Crocodile" Freddy said scolding Lunna.

"Hey, I couldn't touch him. He was like sand."

"He is sand idiot!"

"Well I found out his weakness." Lunna said grinning and pointing at the barrel on her back.

"Ha, figures. Should've known from the start." The whole group started showing up, beat up but still alive.

"Alright lets go Lunna. Oh and thanks for taking care of Vivi, Quiet, you did a good job." Lunna grabbed onto the edge of the wall and took Freddy with her.

'Kick his ass Freddy'

 **POV: Freddy**

As we reached over the wall there stood the final boss. Standing smug and uninterested was Crocodile. We stood parallel to him and Miss All Sunday with the king. "So you survived the sand pit, no matter you still cant lay a hit on-" Before Crocodile could finish his sentence Lunna decked him sending him flying. We landed on the courtyard in front of Crocodile. "How is this possible!"

Lunna grabbed onto his shoulders and started spinning sending water into the air and flew at him at a high speed crashing her head with his. "Now our real fight starts."

"I see, even with this knowledge you stand no chance!"

"Your face stands no chance" Lunna retorted. Miss All Sunday gave a small chuckle to which Crocodile sent a glare her way.

"Would you like to join their fate Nico Robin."

"I told you not to call me that." She replied with an annoyed look.

"Why don't you and the king run along and find that Poneglyph. I have some trash that needs to be taken out." Crocodile said. Miss All Sunday released the king and took off. With the King. "You wanted a fight, and now I'm going to make you regret it!"

 **Authors Note:** **I wont bullshit you guys since I love you so much, I have a lot of free time and I'm still procrastinating. So my apologies. Anyways that doesn't mean I'm not writing, I'm just not writing for this story. Love you guys thanks for all the love and support, so if you haven't already follow/favorite and leave a review. Tell me what's good, what's bad or if you want to leave just an encouraging little message. Also a big thank you to:** **Luffysbea**

 **piemuncher23**

 **k4oISAR**

 **Ladyres**

 **SnakeWarden**

 **Demonsouls22**

 **Flux Casey**

 **Redneck Vegan: Look man I try, I'm just a man and to man is err or something like that.**

 **Nbolduc111798**

 **IXSomething**

 **Dragonbxl aka Rob Stark: I dub thee my biggest fan sir. If it wasn't for you this chapter would probs go out way later.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Crippling Fight

**Chapter 28: The Crippling Fight**

 **POV: Freddy  
**

 **GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!** " Lunna said throwing a punch at Crocodile only for him to dodge it.

I'm impressed you found out my weakness but it will do you no good, I'll just have to dry you up!" Crocodile said drying Lunna's arm into a husk. She reeled back her arm and drank some water and it was back to normal.

"Don't forget about me!" I yelled jumping from behind him with my wet Ecu in hand. The surprise attack was effective but he managed to block my strike despite being pushed back a couple feet from the impact.

" **DESERT SPADA!** " He sliced the air and sand formed into a big blade cutting across the battlefield. I narrowly dodged it and the blade flew past m head inches away and even cut a few strands of my iron hard hair. "you're gonna have to try harder than that, do you even want to win?"

"Of course we do and we will win." Lunna said trowing the barrel of water at him.

"Predictable, **SABLES!** " he created a mini sand storm blowing Lunna and the barrel of water high into the sky. She caught the barrel and landed besides me.

"Without that barrel this fight is hopeless, it's no different from our first fight."

"You're right, so how about this." Lunna then drank all the water from the barrel, her stomach started to expand and there was one button and her bandages keeping her breast from popping out. Both Crocodile and I had looks of rage over the stupidity of this plan. " **WATER LUNNA!** " she said before panicking over a leak.

"Damn it stop messing around!" Crocodile screamed and charged at Lunna. In response she shot a few globs of water from her mouth and one managed to drench Crocodile.

"who said I was messing around, **GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!** " She hit Crocodile right in the stomach sending him into a nearby pillar breaking it. From the rubble he rose to his knees and placed his hand on the ground.

"Listen up you two, I'm going to destroy everything around and you along with it." Gradually around his hand everything started to dry up and the plants shriveled up before turning into dust. " **GROUND SECCO!** " it spread at an even faster rate and even broke the ground beneath us. Lunna tried to shoot water balls at him only for him to suck it up into the palm of his hand. "You actually thought you could disable my powers didn't you? That was a foolish mistake, the true power of sand is to dry everything up. With just my right hand I can dry anything into sand it's powers are limitless." To prove this he used his hand to turn all the stone into sand even the statues nearby. "GROUND DEATH!" The ground beneath us turned into sand and even my shoes shriveled up and turned into dust.

I grabbed Lunna and jumped onto the top of the Palace. "Damn that was close" I said. The whole lawn was turned into a desert, I looked around for him but he reappeared behind me, I hit Lunna's stomach and shot globs at him but he dodged and then kicked me off the roof. As I was falling I could see him grab Lunna by the neck and slowly she began to dry up, the water vanished and she was a husk.

"You've lost twice to me now Straw Hat Lunna." He dropped her and I caught her and set her down onto the sand.

"You bastard, I'll make you pay for this!"

"Oh and how do you plan to do that without any water? Do you really think you'll fare better than your partner here?"

"With this" I said pulling the bayonet off my rifle and throwing my coat then my shirt off leaving me bare chested. I then pressed the blade to my skin, blood spilling onto the blade. He was shocked by this display, I used this to my advantage and managed to stab him in the shoulder with it.

"AHH, you bastard, fine if you want to bleed so much then bleed, **DESERT SPADA!** " I dodged to the left but felt a sharp pain, I got hit, not only that but my right arm was laying on the floor where I once was. I screamed out in pain and held what was left of my right arm. The cut was just above the elbow not leaving me with much. "Ha, now what a sight, one arm and now one leg." He kicked me and I landed next to Lunna. I looked at him with rage and deep hatred in my eyes. He stared right back smiling and walked towards me. "I might as well just put you out of your misery." He put his hand on my chest I gripped his arm with my remaining hand but all I managed to grab was sand. "But a mercy kill wouldn't be fitting for a pirate now would it?" He said pulling his hand away" We're done here, now then I should be on my way. The mortuary temple should be west of here." He flew off into the wind.

As he left I stood up and picked up the still bleeding arm, I was mortified by the sight. Is my adventure going to end so soon, a leg is one thing but my shooting arm. I threw my arm off the wall into the battlefield. I grabbed my coat and draped it over Lunna. "Just stay here Lunna, and if I somehow manage to get myself killed, make sure you become queen for both of us." I said to the unconscious Lunna and headed west where the final battle will begin. I followed the sand trail with my Ecu dragging on the ground and I ended up losing it but it did lead me to the sight of a bunch of marines all lined up and knocked out and next to them was Tashigi who was crawling around. "Where..Is...He?" I said blood still pouring from my arm.

"Freddy! What happen..."

"Crocodile! Where did he go!" I saw the scared look in her eye and felt guilty, If I live I'll have to apologize to her later. She pointed in a direction and I sprinted towards it. I Soon came upon a temple and saw a staircase leading underground so I lumbered over to it. I tripped over the first step and fell down a flight of stairs. I laid on the floor, I was too exhausted and still bleeding. "I can't go on anymore, this is where I'll be buried I guess. I guess I won't be Pirate King in this life. I didn't even get to find out who my dad was."

'That's it, enough of this pussy talk you little shit.' Zero said.

"Ha, of course you'd be here at the end of my life."

'God damn it kid don't you get it if you die so do I'

"Sorry, got to say though, you were the best friend a crazy kid could ask for."

'Shut your damn mouth and get the fuck up you pussy, just gonna lay here and let that Crocodile bastard win. Damn, why'd I have to be put into the mind of some weak kid. I guess I have no choice, boss I'm taking over' I felt Zero try to take over but without my permission he wouldn't be allowed to. 'What are you doing! If you don't release me we'll both die here!'

"Sorry Zero, I would but there's a chance that you'd hurt my friends, and I can't allow that."

'Damn it I refuse to die like this without getting my revenge!' He tried once again and I felt a surge of power and adrenaline coarse through my body. 'I guess you'll just have to use my power.'

I felt just as strong as I was before the fight with Crocodile, but the pain was increased by at least 10x and I was still bleeding out. "What's going on Zero?"

'I'm lending you my power, I won't be able to speak with you for at least a couple of days so make this power last, and by no means did it heal you, it's just keeping you up for as long as you can.'

"Thanks Zero, time to kick some Crocodile ass."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yo I'm back, it's been a while sorry guys but schools been kicking my ass but that won't keep me down, at the moment I am writing this at 4 AM so i'm a little tired and don't have much to say except Favorite/Follow if you haven't already done so, and leave a review if you have any quarells, suggestions or just want to tell me how bad this story is. And a huge shout out to these guys"**

 **AnimeloverQ8**

 **Hakuorofan7**

 **Vitojoseph4**

 **Deaddragon42**

 **Vgn Golley**

 **Dithius**

 **Masterart**

 **Dinodragon511**

 **Treacherous Deer**

 **VastoMenos**

 **Brywallace03: You're goddamn right this is fucking good**

 **TigerShotX**

 **Goku9325**

 **Snowballfighter**

 **God damn there sure were a lot of you this time, I can't stress enough on how much you guys mean to me, I'm not only writing for a hobby but I'm writing to entertain you guys. So with that said see you guys next time.**


	29. Chapter 29: The Battle of Alabastas Fate

**Chapter 29: The Battle of Alabasta's Fate**

 **POV: Quiet**

"Damn if we can't find this bomb then defeating Crocodile is useless." I was jumping from building to building looking for the cannon but found no luck. I winced at the pain still coming from my abdomen where Crocodile had stabbed me despite it being bandaged up. I was going to take a rest but saw Vivi running from some. Baroque Works goons so from the roof I stood on I shot all twelve of them.

Vivi looked to me and she beckoned me over. I jumped down and Vivi had a ghastly look on her face. "Quiet! Perfect I know where the bomb is!" She said.

"Well what are we doing waiting here, where is it?" I said.

"Up there." She pointed to the giant clocktower. of course its in the perfect position how did we not think of this sooner.

"Alright lets go." Vivi grabbed onto my shoulders and I sprinted down the street towards the tower. "Hurry we have less than a minute!"

"Alright, hold on tight cause were about to go pretty fast."

"Oh no not again"

I kicked the floor propelling me forward, I did this everytime I needed to take a step. the tower was getting closer and closer until eventually we were right in front of it, but I didn't stop there and ran up the tower. On the way I spotted Sonya and Zora but only after I had stepped on their faces. when we reached near to the top the clock had opened up and I could see a gun poking out. I grabbed onto the ledge and hoisted us both up surprising the two who were inside.

One was a woman in a terrible looking frog costume who had been holding a gun that looked like a frog as well. The other was a man in a purple coat and had sevens for eyebrows. "Intruders! You will not be stopping this bomb for it is guarded by us, Mr..." I didn't give them time to finish as I kicked both of them off the tower plumeting to their deaths.

The cannon that had held the bomb was huge and inside was a bomb to fit inside. "We got here but now how are we supposed to get rid of it? We only have half a minute left." I asked.

"Leave it to me." a man said behind us. I turned around and it was the falcon guy who had saved Vivi earlier. He had pulled out the bomb and carried it out if the tower. Vivi cried and tried to protest but he kept flying away, high in the sky the time was up and the bomb had exploded.

It was a huge explosion, so huge that the fighting had stopped outside, but only for a couple of seconds before fighting broke out once again.

"Why are they still fighting?" Vivi asked tears in her eyes. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she brushed me off and headed towards the edge and started screaming for the fighting to end. But it was all in vain since no one could hear.

"Come on Freddy, Lunna, finish this already."

 **POV: Freddy**

Every step I took was agonizing, I would've past out by now if it wasn't for all this adrenaline pumping through my veins. But this power, it feels incredible, I almost feel like I am healed but the blood that was still pouring and staining my body, clothes and even hair and the pain had reminded me that I am actually dying.

I turned the corner and there in the next hall was a room with a huge square stone with weird hyroglyphics but more important in front of it was my goal. Crocodile was standing above the king and next to him qas his partner who looked to be dead. The tomb started to shake violently and I was forced to lean on my Ecu which had been drenched in blood.

"Crocodile!" I screamed alarming him to my precence. He had a look of shock then anger.

"How the hell do you two keep coming back! Just look at the state your in, do you really think you can do anything against me?" He asked.

"You're god damn right I can."

"Why even go through all this trouble? You don't live here, this doesn't concern you. If you just had continued on with your little adventure you wouldn't have died here. But here you are, so tell me, why? Is it for money, fame, power?"

"I want you to return what you stole from Vivi" I said my bloodshot eyes staring into his.

"I'm sorry but her kingdom is already mine."

"Not her kingdom, give her back her smile!" I said. I rushed him and managed to slam my Ecu into his face sending him back into the wall despite only using one arm. I followed up with another hit bashing his face in but he had dodge by splitting into two and reforming behind me.

"How is this possible, that actually hurt. How are you still so strong despite losing your arm. For fucks sake your still bleeding!"

"I will not rest until I beat you Crocodile, so just give up."

"I must admit I am very impressed, with both of you. You two and your crew had managed to thwart my plans that I have spent years setting up. But this will be your tomb" He took off his hook to reveal another hook but had holes and purple goo leaked from said holes. "No matter what, even if by some miracle you win, this will kill you. A poisoned hook, although I'm sure you'll bleed out, its better to be safe then sorry." The ooze that driped out of the holes touched the ground and had corroded a small hole.

The tomb started to shake even more violently and startes to come apart, a piece of the roof fell between us. Once it had hit the floor it broke in two and down the middle was Crocodile slashing his hook for my head. I ducked and he had broke the wall behind me. He quickly follwed up his attack with a series of slashes.

I had nimbly dodged each strike careful to not get hit. "Stop moving you little rat!" he said. He once again did a strong slash of his hook but I had jumped over it and kicked crocodile in the face. As he was falling back he didn't even wait to hit the floor and turned into sand and rematerializing infront of me and managed to slash my side. "There, you're fate is sealed."

"Not yet it isn't" But before I cpuld attack I fell to my knees. The blood loss is really getting to me now, my mind may be racing but my body is slowing down. I also felt the poison taking effect but I won't give up now. I supported myself on my Ecu and stood up once more.

I slammed my Ecu into him once more but he had blocked it using his hook. "How much longer will you prolongue this pointless fight? You've already lost!" I looked at the poison dripping onto my Ecu and noticed it was corroding the strong wood.

"Not yet I haven't." I pushed even greater with my Ecu and managed to snap the hook.

"Damn it just die! **Desert Spada!** "

I blocked the sand blade with my Ecu but was pushed off my feet and into the wall. Another piece of the roof had fallen where I had been laying and I dodged it just to be grabbed by Crocodile.

"Now shrivle up and die!"

Before he could dry me up I summoned my hair. " **Spear!** "It had pierced his chest and he dropped me.

"You little shit, what was that?"

"Now it ends here" I said preparing for my final attack. " **Thousand Needles!** " My hair soaked in my blood all pierced Crocodile multiple times in a flurry of random strikes. All he could do was try to block using his arms but proved fruitless. At the end we both fell on one knee. We made eye contact to see who would fall first. And unfortunately it was me as I was now on both my knees. He stood up and kicked me in the face sending me onto my back.

"You almost had me there, you fell right at the finsh line and you'll never get to cross it. I want to leave you here to die but knowing you, you'd find some way to escape so I'll just end you here. Now die!"

He was plunging his jagged and broken blade towards my heart but stopped when he dodged a fist. I looked to the origin of said fist and there stood Lunna, my coat draped around her dragging across the floor.

"Lunna, sorry but you're gonna have to finish him. I'm a little fucked up right now."

"Don't worry, I'll handle this" She said. And she did, she sent punch after punch before kicking him up into the air where he had held to the roof.

"I refuse to be beaten by the likes of you two rookies! I am a warlord and I will take over this kingdom and you two will NOT get in my way! **Desert La Spada!** "

A bunch of fan like blades aimed for Lunna. In response she sucked in air becoming a baloon and twisted before letting go and letting out a flurry of strong punches. " **Gomu Gomu no Storm!** "

Her fist went right through the blades and into crocodile and pushed him through the roof before breaking and flying into the distance.

She landed and rushed to my side. "Freddy are you ok?" she asked with so much concern in her voice.

"Need blood... poison running in my veins." I managed to say.

"Take this." Cobra had said Lunna caught the vile he threw and shoved the liquid down my mouth. "The antidote, took it off him when he wasn't looking. I want to thank you two for saving my kingdom."

"No problem, now if you dont mind I'd rather not be buried down here."

"Good point, might need a little help getting out though." Cobra said.

"Same here." I picked myself off the floor and grabbed Cobra and leaped to the surface I let him go and looked down to see Lunna helping out Miss All Sunday. She eventually carried her up here as well. I saw a bright light and felt cold, very cold. But the light faded as rain splashed onto my face. "Guess we win" I said passing out with a smile on my face.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yo back already, didn't even give you guys the usual 2-3 month wait. Currently i'm in fall breal and I have no life so i get bored. So I decided to finish the Alabasta ark. The next chapter should hopefully finish things up here in Alabast** **a.** **Anyways time for this chapters shout out to the new family member:**

 **Bostig**

 **Now for the reviews:**

 **AnimeLoverQ8: No problem my dude, also don't worry, the bext harem member isn't until at least Dressrosa.**

 **Some salty Guest: Fuck it, not gonna lie though the first chapters wer garbage tbh**

 **Anyways that should be it for today, so as always follow/Favorite if you haven't already and leave a review, give me a suggestion or just tell me how fucking terrible I am at writing, I love those reviews, anyways catch you guys next time, see ya.**


	30. Chapter 30: Goodbye Alabasta

**Chapter 30: Goodbye Alabasta  
**

 **POV: Freddy  
**

"Damn what a headache" I said. I tried to rub my temple but as I moved my arm I noticed that it was still missing. "Guess they couldn't patch it up" I finally took in my surroundings and noticed I was in a hospital bed. Next to the bed was a chair with my coat draped over it and my rifle and Ecu leaning on the wall next to it. I got up but a nurse tried to hold me down.

"Hey don't strain yourself, you've sustained a lot of damage." She said.

"Where are my friends?"

"They are currently attending a feast. I hear things are getting pretty rowdy over there. If you'd like you can go, just let me get you a crutch."

"No need, I like to use what I'm used to." I said using my Ecu as a crutch. I put on my coat but due to my right arm missing I decided to drape it over my shoulders along with my rifle. "Now where is this feast at?"

"Follow me"

The nurse had lead me to a big set of doors and from inside I could hear what sounded like a party. As I opened the door it went quiet. Everyone stared at me as I walked myself next to Lunna and sat down. I picked up a small barrel of rum and chugged it all in one go. "Ah, nothing like some rum after a hard fought battle. Well come on people I thought this was a party?" After I said this everyone started partying once again and I even joined in. As the party died down everyone was headed for the bath but I rejected the offer instead wanting to take a walk.

As I walked down the halls of the palace many thoughts flooded my mind but my inner focus was interrupted by the sight of a patio, it had benches surrounding a fountain and statues of a bird and a jackal. I sat down and watched as the sun was setting. Smoke appeared next to me before it had reformed into Smoker who was standing next to me. "Good job, you actually beat a warlord." He said.

"A marine complimenting a pirate? Maybe I did die." I said laughing and he gave me a smirk and sat down next to me.

"If only, I got some news for you. The government is placing all the credit onto me and I have to go so I won't be able to help you and your crew escape."

"Well at least you get a promotion."

He got mad at this. "I don't give a damn about promotions, I now have to live with this lie." I was about to respond but there was a ringing coming from Smoker's pocket. He stood up and took it out and put the receiver up to his mouth. "This is Smoker"

"Smoker congratulations on your defeat over Crocodile, I hear you don't even have a scratch on you."

"Who is this?"

"John, Vice Admiral John Giant."

"You! What the hell do you want!" Smoker screamed into the receiver.

"Relax, I just wanted to tell you since you broke one of my deals that if you so much as mention my involvement, not only will you be court martialed but you will also be executed for treason. Do I make myself clear Smoker."

"Fuck you! Go to hell if you weren't such a high ranking officer I'd have you executed." Smoker was furious, smoke plumed from his body and he gripped the receiver harder.

"I'll consider that as a yes. This is just the way the world works, there is no justice only winners that's how it works here in the Grandline. So welcome to the Grandline." He hung up and Smoker crushed the receiver and the transponder snail became afraid and slithered as fast as he could away from the angry smoke man.

"He's wrong, you must find for yourself the true justice which lies beyond pirates and marines." I said.

"For a pirate you sound pretty wise."

"It happens every so often"

"Well I'm done with this, all the lies and deception within the marines. I swear even if it cost me my job or even my life I'll hunt down the corruption that is the marines." He threw his marine jacket down but I handed it back to him.

"Hey easy there, you're getting ahead of yourself. There is corruption everywhere but that doesn't mean you have to be so reckless. Look you're one of the good marines, take pride in that. You protect the weak from the strong."

"But what happens when the weak get taken advantage of by the one's who protect them?"

"Then a hero will come to save the day. And that's you."

He had a look of distress before sitting down once more. We sat in silence watching the sun go down under the horizon. "Hey you lookin for a new crew mate?"

I look at the man dead in the eye and he looked deadly serious. "You realize what you're asking here, right?" I asked.

"Look, I hate corrupt marines as much as you hate asshole pirates. You're a good man, that much is clear, but I don't want to stop protecting the weak by becoming a pirate. So what I am saying is let me as a marine join your crew."

"So you want to be an undercover marine?"

"Something like that. So what do you say?"

"I say welcome to the crew, but what about your crew and Tashigi?" I asked shaking the man's hand.

"My crew doesn't have to know anything, as for Tashigi she was the one who let your crew get away. I'm sure she'll come around eventually. Alright, I've got to go before someone in the palace notices me. Also you want to leave tonight since the whole island will be blockaded by tomorrow morning." and with that he flew off into the city. I noticed where he sat was a transponder snail that had a note on it. It said 'I'll be contacting you with this, I'll give you updates on what's going on so be expecting a call -Smoker' I put the snail in my coat and continued my walk. On the way I found Valentine and Keith chilling in the hallway in front of a door.

I walked up to the two and something seemed to be troubling them. "You two don't look so good, what's wrong." I asked.

"Well we've been thinking" Keith started.

"And maybe we don't deserve to be part of the crew. We are part of the fault that Vivi had to suffer so much." Valentine finished.

"What are you two, stupid?" I said. Both look shocked and a little confused. "You two fought and defeated your former allies for her, you helped save her kingdom. I think that is enough redemption if you ask me."

"I agree." We all looked to the source of the voice and it came from none other than Vivi herself standing in front of the door. "You guys definitely earned your redemption. Besides, we've all become such good friends in the travels we've had getting here." She walked up to the pair and held one of their hands. "Thank you for saving my kingdom"

"I mean if you say it like that I guess we did play an essential role and none of this would've been possible without us, right Keith?" Valentine asked with a smirk.

"Definitely." We all laughed but were interrupted when Zora told us to come into the room for some important news.

"We got a call from Mr. 2" Zora said.

"So he escaped, what'd he want?"

"He has our ship so we have to leave tonight."

"yea, the whole island will be blockaded by tomorrow morning so we should go now."

We all started packing our things but one person was still the whole time. "Guys" Vivi said. We all stopped what we were doing to hear what she had to say. "I don't know what to do"

"It's up to you we'll come back around at noon in the east harbor. That will be your one chance. It's your choice, stay a princess or become a pirate." Nami said.

"Yea why wait just come with us now." Lunna said. I clocked her on the head.

"Hey don't pressure her it's entirely her decision and we'll respect whatever choice she makes." I said. "Let's get going we don't have much time." And with one final goodbye we left the princess.

 **POV: Vivi**

I knocked on the door to my father room and he opened the door. "Ah, Vivi what's the matter?"

"They left father." I said.

"I see, they were a good bunch of kids but now they're back where they belong on the sea."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hmm?"

"I'm conflicted, I actually enjoyed being a pirate but now I have a country to take care of."

"Vivi, as king I would never allow the princess to become a pirate." as he said this I became sad and realized there was only one option. "But as your father I would respect and support your decision."

I was shocked, my father was giving me permission to become a criminal. "Father but my duties here."

"I can handle it, these old bones haven't given up just yet. So whatever you do no matter what I'll still love you the same. Just be careful out there, it's dangerous for a princess you know."

"I love you dad, I'll miss you."

"Now go, before your friends leave you behind." I smiled and kissed my father on the cheek and gave him a hug for the last time before leaving on Carue. I hope I make it on time.

 **POV: Freddy**

We finally arrived at the ship when he decided to show his ugly mug. "Ah, friends you finally arrived!" the cross dresser said. He was standing on the railing looking down at us. We all pointed our weapons at him. "Whoa calm down this isn't how you should treat a friend is it?"

"You're no friend of mine" I said.

"How rude, especially after saving your ship from the marines."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because after all, were friends."

Lunna started to tear up and everyone lowered their weapons. "Well if what you say is true, then a friend you are indeed."

"Ah such joy, once enemies in war now we have a bind a friendship that will last into the afterlife." We all boarded the ship and set sail. Mr. 2's or now known as Bon Kurei's ship sailed next to ours.

On the way to the east harbor some marine ships had ambushed us and cut off all escape. They shot at us with cannons but instead of cannonballs out came large metal spikes that punctured the ship. Chopper went into the hull to repair the ship. He tossed up the spikes I picked up the spikes with my only hand and like a javelin I threw it right into one of the ships and punctures it. "Still got it" I said.

"Ooh good idea!" Lunna said grabbing a bunch of spikes and hurling them all at once most landing but some crashed into the sea.

A new ship had approached and on the sail it said Hina.

"Oh, no that's Black Cage Hina! We've got to get out of here! Come on there's an opening over there let's go!" Bon Kurei said pointing towards the two ships that we had destroyed leading to an open path into the sea.

"Sorry but we can't go." Nami said.

"Why not there better be a good reason for it."

"We have to return to our friend." I said shocking the crossdresser. He cried and touched his face turning into Lunna.

"Listen up, running now would go against everything I stand for. You need help picking up this ally. So listen up, what I am about to say is of great importance. I will distract the enemy and you will sail away. Just remember in this life or the next we will meet again."

Bon Kurei jumped onto his ship and sailed away. We kept our heads down and the marines took the bait we could only watch our new friend and his crew fought otf the marines in a valiant sacrifice. "We'll always remember you Bon Kurei." Lunna said crying and we all held a moment of silence before moving on as more marine ships were approaching.

We arrived at the east harbor and the first thing we saw was Vivi on top of Carue waiting patiently for us. Some Marine ships sandwiched us. Zora, Sonya and Lunna started fighting them off. I jumped onto one ship and jumped onto land. I ran towards Carus and Vivi. "We gotta go now!" I said lifting Carue with Vivi still on and threw the pair onto the ship.

Lunna wrapped her arm around me and pulled me but with too much force and I went through one of the marine ship's mast and landed on the deck. "Damn it Lunna I was just going to jump back over you idiot! Now let's go!"

"They kidnapped the princess!" A marine had said.

"Guess you're my hostage now."

"As long as I get to sail with you guys I don't care." We all smiled and got to our stations. We managed to get away and were smooth sailing now, the first break since leaving the palace. I was leaning on the railing near the figurehead and looked into the distance.

"What's wrong" Vivi said taking the spot next to me. I took the coat off my right shoulder so she could see the missing arm and she instantly realized what I was talking about. "Oh, I'm sorry. If you hadn't taken this quest you probably would have both your limbs I'm so sorry." she started crying so I wrapped my remaining arm around her and brought her into a hug.

"I'd lose the other arm and leg if it meant it would save you, or any of my other friends. I'd gladly give my life for you guys." I said.

"That's why he's the captain, no matter what he won't go down until his crew is safe." Zora said arriving behind us.

"It is a quality a good captain must have." a woman said coming from the women's cabin. It was Miss All Sunday, we all got our weapons out to fight but she disarmed us. "Hey now it's rude to point such dangerous weapons at a lady."

"What do you want? Revenge?" Zora said.

"In a way, your captain did something horrible to me" she said pointing at Lunna.

"What are you talking about, she saved your life, I remember." I said.

"That's the point, I did not want to be saved. Now I have no choice but to join your crew now."

"Ok that makes sense" Lunna said. We all got mad at her stupid decision making skills.

"Did you forget, she tried to destroy Vivi's kingdom? She's also a former Baroque Works member." Kaya said.

"She is hot though." Gin said earning a kick to the head from Sonya.

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't care for destroying your kingdom, I was just using Crocodile to achieve my goals so I apologize."

"Besides we were Baroque Works members as well" Keith said.

"Either way its up to Vivi" I said.

"She proved that she has no ill intentions and she even spared Igaram's life. And Keith does make a good point. I think it would be great to have someone as strong as her in our crew." She said.

"Then it's decided, welcome to the crew Miss All Sunday."

"Call me Nico Robin."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yo, I'm back! This is officially the end of the Alabasta arc, now what I've been planning for a while was to upload the first chapter after this arc had finished so that'll be out soon if you want to check it out. So without further ado thanks to the newest members to our family:  
**

 **Senninfatih**

 **Justaguyinpajamas**

 **Dante Zepher**

 **974**

 **SunilTheBlueTiger**

 **Thanks so much for sticking up to this point, I love every single one of you and I really appreciate all the support. If you haven't already done so please follow/favorite and leave a review, I like hearing what you guys think. Anyways catch you guys next time, See ya!  
**


	31. Chapter 31: Back in Black

I awoke startled and confused, I felt a burning pain and I reached only to grasp for nothing. The pain was unbearable and I was writhing on the floor clutching the stump that was my arm. It was worse than the original pain. 'Boss calm yourself, the more you think about it the more it will feel real. There is no real pain, it's just a phantom pain.' Zero said. Although he may be right it still felt as real as everything else around me. I tried to calm my breathing and slowly but surely the pain started to subside. Shushu who had just woken up from hearing my cry of pain curled up next to me whimpering giving me comfort.

"Thanks boy" I said petting his head. The dog in turn gave a nod and snuggled up even closer. "Still not used to it all boy" I looked at my arm then my eyes trailed back down to my peg leg. "Damn, can I really continue on this journey like this? I'm super crippled, I'd just be a hindrance to my friends. No! I'll just have to become stronger and stronger to compensate for the loss of my limbs."

'There you go boss, with that determination we'll be able to achieve our goals.' Zero said

"Our goals? I always remember you talking about achieving your goal but what is it? You're kinda trapped inside my head so I can't imagine what you can do about it."

'That's where you come in boss, you're in charge so when the time comes, and it will, you'll help avenge me.'

"Avenge you? Just what do you mean by avenging you?" I didn't hear a response and after a while I knew that Zero wasn't willing to say anymore. "Geeze sucks having a voice in your head. Well might as well get ready right boy." Shushu didn't budge a bit and just snuggled closer into my lap. "Sorry boy but we gotta go." I said picking up the dog and laying him on the bed. He kept sleeping so I decided to leave him. I put my jacket on and noticed that one sleeve didn't fit all the way. With a sigh I walked out onto the deck. The sun was shining bright and the waves were beating against the ship softly. It was an all around beautiful day.

"Back off Mosshead" said a voice literally crashing through the kitchen's door. Zora was laying on the floor rubbing her chin. On the other side of the door was Sonya with her foot up high in the air. Zora recovered and looked absolutely livid.

"Hey you said that breakfast was ready so I decided to start eating like any other sane person would stupid love cook." Zora retorted.

"I told you no one is allowed to start eating until Freddy gets here."

"Well let's start grubbin then" I said making both look my way.

"Ah my love you've finally awoke from your long slumber. I've prepared an elegant meal just for you." Sonya said with hearts in her eyes.

"Finally, I thought I was gonna have to kick eyebrow's ass just to eat."

"What did you say Marimo!"

"You heard me you low class chef"

"Oh it's on!"

The two started to fight so I decided to just walk around them to the broken door to see everyone inside already eating. Lunna as usual was piggin out. "Sorry Freddy but your food looked to good and it was getting cold so I just ate it" Lunna tried to say through all the food in her mouth. I wasn't even mad so I just took my seat and ate what food was left. "So how's the arm Freddy?"

Everyone in the room was visibly cringing after she had said this. Everyone's eyes were focused onto me.

"It's fine, I still feel a little pain but I'm slowly getting used to it. You guys shouldn't worry so much, even with one arm and leg I can still kick all your asses. I only wish it was the left one not the right" I said grinning. This lightened the room as everyone laughed at the statement. Not in mockery but a genuine laugh. This is why I can continue on this journey, because I know my friends will always have my back.

A Couple Hours Later

Lunna, Gin, Chopper and I were currently fishing due to Lunna literally eating out the rest of our fridge, even Sonya's secret fridge. Neither of us have even gotten a nibble and it was only getting more frustrating as time went by. "Shoot I'd have an easier time catching a fish by jumping into the water." Gin said.

"Then by all means go ahead." I said giving him a nudge and he fell off the side of the boat screaming profanity back at me and Lunna as we laughed at him. Lunna was almost pulled in when she got a bite and she struggled to pull it up so I helped her out. We managed to pull it out and it was a large metal shell with Gin underneath it. We walked up to the shell and the snail seemed to be knocked out. A hatch opened in the shell revealing a man.

"Oh thank heavens I'm saved!" He said. Gin then lifted the shell off of him resulting in the man getting crushed by the shell instead.

"Who's this bozo?" Gin asked.

"I don't know but maybe we should get the shell of him before he suffocates. I said as I saw his face getting red so we lifted the shell off him and provided him and his snail with a drink.

"Thank you so much. I would have been a goner if it was not for you kind travellers. And you're in luck! I am Rice Rice and I happen to work for the Den-Den Mail Order Company and I will gift these thirty-two catalogs for free. Anything you ever want is just one call away." He went on a whole tangent about all the useless products he had that Lunna and Chopper just fell for. Sonya also fell for his salesman tricks when she found out about some high quality kitchen equipment. I was his next victim as he started eyeing me up. "Oh and for you I see you may need a hand or two" He said with that shit eating smile of his. I held back my rage even though this guy was a complete dickhead. "Well no worry since we also have some of the finest prosthetics made from the famous shipwrights of Water 7! Some made for utility while others made for combat!" He held a prosthetic arm that had a fork, a spoon and different types of knives as fingers.

"You know what I think I may take a look at your products." I said falling into the same trap.

"Terrific! And who can I mark these down for?" He said.

"Just write it down for the Green Hair Strawhat Pirates" I said. He started freaking out. He got back into the snail and jumped right back into the sea without all his things. "Guess he was in a hurry"

"It's probably because you're a ruthless criminal." Our newest member Nico Robin said without looking up from her book.

"His loss." We all rummaged through the garbage and useful things he left behind and most of the prosthetics were complete garbage. Fit more for an elderly man. But I did find something that caught my eye. At first I thought it was a small cannon but it seemed to be a prosthetic cannon leg. "Chopper get ready because I'm going to need some help putting this bad boy on." I said smiling that demonic smile I'm known for scaring poor little Chopper.

'This'll definitely become useful in the near future boss.'

One Medical Procedure Later

"So how does it work Chopper?" I asked pointing the leg around.

"Well it seems that once it's loaded all it takes is a hard hit to spark the cannon." Chopper explained.

"No way that's awesome!" In my excitement I accidentally activated the cannon by slamming it on the medical bed resulting in a cannon ball breaking through the door and grazed past Keith's head taking some of his afro with it. He looked towards us with a terrified face.

"Uh, y-you got a call." He said.

"Sorry about that Keith hehe." He just gave me a nod and walked off. "Well I better go get that call thanks doc." With that said I walked past the rubble that was the door and headed to my room. Once inside I found Shushu growling at the Den Den Mushi that was quivering on the roof where the dog can't get it. "Easy boy" He calmed down but was still tense. I gently grabbed the snail and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Your dog's very aggressive you know that." I heard from the other side. I recognized the voice as my new marine spy Smoker.

"Ah Smoker how's it going."

"Sorry Freddy but I don't have time to explain but I need you to get to the island Jaya as soon as possible. It's extremely important." After that the snail went to sleep.

"He could have told me where that is at least." I sighed. Well at least we know where our next heading is, the island of Jaya.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh geeze it's been a while hasn't it I'd like to say I'm back for good this time. I took a good Miura hiatus but now all the writing juices are back in my mind. I've also noticed a surge in popularity of this story so I welcome all the new members to our big family:**

 **Haremdxd**

 **JorgePereza71**

 **Hysper**

 **SoundShockWave**

 **0zeroomegaouroboros**

 **Nantou**

 **Rebelgirl01**

 **Cruel Vamp**

 **Lord Ashwood**

 **Dragon Bone Z**

 **MattMelgar**

 **dorfdepp**

 **(Guest) Light: Thanks man I love you to;)**

 **Twelveplusone**

 **Specterchilypepper**

 **Dragonknight00**

 **Shiranai Atsune**

 **TheBrittishScott: Glad you like it stick around theres way more too come**

 **(Guest) Dark: I have something planned but not confirmed**

 **TheSwagZues**

 **Goldzezima**

 **Epic0Zebras**

 **Ocyth Otsutsuki**

 **Piemaster981**

 **Jamie Gallagher**

 **Willkuehne**

 **KHRtuna27**

 **Ringtaillemur0**

 **PEINUZUMAKI312**

 **Darkus Helios**

 **ULTIMATE PETER**

 **Maxiwilliam**

 **ReadAthon45**

 **Darox**

 **Uncletoffel**

 **Jesus Christ that's a lot of people, and I would also like to thank all of you reading out there, you are my muse for writing. I almost feel like a celebrity. Almost;) But anyways that's all for now if you enjoyed and haven't followed or favorited do so now so you don't miss out on an update and leave a review telling me how you love or hate the story and I of course am always up for constructive criticism. See you guys later.**


	32. Chapter 32: An Island In the Sky?

Chapter 32: An Island in the sky?

POV: Freddy

Today was a nice cool day with the clouds high in the sky and the waves gently crashing against the ship. Everyone was up to their usual antics but I was getting pretty antsy based on the news I received last night. What could be so important that Smoker has to come and tell me personally. I've already asked Nami many times when we'd reach the next island but I was so anxious I decided to ask again. "How much longer until we reach the next island Nami?" I asked our navigator who was looking out into the ocean with a spyglass.

She sighed "Like I said ten minutes ago it should be a couple more hours at least. You usually aren't in such a rush to get to the next island so why are you in such a hurry?" The navigator asked.

"Well lets just say I'm anxious to get to the next island that's all." It was sort of the truth at least. I don't know if the crew is ready to accept their new secret crew member just yet but I will have to tell them eventually. I might as well do it now. "Hey guys…" I didn't get to finish my sentence as a large piece of wood fell on my head. Everyone was looking at me and the wood. I thought it might have been the crows nest but when I looked up I saw a whole ship falling towards us. "Turn the ship hurry!" I screamed.

Both Gin and Zora ran for the helm. Gin had tripped trying to get up from where he was sitting and Zora ran over his body. She must have gotten there just in time since the ship moved slightly to the left and the huge ship crashing down landed mere inches away. We all braced as the waves pushed us back. Chopper didn't have time to brace however and was flung into the sky above the sea. Our newest member managed to sprout her arm on the railing and caught the doctor. We all were disoriented and dizzy but slowly we got up and looked at the wreck.

"What the actual shit just happened." Said Gin who was still upside down hanging from the sail.

"A ship just fell out of the sky." Valentine said.

"Ahhhh" We all looked to the source of the scream and Nami was staring intently at the log pose. "The log pose… it's broken!" we all got really scared at this news. Without a working log pose we're basically just driftwood. "The needle, it just keeps pointing up."

"Then it would seem that we've found a sky island." Nico Robin said dusting herself off.

"There's really an island in the sky!" Lunna exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Well not exactly, a sea to be exact."

"Not gonna lie that kinda made it even more confusing. How can there be an island let alone a whole sea up in the sky?" I said.

"It doesn't matter, we shouldn't be worrying about the log pose but we should worry about how we're gonna get up there. I think that ship may be our only hope of discovering how we can get up into the sky island."

"Well that ship is long gone. It's probably at the bottom of the sea."

"Don't worry we'll go down there!" I look behind me and while we were talking Lunna, Zora and Sonya managed to create diving suits out of random crap that was either laying around the ship or was formerly part of the ship.

"You never cease to amaze me Lunna but I think I have a better idea." I whistled using my fingers and moments later Laboon surfaced giving a loud yet gentle wail. "Laboon go get that ship for us." He gave another wail and went back down. Soon he came back up with his giant maw open with the ship just above the water.

"Alright well good luck and make sure you bring back treasure" Nami said pushing the trio into the sea.

We were waiting for about five minutes before we heard loud crashing noises. In the distance was a huge ship resembling a barrel and had a huge monkey at the front with two cymbals.

"Of all times why must it be now that some idiots decide to show up." Nami said. A man monkey hybrid walked up to the front of his ship and yelled down at us.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? This here is my territory."

"Territory?"

"That's right, every sunken ship around this area belongs to me. Masira the salvaging king! You haven't messed with this one yet have you?"

"Uh what exactly do you want with the ship anyways? Are you gonna scrap it?"

"Scrap it! No of course not, my friends I'm here to salvage the ship as there is no ship too wide or large for me to salvage."

"Well sorry but this ship is no longer sunken" I said indicating towards the ship.

"That means nothing, it still belongs to us, shall we give our friends a show men?" He asked his crew who responded with a cheer but soon stopped after pulling up some crew members who were knocked unconscious no doubt by ours. That's what they get for trying to go inside Laboon. "Alright I guess it's my turn." He jumped off his ship and started swimming for Laboon.

"Laboon close your mouth" I told the whale and just as he closed it he opened it wide and gave a loud groan. I saw the exact reason why, A large turtle had bitten down on Laboon's tail. The turtle was about half his size but based on that bite it seemed to have really hurt Laboon. Masira took this opportunity to enter his mouth while he was screaming. Poor Laboon could do nothing but thrash as the turtle kept it's grip on his tail. And if that wasn't bad enough the sky started to turn dark.

"What? It shouldn't be nighttime yet, it's still the middle of the day." Nami said looking at her watch.

"It doesn't matter we have to help Laboon out. Get the cannon's ready!" I screamed. Masira's crew must've had the same idea since they took took aim at the turtle. The next time Laboon had thrashed his tail into the sky both ships unleashed a cannon barrage onto the turtle making it retreat into it's shell. "Now finish it off Laboon!" The whale responded by whacking the turtle shell like a baseball into the horizon. Laboon seemed to still be in pain and that bite mark was pretty big we'll have to get Chopper to help him out later. Soon three figures burst from the water carrying bags. It was the trio that had jumped in earlier.

"Glad to see you guys are ok but we gotta get outta here before those monkey men start coming after us." I said. But it was too late since Masira had burst out of the water and onto our ship unfortunately damaging the ship in the process.

"Don't think I'm just going to let you get away with my trea…" His face had a look of absolute terror. Looking around I also noticed that his crew, Laboon and my crew all had the same look as well. I followed their eyes and there on the horizon were 5 skyscrapers in the shape of angels. We grabbed the emergency exit rope which was a very very thick metal rope and we threw it into Laboon's mouth as we tied the rope to the mast.

"Go Laboon go!" Said whale didn't waste anytime swimming away from the figures that towered over even him. And soon we were far enough that we couldn't see the figures anymore.

"Man that was really scary." We all agreed. It was then in that silence that we realized that Masira was the origin of the voice and was still on our ship.

"Get the hell out of here already!" Zora, Sonya and Lunna said as they kicked him as far as the eye could see.

"So did you guys actually find anything worthwhile down there?" Nami said going through the bags of rusted and ruined treasure.

"We did find this map and this weird boat." Lunna said going through her bag of goodies. Meanwhile Chopper was patching up the large wound on Laboon's tail.

"Give me that!" Nami said grabbing the map and pushing Lunna to the side. "It seems that this map is the map to where we need to go, Sky Island. Question is how do we get there if this map is even real."

"Well we can start here." Robin said holding an eternal log pose. "I stole it from that monkey man's ship. It seems to be going to an island called Jaya." I took extra interest into this since that's the exact island that Smoker told me to head to. Is this a coincidence?

"Well then it's settled we'll head for Jaya" I said.

"Wait, but if we go to another island then our log pose might reset we can't risk that." Nami stated

"Well the other option is to fly up there and we can't do that so we'll head over for a day or two at the most, get some information and then leave just before it resets."

"I suppose your right. Guess this will all rely on luck then. Either way your the captain so you get to decide where we go."

"Yeah so let's go, full speed ahead for Jaya!" Lunna screamed while sitting on Merry's figurehead. Unexpectedly though the figurehead fell with Lunna falling as well. Zora and I jumped in. Zora pulled out Lunna and I went for Merry.

Under the water as I was swimming for the figure head I noticed a faint glow from said figurehead and a female voice calling out to me. "Help...It...Hurts…" I looked around and saw nothing, not even Laboon was down here, he was surfaced above the water. Was that you Zero?

'Nope wasn't me boss, and there's no one else up here' Zero replied.

"Help...Ease...The...Pain"

I decided to just bring it back up. When I surfaced everyone looked concerned as they pulled us up. "What took you so long Freddy?" Vivi asked.

"I don't know, I thought I heard a voice. Guess I'm going mad hehe" Everyone brushed this off and went back to getting the ship ready for departure but I looked deep into the figurehead once more and saw the faint glow once more for half a second.

"Was that you Merry?"


	33. Chapter 33: Jaya

**Chapter 33: Jaya**

 **POV: Freddy**

"There we go Merry good as new." I said admiring my handywork. Ever since Merry's head fell off the boat I've been doing some well needed repairs. Now i'm no shipwright but I did patch things up as good as I could. I even reinforced the cracks with metal. Hopefully she'll survive until we get to the next port so we can get her fixed by a professional.

"Wow Freddy you really got to work didn't you. This is the most I've seen you work since, well ever." Gin said with a grin. I punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh shut up. When have you ever done anything productive on this ship."

"You got a point there cap." Just then Robin had passed and sat in her usual seat on the deck with another one of her books. "So what do you think of her boss?"

"Who? Robin, she hasn't done anything wrong since joining and from what I've seen she can definitely hold her own in a fight."

"I know that but I mean her looks. She's definitely up there in looks when it comes to the ladies of the ship."

"Oh! You sly dog Gin." We both laughed and took another look at Robin to see her look up from her book and right at us and winked seductively causing the both of us to get a slight nosebleed.

We were knocked out of our stupor when the carcass of seagulls crashed onto our heads. We looked around and nothing was in sight, nothing but open ocean. "What the hell was that?" Gin said.

"It came from that island." I heard above us. We looked up and in the crows nest was Quiet. "I saw it from here, I thought he was aiming at us. I think it might be a warning."

"What island? There's nothing in sight." We squinted and in the horizon we could see the shape of our destination.

"well we better be prepared for the worst then." I said.

 **A little while later**

"Alright guys, you go find out if anyone here knows about the sky island, I got some errands to run." I said.

"Like what?" Nami asked.

"Well I want to go see if anyone can help patch up the ship, she's not looking to hot."

"I guess you're right, just make sure it's not too much."

With that I walked off into the city to search for Smoker. I didn't have to search for long when I saw a trail of smoke trailing down a dark alleyway. Following I found said man leaning on a wall. There were some bags of trash, a knocked over trashcan with a body inside where only the legs can be seen. "Finally, I can't stand this pirate ridden place any longer." Smoker said.

"So uh what happened here?"

"If you're referring to the body it's just some drunk resting." the drunk then gave a loud nasal snort to show he was fast asleep. "Anyways we have more important matters. Recently there was a big meeting discussing the matters of the Shichibukai. Since Crocodile's defeat he's been thrown in prison and striped of his title. The marines needed a replacement so I joined in to put your name into the pot. Surprisingly two other of the Shichibukai agreed with my suggestion."

 **Holyland Mariejois**

Upon arriving at the Navy Headquarters in Mariejois I was led to a large room with a large oval shaped table with both pirates and marines. The two pirates present were two of the now six Shichibukai, The Tyrant Bartolomew Kuma and The Heavenly Demon Donquixote Doflamingo. It would seem that Doflamingo was impatient and took to amusing himself by using his powers against some poor marines.

"Ah Smoker this is unexpected, have you come to discuss the Schichibukai issue?" Vice-Adrmiral Tsuru asked me. Said Vice-Admiral was rubbing her temples obviously frustrated from the Schichibukai's antics.

"Yes, i've come to place my own suggestion" I answered the Vice-Admiral. I took a seat and immediately Doflamingo had sat on the table right next to me.

"Ah Smoker, I wonder who it is that you would deem worthy enough to join the great Shichibukai" Doflamingo added. Before I could respond a man walked in taking all the attention.

"I think a more fitting name would be the trash of the sea." Said the man. It was Fleet-Admiral Sengoku. "It would appear that I am late."

"Ah Sengoku, you're not being very polite, after all isn't it you Navy dogs that asked us to join you?" Sengoku glared at the pirate and took his seat next to Tsuru.

"It matters not. The fact that two out of six of you actually came is surprising, it's definitely more than I expected."

"Well I wasn't really interested in coming but I was in the neighborhood and 'business' is kinda slow as of late, so I came."

"Yes nothing is more troublesome for us than the 'business' of a pirate." Sengoku retorted. Things were heating up and tensions were pretty high and we haven't even begun to discuss the problem at hand

"If I knew that this meeting would be this boring I wouldn't have bothered coming." We all directed our attention to the next newcomer. It was another shichibukai, Hawk Eyes Dracule Mihawk.

"The most unexpected guest has arrived it seems. I wonder what you have to gain here." Doflamingo questioned. Hawk Eyes sent a sharp stare at the man taking a seat with a calm demeanor.

"I am only hear as a bystander, I was slightly interested in the topic at hand. That is all."

"If that is so then there should be no problem if I am a bystander in this meeting as well" Once again the meeting was interupted by a newcomer, but this time it wasn't anyone I recognized. He was quite lanky with a cane in one hand and the other tipping his top hat. "I am Laffitte and I heard that Crocodile was stripped of his status and you were looking for a replacement. I have come to nominate my captain Blackbeard as a Shichibukai."

"Never heard of him! An unkown pirate won't do anygood to scare off the other pirates. I for one have come with a perfect candidate." I said trying to shut down the newcomer's request.

"And who is this candidate Smoker?" Sengoku asked.

"Green Haired Freddy aka The Smiling Demon, as you already know he was the person who defeated Crocodile so he should take his spot."

"I'm curious why you would want that pirate to be a Shichibukai especially since you've been tracking him down since you left the East Blue."

"Well The Green Haired Straw Hats are quickly becoming a nuisance so we can easily nip the problem in the bud if we keep them on a tight leash." This seemed to convince Sengoku and Tsuru. In reality I did it just so my new captain could worry less about sailing without all the Marines constantly hounding at them.

"I've heard about this Smiling Demon, he's a rising rookie. I say give the kid a chance." Surprisingly Doflamingo agreed as well.

"I've met the Strawhats before and I can also vouch that they would be good candidates." Mihawk added. Everyone in the room seemed to have all agreed on the idea of bringing the Strawhats into the Shichibukai.

"Well how about this, my captain will capture strawhat and the Smiling Demon and bring their heads to you as a tribute." Liffitte said. I glared at the man. I was almost certain that his captain would not be able to even touch Freddy or Lunna but the fact that one of his subordinates could sneak into Mariejois undetected was a little disheartening. Freddy and Lunna did start as nobodies as well .

"Sounds perfect to me, either way some pirate scum will be wiped out. It seems like this is a perfect solution to this problem." Tsuru added.

"I agree, if this Blackbeard can't even defeat the strawhats then he isn't even worth our time. Everyone is dismissed." Sengoku said. I stood and took my leave as did the other Shichibukai. I was accompanied by Doflamingo as we walked out of the room into the hallways of Mariejois.

"So Smoker, what is the real reason for you wanting Freddy to become a shichibukai? I find it hard to believe that you of all people would want him becoming like me. I wonder, are you working for him?" I didn't show it but I was surprised. He found me out but I can't let him know the truth.

"Me joining the likes of you scum would be at the bottom of my list. It's as I said, keeping scum like you on a tight leash is for the best."

Doflamingo stopped moving and did his signature laugh. I didn't wait for him and kept on moving. "We all have secrets Smoker, but you gotta learn how to hide them better ."

 **Back to the Present**

"Wow, that's a lot to take in at once." I said. Both Mihawk and Doflamingo thought I'd be a good candidate. We've already met and in Zora's case fought him. We seem to be in a good place in his book. Doflamingo on the other hand is a total stranger. He is however one of my childhood pirate heros so praise from a pirate as great as him means a lot. "I'll be frank with you Smoker, I know I speak for both me and Lunna when I say that we don't care much for becoming a Shichibukai. We don't want to be tied down by the government and besides our bounties wont go up if the World Government freezes them."

Smoker gave a sigh and stood up tall no longer leaning on the wall. "I was afraid you'd say that. But I did predict you'd say that anyways. Speaking of bounties you'll be happy to see these." Smoker pulled out three pieces of papers and handed them to me. I instantly knew what they were when he pulled them out. We got new bounties! The first was Zora's which was a whopping 60million Beri. Bigger than both mine and Lunna's first bounty. The next was mine at 90million beri. Almost double my old one. And last but not least Lunna's which was standing at a grand amount of 100million. I was a little pissed but I realized that she was the one who took Crocodile out for good.

"Hey Smoker before you leave I have one more concern" I said to the Marine.

"What is it?" he responded

"Who exactly is this Blackbeard."

"I did some research and I found his name is Marshall D. Teach and he used to be a member of the Whitebeard pirates. That alone is enough to warrant some caution when handling him. And if that wasn't bad enough he and his crew are also on the island. If I were you I'd get whatever needs to be done done and get out so you don't have to run into any trouble." The smoke man started to walk away.

"We're pirates trouble is our middle name" I said grinning at the marine.

"You got that right." He gave a grin of his own and disappeared into a smoke cloud. Lunna's probably gonna get all cocky when she finds about her bounty being bigger than mine. I dropped her bounty and it fell onto the drunk man and I stuffed the two bounties in my coat. That is if she sees it. I laughed as I headed back to the Merry.


	34. Chapter 34: Dreams, Secrets and Bounties

Chapter 34: Dreams, Secrets and Bounties

POV: Freddy

I walked back to the ship to see the sight of one angry Nami and two bloody and beaten Lunna and Zora being tended to by Chopper and Kaya. "What the hell happened to you guys?" I asked with concern in my voice. Must've been Blackbeard, that's the only person I could believe injure two of our heavy hitters.

"These two idiots wouldn't fight back and humiliated me!" Nami replied with ferocity in her voice and eyes.

"Weren't you the one who told us not to fight? Besides your not the one injured" Zora said nonchalantly while Chopper was tending her wounds. Nami came up behind her and punched her in the back of the head reopening some wounds that Chopper had just fixed causing the little doctor to freak out.

"So did you guys get any information on the sky island then?" I instantly regretted asking this when Nami turned around and I could not recognize the nice lovely navigator only a demonic glare staring into my soul.

"Sky Island… I've had enough of that stupid make believe island. They just laughed when we brought it up! If i hear another person even bring up the subject I swear I'll flip out." At this point i realized that talking would just antagonize the navigator so a change in the subject was needed.

"So you guys hear anything about Sky Island?" We all tensed up and looked back to see Robin and Gin arrive at the ship. We all turned around and saw a demon. Her eyes were dark and her head was held low. She picked her head up and gave a little scream as she punched the mast. She instantly regretted doing this when she reeled her hand back in pain

"Ouch!" she cried out with tears in her eyes. We all facepalmed at the antics of our navigator.

"Me and Gin here went around town and found out that a man lives on the opposite side of the island. He was kicked out of this side of the island for being a dreamer. His name is Montblanc Cricket" Robin said handing over a map to Nami.

"Well what are we waiting for? If this guy knows how to get to sky island then that's good news for us." Lunna said. So we set sail for the other side of the island.

Me, Gin and Keith were getting some repairs done before a large ship appeared before us. It bore a similar appearance to that of Masira's but the head of the ship was what looked to be an orangutan. "We just set sail and we're already encountering something strange."

"It doesn't look like this is Masira's ship but the fact that the front is a giant ape has to have some kind of relation to him." I said.

A man appeared on the giant ape head. He was large, had a very similar face to an orangutan and had very long hair reaching to the floor. "Hey down there stop the chitchat don't you know you're trespassing on my territory?"

"Who the hell are you? And what species are you?" Lunna asked very bluntly.

"I am Shoujou the Sonar King and I'm a human just like you, you idiot!"

"Ok well do you mind getting out of our way we need to be somewhere"

"Didn't you hear me! This is my territory and if you want through you'll have to pay the toll."

"Geez he's just like that Masira guy." Gin said.

"You've met Masira?" Shoujou asked.

"Yeah I sent him flying with a kick." Lunna replied.

"You did what to my brother! Don't worry brother I'll avenge you." Shoujou pulled out a microphone from his pocket and started wailing into it. "Wailing of Destruction!" Sound waves were emitting from him and his ship was getting destroyed by the sound waves but soon enough the waves found their way to the Merry. As soon as cracks started appearing ruining the repairs we had just finished we went full speed ahead to escape. The whole crew was on repair duty after that disaster.

"Damn the ship's pretty damaged. I wonder if we're gonna need a new ship soon." Zora said. This displeased Kaya however.

"Hey we can't replace Merry! She's just as much a part of this crew as you are Zora" Kaya said pouting at the swordswoman.

"Yeah Kaya's right, Merry is our friend." Lunna said. After she said this she hit the ship a little too hard and knocked a big chunk of the ship.

"Ahhh! Lunna you're supposed to be fixing the ship not breaking it!"

"Oops sorry"

"We're running out of supplies, where are those parts you got from Jaya at Freddy?" Kaya asked.

I almost forgot to tell everyone about Smoker again. "Oh yeah about that, in truth I was actually going to talk to someone. This is something you all need to hear so gather around." after saying this the whole crew put down their tools and circled around in front of me. "Just after we saved Alabasta a man had talked to me at the palace. This man was none other than Smoker." Everyone's faces had a look of shock.

"How did he get in? We had made sure no one could enter the palace without our permission" Vivi said.

"With his devil fruit power I'm sure it was no problem but that's not the issue. When I was captured when we first arrived at the kingdom I told Smoker everything and he agreed to help us take down Crocodile. Unfortunately he wasn't able to help much since Crocodile had some friends in high places in the Navy so he couldn't help out too much. So after we defeated Crocodile he we had a little talk and came up with an idea. Hold on to your buts because you're not gonna believe what I have to say next." the whole crew were listening intently and were shocked at all the new information. "Smoker came up with the idea to fight the corruption within the Navy and so he offered to become a secret agent and become an unofficial member of our crew."

"What!" the whole crew shouted.

"Smoker wants to join our crew? Why?" Nami asked.

"Well seeing as we already defeated a couple of corrupted Marines not to mention Crocodile, who the Navy employed, he decided this could be a mutual relationship where he can help us and vise versa."

"You said you talked with him on Jaya so what did you talk about?" Valentine asked.

"He said he tried to get us into the Shichibukai and he gave me these." I passed around the two posters and everyone took a look at them.

"Ha, I'm finally a wanted woman." Zora said.

"Wow Freddy that's a really high bounty!" Chopper added.

"Wait where's mine!? I didn't get one!" Lunna asked freaking out.

"Sorry that's all the posters." I lied. Lunna was sulking and Zora was beaming with pride. "He also warned me of a pirate who also wants that spot on the Shichibukai. His name is Blackbeard and he's going to prove his strength by capturing us even though I told Smoker that we wouldn't want to become part of the Shichibukai."

"You turned down the Shichibukai?!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to be tied down by the Navy right Lunna."

"Right"

"So who is this Blackbeard?" Sonya asked.

"He's an unknown pirate but apparently he used to be a Whitebeard pirate so he has to be strong."

"So he's like my brother Ace?" Lunna said.

"Yea just like Fire Fist Ace your brother… wait a minute he's your brother!" I yelled out at this new information. Everyone else seemed pretty calm at this information.

"Oh yeah you weren't there when we met him." Nami said.

"Geeze and you only tell me now." I said rubbing my temples. "Anyways it'll have to wait for next time, it seems we've reached our destination." In front of us was a large palace like building standing at the edge of the island. So this is where Montblanc Cricket lives, get ready Sky Island cause we're coming for you.


	35. Chapter 35: The Saruyama Alliance

**Chapter 35: The Saruyama Alliance**

 **POV: Freddy**

What we thought was a big Palace was actually just a big dissapointment. It was just a cardboard cutout and on the other side was a small hut. We decided to go check it out. Just before I could knock on the door Lunna rudely charged in. Fortunately no one was home. We checked around and didn't find anything of interest so we left the hut. Outside of the hut was a book on a tree stump. Upon closer inspection it was a children's book called 'Noland The Liar'. "Hey I remember that story, it's a North Blue original. Its about an explorer named Montblanc noland who claimed to have found a city of gold but when he returned to the island it was gone so the king executed him for his lies." Sonya said.

"Wait I thought you were from the East Blue." Nami added.

"Well I was born in the North but raised in the East didn't I tell you guys before?"

"First I've heard of it." I said. After saying this we heard some splashing and it was Lunna who somehow fell into the water. I threw my coat off and dove in. After dragging her back up I saw a shirtless man with what looked like a chestnut fighting Sonya. He was actually holding his own against the cook. He even surprised Sonya with a pistol that she barely managed to dodge. Before he could follow up he fell. After getting out of the water and dragging the rubber girl up we brought the man into the house.

"I was literally gone for a second what happened." I said wringing the water out of my shirt.

"Well after you went after Lunna he jumped out and started fighting Sonya. He thought we were trying to steal his gold. He must be a diver because he has a serious case of decompression sickness. He must have been diving for days with how bad it is now." Chopper explained.

"Well will he be alright?"

"He should be pretty stable now, if nothing else once he comes to he'll be a little fatigued."

"Boss are you alright we heard a shot." Two voices roared bursting through the door. It was Masira and Shoujou. "Hey what did you guys do to the boss!"

"Whoa there don't misunderstand the situation he was sick so were fixing him up." I said not very convinced that my answer will put them at ease.

"Thank you so much you're so nice" They cried out.

"So what's your connection to the old man?" I asked.

"He's the boss of our alliance, the Saruyama alliance." Masira said.

"Yeah once we heard of the legendary Montblanc Noland's ancestor was still alive and trying to clear his name we had to force him to let us help him." Shoujou added.

"Don't go spilling my whole life story without my permission." We all turned around to see the old man finally wake up. He was definitely looking better than he was a few moments ago. "Sorry about all the trouble I thought you were one of those fools after my gold."

"Gold!" Nami perked up after hearing one of her favorite words.

"Hey old man we heard you know how to get to Sky Island so can you tell us how to get there!" Lunna practically yelled to the man's face. He pushed her aside when she got too close.

"Sky Island? You actually believe that exist gyahaha!" As the man laughed I had to stop Nami from clobbering the man.

"So it doesn't exist!" Lunna asked worried.

"I can't say for sure. But my ancestor Noland thought it did. But it was also because of him that the whole Montblanc family would live forever in shame. Even now we are still bad mouthed about his lies. He claimed that the city of gold had sunk into the sea. Obviously no one would believe him so he was executed. And so for 400 years or so the Montblanc family have been trying to find the city of gold to clear his name."

"So are you the next Montblanc to try to clear his name" I asked. I regretted asking though since he took a shot near my head.

"Dont misunderstand the situation, I hate the curse that man left on my family so I decided to break the chain and become a pirate. Unfortunately I was somehow lead to this island by destiny. Ironic isn't it, I wanted nothing to do with that man but destiny lead me here. But this is a duel, a duel between me and that man." We were all moved by the tragic story of Cricket's family.

"That's sad and all but I want to go to Sky Island." Lunna said. I slapped the back of her head for being so rude.

"Heh, so impatient. Take a look at this." He tossed a book to Nami. "This is Noland's log book. There's a passage where he talks about the Sky Island."

"He's right!" Nami said. "It says here he encountered a merchant who had a weird boat like contraption that moved without a sail called a waver. It also says he met an adventurer who showed him a live sky fish."

"So it's real!"

"Possibly, but there's only one way to find out." Cricket stood up and walked towards the door. "One thing for sure is that if you do it alone you'll die for sure so the Saruyama Alliance will help out right guys." He asked the two monkey men on the other side of the door.

"Right!" They both exclaimed.

He lead us outside and explained to us that some parts of the sea turn dark during the day and that would most likely be the Sky Island. It would also explain the giant shadowy figures we saw the other day.

"This is where getting there gets difficult. There's a certain current that shoots upward. This is called the knockup stream. If you can hitch a ride on this current and if Sky Island is real then you'll land safely in the clouds. If not you'll come back down and plummet to certain death. Only the luckiest among the luckiest among the luckiest can get up there."

This frightened most of the crew.

"Well we'll never get there if we don't try. Besides we've accomplished the impossible more than once." I said.

"That's the spirit but unfortunately that ship of yours is in no condition for something like this." We all took a look at Merry and saw the state she was in. Nicks and cracks all over, metal and wood patches on the sides of the ship. Even the mast was surrounded by lots of metal patches. As we were looking at the ship a piece of the railing fell off just from the pressure of our gaze. "Even a new ship would be destroyed on contact but this ship will be reduced to a pile of splinters. Don't worry I'll have Masira and Shoujou fix it up and add some modifications so you can withstand the force of the current."

"Right! You can count on us Boss!" the two yelled in agreement.

"Come along, I'm hungry and tired so I'll get Masira to cook something up."

"On it!" He yelled already wearing a kitchen apron.

"Please allow me." Sonya said going into the house to start cooking with Masira following behind.

"I'll help too!" Shoujou said then followed the two inside. Everyone got all excited and headed for the house. Only me and Cricket were left behind.

"There's so many of you, it sure is going to be cramped inside."

"I wouldn't worry about it old man. I would be worried about the state of your house after. We tend to go a little overboard when it comes to parties." I said. "By the way old man, I've been curious about something. Why go through all the trouble?"

"Heh, don't worry about it. I'm just glad to have met fearless idiots like you." Cricket said walking to the house. "Now come along, comrade."

I gave a hearty laugh and followed the man inside. Time to get the party started I guess.


End file.
